


Symphony of Chaos

by Amehika



Series: Nocturnes of Sparda [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Castlevania!AU, Credo and Kyrie are also Dante's adoptive kids, Dante is a hunter, Demons and Monsters, Dhampir!Dante, Dhampir!Vergil, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Nero is Dante's adoptive son, Nero may or may not be dhampir, POV Multiple, Sort of? - Freeform, he's also a mess, ish, updating tags as I go along, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: The lunar eclipse is supposed to be a quiet, fun night for Nero and his two best friends.It instead turns to a night where he realizes things aren't what they are to be- and that his guardian Dante has been keeping secrets for years. (Not years; centuries.)Though that's just the start of these problems...
Relationships: Credo & Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Nocturnes of Sparda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535591
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the previous entry. Can be read as a standalone.
> 
> (This is the Aria of Sorrow-like plotline starring a very reluctant Nero and how he finds out about his family. And yes, Nero calls Dante 'Dad'.)

Nero knows of two things in his life that stand out to him.

One, he's not normal in appearance.

White hair and blue eyes aren't exactly a thing he can disguise away- in fact, it draws attention and it made Nero highly uncomfortable. Susceptible to bullying, teasing, and never ending mockery about how he's very different than other people

Credo and Kyrie are the only two in school who don't think so. The same for his guardian Dante. The man he comes to love as his father has the same deal: white hair, blue eyes. It's his grin and delighted demeanor that makes Nero attached to Dante- he feels safe.

He only asked once about why they look the same- and Dante just doesn't answer. Instead, he looked upset and Nero realized it's a thing he doesn't want to ask about anymore. So he just chalks it up to weird genetics in family (_There has to be someone else who has white hair and blue eyes like me and Dad, right?_) and moves on.

(Until that night.)

Speaking of Dante...

Two, his guardian isn't exactly normal. And by definition, Nero knows what a normal father/guardian **could** be: having a nine-to-five job, being the friendly father- yeah, he hates watching television as a kid at times for him to have these unrealistic expectations. But the thing is, Nero thinks it's boring. Dante isn't normal and that's all fine. (He's more like a mother, according to Miss Trish. And even joked that Dante once wore dresses to something, but that's a completely different story for another time.)

Dante can be best described as this: Friendly, kind, and pretty much someone who Nero is comfortable with as a proper guardian. He's easy to talk to, laugh and tell jokes with, be friendly and delighted to be around with everyday. Dante is also the coolest parent anyone can ask for, albeit a bit strict at times, but whatever. Nero is fine with this. He needs rules in his life- ask Credo. There are no other words to express how awesome his foster father really is.

But its his **job** Nero questions about. (At least it pays well. They live in a spacious house that has a finished basement and Nero wouldn't give the place up for the whole world.)

Dante has these oddball jobs that he would vanish for days- more like three of four at least; a week at most. But he wouldn't tell Nero about it. Not to Credo or Kyrie either.

Well, that is before the last year of junior high, until Kyrie caught Dante limping in the house, Beverly injured and bleeding one night before screaming for both Nero and Credo to come and help Dante **now**.

And that is how Nero, at sixteen, learns that Dante is a hunter-

"Of what?" Credo stares at Dante, baffled. "And are you sure we shouldn't call the authorities!? You're bleeding!"

"Trust me, Credo," Dante's laugh comes out shaky. The bleeding's stopped, but Kyrie doesn't stop trembling. Nero's holding her close and he doesn't want to admit he's scared too. (Not in front of Dante, not ever.) "Not the best idea right now. Did you call Trish?"

"Yeah." Nero nods, placing the clunky cellphone back on the charger. It has a few good scratch marks on it, so Nero makes a mental note to save up and buy Dad a new cellphone on his birthday. "She says she's bringing Lady too."

"Oh hell." Dante groans, hanging his head before facing the three teenagers. "You should go back to bed, don't worry about-"

Like **hell** they're leaving Dante like this alone!

"But you're hurt!" Kyrie cries out. "What if you pass out before they arrive?"

Dante pauses and Nero notices the way he shifts his glance to face him. "I'm- trust me, Kyrie, I'll be alive and awake. Just- you don't want to be near when the babes show up. Things might get ugly in here." Then he glances at Credo again. "And to answer that first thing that still bothers you, I'm a supernatural hunter. Of sorts. Unfortunately for me, I just so happened to get caught up in one of the shittest jobs imaginable, and I got injured by something that isn't human anymore."

That's a bit to take in.

Nero knows about said 'something not human'- he, Kyrie, and Credo have heard of stories about the weird things happening in this world. The internet, for one. And his school whispers of rumors and various other dealings that take place- ones that aren't from the real world. Ghosts, monsters, demons, werewolves, vampires- to name a few.

<strike>Years later, Nero silently curses Credo for being right about Dante's real profession.</strike>

Dante stares at them before his lips twitch to an unsurprising smirk at their silence. "So, **kids**. How did you guess I was an oddball?"

"Books." Nero smirks back. "Items that Lady brings back. Your office, **Dad**, isn't exactly locked at all times. Weren't they, Credo?"

Credo shakes his head, shoulders shaking with humor as Kyrie sighs, staring at the two with fond exasperation. And Dante laughs- and Nero is relieved to hear it. It's much better than those curses of pain minutes ago while they were trying to bandage those horrible looking wounds of his. His Dad should laugh and smile more often.

"Man. I knew I should've bought a lock." The white-haired man chuckles.

"But you know we'd break in." Nero grins back. "Dad, come on. Give me something I can't beat. You know me by now."

Dante taught him to be strong in his own right.

"Ah, well," Dante sighs, glancing at them. "That's true."

"And you are rather easy to read at times." Kyrie's lips tilt up- she's relaxed. Good. That might not stop her from asking if she can stay in one of their rooms tonight. "I don't think there's anything else hidden."

For a minute, Nero swears he sees something flash in Dante's eyes. And it's gone when he shakes his head. "Nah. No secrets in this home, all right-" And they perk up, hearing the doorbell ring.

"...shit, can one of you get that? I'm. Well. Stuck."

"I'll get it." Credo walks towards the door before glancing to Nero and Kyrie. "Come on. I think Miss Trish and Lady can take care of things from here. Let's get some sleep, at least."

"Good idea." Nero pauses before glancing at Dante again, who is back to thinking about something. "Hey Dad."

"Yeah?" Dante glances up at him. "What's up?"

Nero sighs before hugging his Dad... lightly. He really doesn't want his shirt messed up with blood all over. "I'm glad you're safe. Hunter or not, I'm glad you're alive."

There's a pause before he hears Dante sigh in relief. "Me too, kid." Dante closes his eyes. "Come on, before the babes chase you away. You definitely do not want to miss out on your last few days of exams, so sleep."

"All right, all right!" Nero grins before joining with Kyrie and Credo- he can hear them talking to the two ladies that came in. But that doesn't stop him from glancing back at the living room where Dante still sits-

-and he has this upset look on his face.

_...did I say something wrong?_ Nero wants to walk back in, ask Dante is things are okay, but he decides to shove it back in favor for rest.

He does have those final exams to take, after all...

* * *

The thoughts about that night doesn't return to him until three years later at the lunar eclipse. (That night will forever bother Nero, no matter how many times he tries to ignore it...)

That time, high school was done. He, Kyrie, and Credo have decided to go to college close to home, despite Dante's protests about their other choices to the other colleges that accepted them.

"I think I just want to be close to home." Nero doesn't want to admit he will miss it here if he moved. The chaos in home is music to his ears.

"Yeah, but Harvard. Cornell!" Dante stares at Nero. "Why not there? I thought you said you want to be out of this place."

Nero sighs. Oh Dante. "Dad... you have no idea I was kidding, right? I like it here. And I want to be near my family."

His family being Dante, Lady, Trish, Kyrie, and Credo. (Dante adopted the brunette siblings when their parents died in an accident. Their relatives wanted nothing with them, so Dante decided to take up the mantle and take the kids as his own, Nero included.)

Dante gawks at him-

"It's true." Credo hums, taking out a powdered sports drink before heaping in a few tablespoons to a pitcher. "If we left, I'd be homesick."

"Oh my God, you too?" Dante witheringly stares at the taller brunette. "You- valedictorian. Honors grad. Perfect attendance, AP class nerd, genius in your own right." And he stares at Nero. "Same thing. And the ladies call you both 'Genius Princes'?" And he sees Kyrie giggle, walking in. "And you- same thing! You're all at the top of your classes, all three of you should have been at the best universities right about now!"

"Eh, I've heard stories." Nero shrugs and Credo laughs. "Not worth all the trouble to pay a lot of money to only drink it all away, Dad."

Dante groans, even grunting a belligerent 'thanks, you think of me in that manner' as Kyrie pats his shoulder.

"I think we're more than grateful to you, Mister Dante." The brunette girl smiles. "If it makes you feel any better."

"Whatever." But Nero grins, hearing the smile in his Dad's face. The white-haired man looks up at them, less stressed out. "Enough about me- it's about this lunar eclipse happening tonight. First time in a while, isn't it? Excited to see one up close?"

"Oh, like the solar one impressed you better, Dad." Nero snorts, spying his father grinning. "But yeah, we're going. And yeah, we got the protective eye-wear. In case it doesn't burn our eyes out."

"For a lunar eclipse? No, it's the sun covering the moon." Kyrie hums, looking at the boys. "If I so recall-"

"Okay, no, we're not going to have a repeat of years ago with the solar one-"

"Might I remind everyone it's going to be crowded if we don't make our way to the site now?" Credo stops any more of their banter and Nero balks. "I thought as much- all right, we're on our way."

"Good. Don't think about drinking alcohol, no fighting, no messes. Make sure to drive home and safe." Dante throws the car keys to Credo. The brunette man catches it with his left hand, nodding. "And don't go with weird people you don't know, you hear? The last I want to know about is some creep attempting to con the three of you for money."

Nero bursts out laughing as Credo makes a face. "And where in the world might **that** happen?"

"Trust me," Dante sighs, "You don't want to know." He stands up from his seat, grabbing his red longcoat and placing it on. And Nero swears he's spotted something metallic on Dante's back, but he doesn't ask about it. "Cellphone, money, ID, keys?"

"They're all on us." Kyrie nods before staring at them. Nero and Credo nervously grins, knowing the last time they nearly lost their IDs and Kyrie threatened to chew them out for it. "I'll make sure of it."

Dante laughs. "Oh come on, Kyrie. I know these two brats are forgetful at times-"

"Forgetful!?" Nero squawks. "Who was it that forgot to bring Trish's bouquet that one time-"  
"That was once!"

"Are you coming with us, Mister Dante?" Kyrie suddenly asks the older man. "You were interested in it when we first told you about the event."

"Nah. Got something coming up last minute." Dante grimaces. "Sorry. I wish I can come and see the awesome sight. But I promise, I'm coming with you to the next eclipse sighting."

Nero's shoulders slump for a bit, but he nods. _He better come, or else the three of us might drag Dad out here._ "We'll let you know how this one goes. And yes, Dad, we're going to be safe!"

"And be careful!" Dante calls out. "If anything happens- call me, okay? You got my number. Emergencies, nine-one-one, you know who to call."

Nero nods. Dante's a bit worried about them for his own good- geez, being a mother hen much? But he grins, nodding. "We'll take pictures, if you want."

He hears his foster father laughing. "Sure. Whatever you want, kid. Go have fun!"

Those were... probably the last few moments Nero should have savored before it happened.  
Especially since at the sighting, Nero can feel something twinge in his head. It got worse as the sun met the moon, overlapping one another until there was nothing but a blood red light, and whispers telling Nero to come here, _come here-_

** _-your heritage calls for you, young one..._ **

* * *

....and he wakes up, the ache in his head slowly ebbing away.

"...Nero?"

Said teen slowly blinks, realizing his head is against something warm. His eyes widen when he notices Kyrie is looking worried and Credo concerned. "K-Kyrie? Credo?? What... What happened? Oh my head-"

"Oh thank goodness..." Kyrie smiles in relief, tears nearly prickling her eyes. Nero wearily smiles back, his hand on her cheek in an effort to comfort her. "I thought you died- Credo! Nero's awake!"

"Right, good. He's awake." Credo turns to face someone- who slowly walks up to him. A very worried look replaces the concerned one. "...though he is right, what is happening here?"

Who is Credo talking to-

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing."

Whoa, wait- Dante!?

"Dad!?" Nero tries to sit straight up, but his aching head reacts and he groans, nearly lying back as Kyrie's hands hold onto his head. He winces, "Oh God my head hurts-"

Dante takes out something like painkillers and hands them to Nero, with a bottle of water. "Drink." He commands. "How did you hurt your head?"

"He collapsed, but that was after the eclipse took place." Nero drinks the aspirin and water down in a few gulps as he hears Kyrie explain. "It- It was weird; one moment all three of us were looking at the eclipse, and then this bright red flash appears. Nero's collapsed and now we end up here-"

"I know." Dante's normally warm voice is worried and caught off-guard. "And that's the problem. All three of you shouldn't be here."

_...huh?_

"Wait, Dad." Nero stops him from continuing, wiping his mouth from the water before twisting the lid on the water bottle. He feels his headache rapidly receding, already making Nero feel better. "What do you mean, 'we shouldn't be here'? Is something wrong?"

Dante pauses... before turning away, a grimace set on his face. "The thing I was supposed to do? It's in here. In this castle. But how did the three of you get here is beyond me- let alone..." He trails off, looking at Nero again, something unknown crossing his face and making it pale. "...shit. I was hoping it wasn't going to be this. I really hope it isn't..."

Nero's worried. "...Dad?"

"...sorry." Dante fiercely shakes his head. "Look, this whole place is dangerous. You should all leave here while you have the chance."

"Wait, why?" Kyrie asks. "Where are we?"

"Just trust me, it won't be good for all of you to remain here." Dante continues, slow building panic in his eyes. "Credo, can you try to get those two back home?"

_Something's wrong._ Nero, Credo, and Kyrie glance at each other with alarm. Usually Dante would know answers to lots of things.

But no, not today.

"I can try- but not without answers. The thing is, I am not sure if there is even a way out to begin with." Credo stares back at Dante. "What's wrong?"

Dante's lips set in a very thin line, silent as he processes this.

"Mister Dante?" Kyrie carefully asks. "Is something the matter?"

"Fuck." Dante mutters, narrowing his eyes as he looks around them. "Okay, new question: how did you all get here? What happened before you all arrived here and the kid woke up?"

"Dad?" Nero quietly asks, approaching his guardian'. _Something is definitely wrong. He's never nervous, except for that one time-_ "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Especially if it-

There's a scream behind them as there was something grabbing ahold of Kyrie and slashed her back. She lurches out, even as the thing snarls, trying to aim back at her with its other creepy friends-

"Kyrie!" Credo shouts in horror, immediately grabbing his little sister as Dante whips out his guns- wait, he has guns!? **Dante** has guns!?? HOW-

"Shit! Nero!" And Dante snaps his fingers in a hurry, why- "GET THEM IN THE CIRCLE!"

"Circle-" Nero suddenly sees something glow underneath him, Credo, and Kyrie as the two boys scramble, seeing something envelope over them before he scrambles to join Dante. "They're in. Now what!?" It didn't take for a minute to realize chaos now descends on them. Credo watches, holding onto Kyrie tight as she whimpers from the scar that's rapidly bleeding-

_-oh no, Kyrie's bleeding!_

The thing that attacked Kyrie now faces Dante. It was something that looks like a shittier scarecrow, patchwork fabric all over- and its teethy little smiles widen to their manic grin.

Nero is so sure these things are about to kill them for real. _This can't be happening, this seriously cannot be-_ "What are these things-"

He suddenly hears Dante take out something and hand it to him- wait. What the hell is this. It's **another gun**!?

"I suggest," Dante barely gestures to the scarecrow like minions that now appear like shadows forming. "You start defeating these pieces of shits before I can tell you what happened!"

_What the hell!?_

Never in his life did Nero ever want to punch Dante because the man is like his hero and legal guardian. But now he does. Nero wants to punch Dante for trying to figure out whatever the ever loving **shit this is-**

But the roars of whatever monsters that have just appeared catch his attention more. Nero grimaces, not heeding attention to the fact that his right arm is slowly forming into something not so human. And Dante is already attacking them by blasting a ton of bullets in their faces.

"Yeah, good idea, avoid the subject, Dad." Nero grumbles, knowing very well whatever just attacked Kyrie is not human. He blames Credo for hiding away anything that can be useful as a fucking weapon somewhere just so they can look at the really beautiful lunar eclipse that decides to show up once in a fricking full moon. So how in the hell is he supposed to attack this-

-wait, Dante got most of them, what the hell is Nero supposed to do-

"NERO!!" He hears someone (or others) shout, but as Nero holds his right arm to defend himself (on instinct, he told himself back then), it glows and the next thing Nero knows, he feels the squirming thing eek out a very horrifying croak, vanishing in a black mist before something like a glowing white orb enters into Nero's right arm.

And Nero gasps, horrified as he can feel something imbue in him. It makes him wince, a horrible taste left in his mouth as he stumbles back, still clutching on the gun-

-and Dante grunts, catching him before a loud gasp escapes him. Nero even more so- his right arm is now covered with darkened signs that he has never seen before- though the writing, it looks Latin.

Credo staggers up, his coat over the now unconscious Kyrie as the other finally runs from the glowing circle. "Dante!? Nero- are all of you-"

"Yeah, we're okay-" The white-haired man warily looks around before deeming it clear. Then he stares at the gun and sighs. "Shit, it's on- fucking Lady, she placed a safety lock on it-"

"How's Kyrie?" Nero demands to know, spying her blood staining Credo's jeans._ Oh nonononono-_ "Shit-"

"She started healing at the moment we both entered in- what the hell is **that** on your arm!?" Credo stares at the glowing things, horrified before the two teens slowly turn to face Dante. "...Mister Dante?"

There is silence before the older man groans, one of his hands covering his face. Then he looks up at them, very exhausted. "Well, right. ...Fuck. What a way to start this off." Dante finally seethes, apparently his eyes drawn to Nero's right arm. And Nero pales.

Why is his arm now glowing with its freaky blue glow- And what's with its newer appearance!? It's darker, as if the marks are turning black for some awful reason, etching itself to Nero's skin-

"What's- going on?" Nero slowly asks, suddenly feeling sick. "Dad.That thing- **My arm-**"

"A demon. Well, more like a Scarecrow, but that's not important." Dante turns grave. "I was hoping to wait. But looks like I have to make it short as possible."

"What-" The white-haired teen whirls to face his father. "Waiting for **what!?** Until I turned twenty-one or something!??"

"Yeah that would've been **very** ideal. But now- crap. I don't think you'd like to know. It's **complicated**."

_Complicated!?? I can handle complicated right now, you prick-_

"You want to save Credo and Kyrie or not?" Dante gestures to the fallen Kyrie, whose eyes are closed and breathing still, now covered in Credo's long coat. "And get out of here, alive? I think it's a good idea for you to enter in this place and get your answers."

Nero stares back at him. "...what."

"You heard me." His guardian quietly hisses. Credo looks at him, at Dante, at Nero, Dante again, remaining very silent. (A wise decision on his behalf; he would normally be the calmer face who would calm Nero down against a laughing Dante in a normal argument. But it isn't. It's not going to be like that now.)

"WHAT!?" This time, Nero shouts louder. Indignant. WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK, DAD!? "In the castle. NOW!?"

Dante firmly nods.

"Are you insane!? Why- Can't I just get my answers here from you!?"_ Without having to deal with this complete bullshit!?_

(In Dante's mind, that could have been better. That could have been so much easier- starting off with a bang and telling his nephew about so many things about his past. About how Nero has dormant powers that are from... **him**, how they have this cursed bloodline, how he doesn't want his ward to suddenly go berserk at the smell and sight of human blood-

-but no. That's not the way it worked. Nero needs to see it for himself. Dante really hopes he's making the right decision. Or pulling off a very stupid one from his ass.)

The man in red sighs, scratching his face. "I wish it's easy. I really want it to be. But it isn't. For... your own sake, kid, fine, I'll tell you one thing. Your power **woke up**. You absorb demon energy, which allows you to 'feed' off them. It's not the same as how I would do it-"

_Huh!?_

"WaitwaitwaitWHAT." Nero stares at Dante. "You said- wait, no. Back up. My arm. It absorbs demonic power- how!?"

"When you beat them." Dante nods, a soft, bitter chuckle escaping him. "Man, I should've asked how the hell all of you came here in the first place and this would've been easier."

"We came through the lunar eclipse." He hears Credo slowly respond. For some odd reason, Nero would have thought Credo would have started to freak out, demand answers. But Credo is slowly getting his senses back, as if this situation... would be natural to him. (No, it isn't. It's Credo's rational thought trying to think of the best way to get through it without trouble. He has a suspicion about Dante he doesn't want to tell in front of Nero...) "Is this place something we **should** be seeing?"

"Nope. This is a castle of nightmares." A castle- in an eclipse!? "And yeah, you're not the only one who's baffled by this."

"Logic is out of the window, isn't it." Credo deadpans.

"Yeah. Sorry. Somehow, in some weird ass way, all three of you came in while the eclipse is going on. Which means we're in a world different from ours." He shifts back to Nero. "Aside the gun, do you have anything else on you?"

"I wish." Nero slowly shakes his head, trying to wrap his head around it all. "Let me get this straight-we're- transported in a castle while we- how the hell does this work!? What am I supposed to do aside enter in this place!?"

"Find a way out." Dante finally chuckles, eyes narrowing. "Trust me, Nero. I wish I have all of the answers... but now's not the time." He snaps his head back up. "I'll set up a barrier to protect Kyrie and Credo- but they'll have to remain here. You have to enter in- otherwise, one step in and they'll **die**."

This catches Nero very off-guard as a cold chill runs his spine- and he swallows hard. Crap. He casts a glance to Credo before he faces his guardian. "That's... great. Great. Not the answer I was hoping for. What are you going to do while I do run and find an escape route?"

"Me?" Dante's trademark smirk returns. For a minute, Nero hopes this is his old Dad back, everything is going to be better. "I'll tell you now: I got a job to do. I have business in this castle too, but I hope it'll never come to you."

Ah, Dante did mention he had something going on, didn't he?

"How so?" Nero's eyes narrow. Dante knows something he doesn't. But what? "Can I help?"

"Nero. Trust me." He sees the mans' blue eyes tinge with something else that isn't just concern. And he finally realizes something else: the man's hair is white, like Nero's is. "You **don't**."

_But I want to!_ Something in Nero wants to demand the man for more questions, but he doesn't ask. Instead, he blurts out, "Does this have to do with the night years ago- when you were bleeding and Kyrie found you injured and screaming for us to get Trish and Lady?"

Dante stiffens before he closes his eyes. "...yes."

Nero flashes a baffled stares at Credo, whose eyes widened._ I knew it-_

"Let me get a barrier set up for them first. Is that okay?"

Nero narrows his eyes, but he nods. That's probably all Dante will tell them. Until Nero knows more on his end... "Sure. Before I enter in-"

"I'm sure Kyrie's alive." Dante glances to her. "Don't worry. Credo can take care of her while you enter in there. Though if you want to get out of here alive- I suggest you think of a way to get creative fighting lots of nasties." His eyes cast down to the gun he has in his hand. "Blue Rose won't just cut it."

_...the hell? What kind of name is that for a gun?_ Said white-haired teen scoffs. As if that was obvious. "No shit, Dad-"

"So I'll give you **this** too." And suddenly, out of nowhere, Dante pulls out a sword and hands it to Nero. "Rock gave it to me- but I didn't use it a single bit. Not when I have Rebellion calling my name. So congrats, kid. Red Queen's all yours."

_Rock? Red Queen?? Wait, I'm holding a sword now!?_ There's so many questions swirling in Nero's head right now, but he doesn't question it. His father knows so many people, has so many things that Nero realized his guardian has but doesn't tell about...

...what in the ever loving hell is going on?

Then Dante looks over to Credo and Kyrie. "I have something for them too- but I need to know you're going to be fine."

_Did Dad knew this was going to happen?_ Nero stares at Dante, baffled. "In there? In a creepy, dark castle." It's also giving him a very evil vibe that Nero doesn't like one single bit. "Dad.... do I have to go in there?"

"If you want answers."

Again with the cryptic response...

Said teen grimaces. "Dad. I have to see if Kyrie's okay- what did you do?"

"A... simple healing spell." Dante glances to the brunette girl. "It doubles as a ward; no monsters are going to come out here to harm them." His face hardens to concern as he approaches Credo- and hands him something else. "Whatever happens, call me. I want to know if you two are safe also. Use this if it's bad."

"Got it." Credo nods, gripping onto the items tight. He looks back at Dante, anxious. "...Mister Dante, please, be okay as well. You're not just our protector..."

_You raised us, protected us, adopted us when nobody else did-_ Nero knows this. Dante was the only adult who approached all three of them and took Nero in first. Then Credo and Kyrie after their parents died.

"I know." Dante twitches a sad smile back before brushing the hair from Kyrie's forehead. "Make her know what's going on, okay? Just tell her this is going to be a long wait before we all get out of here."

"Got it." Credo nods before Dante stands back up, walking away from the circle as he aproaches Nero again. "So, never leave this area at all costs- wait, not even for anyone who needs help?"

"We'll see about exceptions." Dante's eyes narrow. "I'll send someone to watch over the two of you while the kid's in there. Don't worry, Nero, I know how these things work."

"...I know." Nero sighs. His guardian is hiding something, but he'll wait to ask Dante again. "But if I need help, I'm going to call you if something happens."

(If there is cell reception in a dark, creepy castle in the middle of God knows where they are...)

"Got it." The older man firmly nods before patting Nero's shoulder. "I hope... I hope I helped you for now." He casts one last glance to Nero (one that Nero can't help but wonder if he's seen it before somewhere, somehow-) before he sighs, looking resigned. "...and I was hoping this didn't have to happen..."

"...what do you mean?" Nero's head is swimming with confusion again. Yeah. Dante is hiding something from them, from him. But what?

"Never mind. Make sure you come back to them alive." Dante's lips are in a thin line. "For your own sake, Nero. And mine."

_For- why? Tell me, please!_ Nero stares after his guardian, but he's vanished and he swore for a moment, those large doors shut with a resounding thud. _How did Dad get there so fast...?_

Then he turns around to Credo, who looks guilty enough... for some reason. Right. So it's not just Dante; Credo's also hiding something.

What in the ever loving crap has his world descended to.

"Credo."

"Yeah?"

"Did-" He falls silent before he sighs. "...look, can we talk over whatever communication works in a castle like this? If we have reception-" Credo presents his cellphone and Nero stares at the three bars of reception. "-oh. So-"

"Your bluetooth. Do you have it?" That black earpiece Miss Lady bought for Nero a year ago?

Credo taps his, placed in his right ear. "I thought I would need it for driving reasons; but I hope the batteries in here last this entire night."

"Yeah." Nero nods, placing the miniature black item on his right ear. "Never thought this would come in handy." Then he glances down where Kyrie is. "...please tell me when she wakes up."

"I will." Credo nods. "Let me know if anything bothers you. And don't worry about me-" And the older teen presents Nero with the tall item Dante has wrapped in a cloth. "-I'll be fine."

"Okay." The white-haired teen grips the sword's handle before staring at it. It feels light in his right hand, it holds easily, it's supposedly easy for Nero to lift up-

-but it shouldn't.

Dad... is not telling me anything else aside go in this castle and expecting me to beat up a bunch of monsters just so I can find out. Right; it's like I'm doing part of whatever hunter job Dad's doing for him. He lets out a terse sigh. _Way to go, Dad. Throw me in here without giving me more useful hints or information. What else aren't you telling me, Credo, and Kyrie?_

Then he glances back at Credo, setting the sword down before tugging him to a tight hug. He tries not to whimper at how tight Credo hugs him back, but he's going to miss this for a while.

Credo and Kyrie aren't around to protect him from monsters this time.

"Be safe, Nero." Credo's voice comes out quiet, trembling with worry. "Kyrie and I- we both don't want you lose you. You and Dante are the family we both cherish."

_I don't want to lose the two of you either._ Nero nods, thinning his lips before clutching Red Queen again. "...if I can, I'll try to come back to check up. Aside talking, of course."

"Be careful." Credo nods, walking back to the circle where Kyrie lays. "...don't get killed, you hear?"

Nero nods, lifting his hand with the thumbs-up as he approaches the heavy doors. As if it knows, the doors slowly creak open, ominous dim lighting greeting him in.

He takes a deep breath and walks in.

_I don't plan to._


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...after like months later...

** _Castle Entryway_ **

"It's not storming outside, is it?"

Nero can hear Credo let out a deadpan "...What?"

"Well, I mean," Nero can hear his footsteps echo in the hallway. "There's this opening line I always hear-"

"No. And do not think about talking cliched openings to me." Credo sounds exasperated. "You just entered in, correct?"

"A few miles in." Nero grimaces, trying not to scrunch his nose over the moldy, wet stone smell that wafts through. (He prefers the smell of food cooking as Dante and Kyrie go over the ingredients, trying to make something right for all of them to eat.) "I don't see anything."

"Still," Credo mutters, "Be on your guard."

"I'll-" Nero was about to point out he has a heavy ass sword in his hand when he hears a very wet **splotch**. "That- oh what the-" And he looks down, trying not to curse his head off. "I hope to God that's water!"

"I... hm." Credo's hum sounds like a man who isn't convinced by this. "It's not raining outside."

"What- okay, hang on," The white-haired teen scrambles to find the phone he has in his pocket. Grimacing when he feels a bit of the liquid seep to his jeans, he takes his cellphone out, shines on the sole of his shoes- and freezes at the dark red liquid staining his shoe. "Oh, oh God-"

"Nero?"

"Blood!?" Nero cries out, stumbling back to regain his balance. He pockets his phone. "The hell- why blood!?"

"Are there anything else around you?" Credo's voice turns command mode (like how he is when they play any games with multiplayer; Credo is always the commander. Everyone, even Nero, follows him to the teeth and they get lots of wins this way). "Nero. Keep talking and do not freak out."

"R-Right, like the sight of icky blood can do that-" He stills, hearing a very sickening broken groan. No, it isn't just one; it's two. Three. And now there's slithering gnashing of teeth and Nero balks at what now decides to approach him.

Rotting corpses reanimate with sharpened fingers; emitting something poisonous that Nero knows isn't supposed to be breathed with. And what followed them were animated skeletons, bones chattering with each step, glowing the unnatural light of chaotic magic as it widens its manic grin, holding something high and aiming to throw it at the only living target.

"Shit!" Nero hisses, gripping Red Queen tight. "There's zombies and skeletons-!"

"...zombies?" Credo sounds baffled. "As in-"

"Rotting, about to kill me, rising from the **dead**-" And oh God he can almost hear those flies attach themselves at the rotting bodies! The young teen could throw up at the smell and sight, but he shoves it down in effort of slashing them with Red Queen. Both bone and rotting flesh. He silently swears at the moment Red Queen cuts through, something imbues itself to the sword. The blood staining the sword quickly vanish, the monsters turning into black dust from where they came.

"And skeletons!" Nero continues to shout. He really doubts Blue Rose- that gun (He's going to track Dante down and demand him to know who in the ever loving hell made that made for that gun because it sounds so girly)- can do the trick. And he has no blue as to how to disable the safety feature on it. "There's- I didn't think those things can come alive-"

"Skeletons that come back to life. Right." Credo's grimacing. "I can hear their bones from your end-"

"Your commentary isn't helping!!" Nero swings Red Queen again at the next wave- and wait, his blade met something else that smells like rotting flesh and and decaying blood, "Did I- oh man I'm about to throw up from the **smell-**"

"I'm going to do a favor for myself and your own sanity and hang up before you start screaming in my ears." Credo mutters something about inner insanity before Nero hears him hang up. 

"Wha- Oh damn it, Credo!" Nero curses, turning back to the rotting horde and groans. He can feel that other power course through his arm and to Red Queen, but he doesn't think that. _If I get back to see you, I'm going to punch you for that, Credo!_ His mind screams before rushing in, slashing in whatever monsters and undead stood in his way of the entrance hall.

It didn't take long for him to finish them off, wielding Red Queen with a now duly glowing arm. The signs glow their eerie red and blue, absorbing whatever beings Nero slash and killed. He grimaces, staring down at the signs on his glowing arm as it glows a bit brighter.

"I hate you. You and my Dad." He glares at his own arm. "Why did you have to think killing these things and going in this stupid castle would solve anything?"

Nothing. And why was he talk to his own arm? He's going to grow mad at this rate...

Nero sighs and decides to run down the corridor, wanting to find a safer area to call Credo back and scream at him for his apparent unhelpful advice.

* * *

A few encounters with other enemies later (Bats!? The bats are actually threatening for once? And he refuses to talk about something immobile coming to live and nearly slashing a halberd inches away from his nose... and more skeletons. Those creepy scarecrows came back in another side of the massive corridor and Nero wasted no time slashing through it all), Nero manages to stumble into what he suspects could be a safe area.

He sure hopes so. There's a statue of a holy figure standing in the middle and the area feels warm and comforting. A mattress greets him and Nero silently wonders if this is supposed to be normal thing in this castle.

_But rest is good._ He notes how weary he's getting- from all the fighting and all._ I need to call Dad and Credo anyway- I need to know if Kyrie's okay..._ Nero heaves in relief as soon as he shuts the door and immediately takes out his cellphone.

Good; there's actual reception.

He tries to call Dante- nothing. He scowls and tries a few more times before the obnoxious voice tells him to 'Please try again' and Nero itches not to throw the phone down on the ground.

And he immediately calls the other person he's itching to talk to-

"Okay, Credo?" Nero seethes. "First thing to note about this is that I need a voice of reason to keep me **sane**."

"And that might not happen, given that the first thing you had me hear are zombies and skeletons coming to life before you smashed through them. By the way, I didn't need to hear all of that." Credo calmly responds, causing the other's eye to twitch. "So. How are you feeling now?"

"Oh, I feel awesome. In fact," Nero notices the glowing runes on his arm are still glowing, "I actually want to talk to you about how freakishly weird is is to see my arm GLOW!"

"Ah." Yeah, his friend is acting too calm about this. This is not what Nero thought would think as a good reaction; in fact, it makes Credo all of the more suspicious. "Yes. That. I was wondering when you would want to talk about that-"

"N-Nero? Credo?"

Kyrie's creaking voice jolts Nero back in place- and he pats himself down. Wait. No injuries... good, he thinks? Wait he's not there with her! Why is he worried about appearance? "Kyrie!" He knows he's nowhere near the two, but oh does it feel good to hear her alive and well. "Are you all right?"

"Nero! I'm- I'm fine." There's some adjustment and Nero can hear her voice a bit clearer. "It's- this place- Nero, are you on the phone?"

"He's... inside the castle." Credo states with the most reluctant voice. "Dante too-"

"He is?" Kyrie interrupts him. Nero's eyes narrow at how relieved she sounded, but he knows he's also relieved to. ...if not for the fact Dante is hiding something from him. "That's good!"

"...but we're going to also wait here." Credo continues. "Nero isn't coming back for a while, but he's going to find a way out of here-"

"What!?" Yeah, she sounds like Nero now.

"To make sure the both of you remain safe." Nero can hear Dante's words bounce in his mind. "But what the hell, Credo, you're actually **agreeing** with Dad?"

"Yes."

Nero wants to demand and ask why, but something stops him. 

Next to Lady, Credo's always the voice of rationality and sanity in their lovable, ragtag family. For ever bombastic point, both of them would always counter with points of reality, reason will always have a say. And Credo is the type who doesn't accept moments of unusual action- the supernatural was something he silently scoffed at when it's Nero, Kyrie, and Credo. Even after the weird incident with Dante and how heavily injured he was, Credo still doubts about the idea of Dante being a hunter of the supernatural of sorts.

But he's... **actually** going with what Dante's saying. Especially if it's concerning a palace nobody knows about- monsters appearing out of nowhere and everywhere, abilities Nero silently swore never came in mind until now, and how he's able to be calm despite the many confusing questions Nero has swimming since they arrived.

_Are you thinking about something you're not telling us, Credo?_ The white-haired teen narrows his eyes before muttering. "...you know what, never mind. Speaking of Dad-"

"No, he didn't contact me at all." Credo sighs, annoyance creeping in. "I wish he can pick up-"

"Wait, you tried calling him too?"

There's a sound of affirmation from the older teenager. "Five times. I'm positive he's dodging my calls."

"The same for me." Nero grumbles, glaring at the phone. "I wonder what he's up to?"

"Make sure she's alive, Credo."

Nero hangs up, glaring at his arm again before leaving the holy room. 

And within the space that he swears is like the high school gym, he's suddenly coming face to face with a very giant, threatening armor. Who has this large ass sword in its hand.

He groans, hanging his head as hands reach for Red Queen. This... is going to be painful. Very, very painful and it will hurt.

He better hopes that holy room can let him rest after this.

_I'm really going to punch you so hard when I see you again, Dad!_

* * *

Dante manages to make it somewhere within these blasted walls of this castle- he knows he's definitely not in the moldy entrance where the kid might be. Oh boy...) when he gets that familiar trill-

-ah. It's Trish. He immediately swipes to respond before taking the call.

"So you better have found a reason this stupid place came back years later." He hopes it will be quick so Nero doesn't have to endure through all of this nightmare of a castle.

There's a slight hiss that sounded like a curse from the blonde woman that made Dante silently grimace. "No, I wish. Lady and I have been going through the other parts of this castle and my feelings about this place were right."

"And?"

"It's changed, even while it's dormant."

Dante groans. Well... figures. That's obvious. (How many times did he have to go through this bullshit? Trish is repeating what he's been experienced for years. ...centuries. Whatever.) "Right. Did Morrison and Rock find anything from their side? Have you even heard from them at all after we entered in?"

"Well, we touched bases not to long ago." This makes the hunter perk in interest. "Morrison said he's found something within the Study that he said you should look at. Rock, he said, is taking care of those monsters that spawned in the area."

"That definitely saves me some bullets." Ebony and Ivory shouldn't have to do more work then. "Anything else?"

There's a slight pause before Trish mumbles, "...yeah, one **other** problem appeared here before we came here."

Dante stills. "Wait, someone **else** found out about this castle?" That can't be right. He's so sure the cloaking seal did the trick! "Who?" He's positive it wasn't Nero, Credo, or Kyrie. They appeared after he and the gang got in via eclipse (that Dante is also going to solve that since it did not sound right at all). "Trish, did you get a good look at the person?"

"Well." The blonde woman's huff can be heard on the other line. "On that day when we... well, rather, you did all the hard work, we encountered someone on the way. But that person, believe it or not, had an emblem on him that look eerily like someone familiar. It's irony, we found him hiding around years later."

Dante narrows his eyes, a prickling horrible feeling inside of him welling in him. "...it's not Mundus, is it?"

"Oh God no." Trish's voice turns rather disdainful. "If it was his symbol- well. It would've been even more discreet. Plus, isn't he **dead**?" 

_By daylight?_ Dante silently snorts. _Yeah, to ashes and dust; to hell, where he belongs._ "...point taken. Is it one of his stupid underlings?"

There's a rather worried hum. "No no, this one's... worse."

Dante stares at the phone. "...what do you mean, worse? It can't be **that** bad, would it?"

Trish sighs. "Then how's this for a shift? I believe the symbol is that of a familiar sword that's once belonged to Mundus' Number One Enemy and no, it isn't you."

Dante freezes, mouth slightly gaping in horror since there is one other person who can rival him-

-to which he creaks out a rather dazed, "Are... you kidding me? I thought- since- what-!? Trish, wait. Are you sure about this?"

"So if you already caught on," Trish clicks her tongue and it sounds like there's a fabric rustle somewhere, "Then I can probably show you this image. I'm sure, Dante, this might be a sign of incoming trouble."

"What do you mean-" He winces, seeing the semi-blinding light and hearing a rather disruptive ding! from his phone before looking at the image Trish has just sent. And he stills, another wave of irritation surging in him as he stares at the picture- no, the logo on the fabric she's showing him.

One, this differed from who he thought showed up in the castle. _(Like he would. Be real, Dante. He would never follow you, no matter how many times you will ever ask him... moving on!_) And two-

-he recognizes it as since he holds said sword, sealed in something else portable.

_...that's-! What- oh no. Don't tell me. Am I going to..._

The logo is still burning an image in his mind and Dante silently groans, now wanting to whack his head against the wall. He swallows any bursts of anger and frustration because this is not happening-

-but here he is, staring at some simplistic version of the sword Sparda stitched on the cloak.

(If looks can burn, that cloak can set itself on fire right now, but no, it's an image on the phone...)

_I thought I already took care of whatever GODDAMN IDIOTS DECIDESTOMAKEAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!! Dad, what did you this time!!? Why do I have to clean up after your massive bullshit AGAIN!??_

"Dante." Trish's voice sounds annoyed. "If you're screaming in your mind right now, I can hear you on my end. On the phone."

"Is it that **obvious**." He seethes. He's also certain his eyes are glowing that ire red- he can feel his fangs slowly coming out at the burst of unwarranted anger.

"Yes. Now calm down before Lady decides to place a round of bullets to your head." Trish sighs. "I can just imagine you breaking your image and this expensive as hell phone, so stop it."

The hunter closes his eyes, taking her words in consideration as he takes a massively deep breath... and he can feel his anger simmer and bottle away, but the thought lingers. It shouldn't be his goddamn job, but apparently it is (because if the other one isn't going to do it for the sake of humanity, Dante will. And at this point, **he** can just fuck off however he wanted; Dante's too busy saving the world). Because now that he's seen the symbol of his father's famed sword turned into some shitty emblem of whatever this is, this opened a new can of worms. And he's itching to take his irritation out on whatever mooks decide to screw with him in this place.

Instead of fuming, however, Dante groans. Trish and Lady do not need another round of his rants about a very familiar subject and he's certainly not about to get on their horrible side tonight. "Oh. Oh just- great. Fantastic! Right when I'm about to tell you the **other** bad news..."

"Being that Nero's here? And his friends?" Trish's voice subtly shifts to miffed annoyance. "Dante, how the hell could you-"

"Accuse me of being a shitty father for it, but I didn't bring them in here." He cuts her off. "Apparently the kid told me the eclipse called him in."

Yeah, there's a moment of baffled silence he's savoring now. (Especially since a shocked (reformed) succubus is a rare thing to behold and Dante would normally be gleeful about it. Not now.)

"The. ...Dante, are you sure?"

The hunter grunts an affirmative, starting to pick up pace and pick up Ebony with his left hand. "Credo confirmed it; the kid was blacked out when I saw them show up with a beam of light."

The woman groans. "That's not good. And?"

"Kid woke his powers."

"...what?"

"Stage one, though. I'm hoping it's not as horrible as it could get." The tattoos on his arm, on the other hand, make him silently worry for the kid he really cares for.

"Oh." Trish in shock. Again. Wow, twice in a row? "...okay. Now I understand why you're in a mood."

"Uh huh." He shoots the flying demons down with a few bullets before sensing two familiar people within his vicinity. He's nearing the Study now, isn't he? "And I'm sensing Morrison and Rock."

Trish hums a faint affirmative as he too hears gunshots from her end. "While you take care of that, Lady and I will find out more about this castle and this person that decided to show up. I'll call you if I encounter anything weird."

"Don't seduce any weirdos you encounter." He smirks, earning him a rather annoyed snort in return. "Being the person you used to be."

"Come on, Dante." Trish hums. "You know I'm much better than those basic bitches who roam in this palace of hell."

"Sure, if it wasn't for Lady." He decides to hang up, hearing Trish about to say something smart back to him before his smirk whiplashes back to a scowl. He approaches the door and kicks it open, silently thinking back to the logo of a very familiar sword he has in possession-

-and Nero.

_If there is a God,_ The hunter silently prays,_ Then please. Do not let the kid meet this bastard. I don't want another headache tonight.._

* * *

Clearing that stupid armor was simple. Red Queen really was a help for him- he ought to thank this Rock Dante talked about.

But harnessing the power that is now coursing in his arm and his blood...

Nero shudders, feeling something cold overwhelm him before he breathes in, calming himself and allowing him to actually try and accept that the large orb that he absorbed in his right arm is going to be normal for the next couple of hours. When he relaxes, though, he stares back down and grimaces, seeing the first ring at his wrist glow an eerie swirl of red and blue, the letters slowly rotating clockwise.

...yeah no, this will never be something he'll ever get used to.

Ever.

_Just what sort of power did that Animated Armor have?_ Nero grimaces, hauling Red Queen back before he moves on. _Whatever. At least that orb healed me of whatever wounds I suffered._

Leaving the corridor makes him relieved; especially since he spots the next series of double-doors on the other side of the newer, cleaner (still musty) entrance room. He smirks, narrowing his eyes as he makes his way over-

-and stills when he sees another person looking up at something. The one thing that makes him suspicious is that the man is wearing mostly white.

_White? Isn't this the worst time to layer like that?_

Nero slows his steps, carefully approaching the figure, cautious in his steps. Then he asks, "...hello?"

"Oh!" The figure slightly shifts, but when he turns, Nero sees an older man... probably twice as old than Dante, wearing a tall dark hat with a cross on the top, wearing white robes, and holding a golden cane in his left hand. "Oh, I wasn't expecting someone else to be here!"

"...I wasn't either." Nero's eyes narrow._ Does Dad know him?_

The old man's eyes crinkle in interest, taking a few bold steps to him. "Are you here for the sake of exploration?"

"Uh-" Nero stills- before quickly nodding, "Yeah! I- uh, well, stumbled in here on my own." Shit, if they are with him now, even Kyrie can tell he's bullshitting his way through this.

Though the old man bought the reasoning- and he hums, inspecting him. "This is curious; a young man such as yourself, being drawn to this grandiose palace? Shouldn't you have someone accompanying you in a place like this?"

"I. No, I was told I was going to find something here." _And yes, technically, Dad's watching over me, but not directly._ Nero silently adds in, thinking Dante would not appreciate having more company than he already has. "What are you here for anyway? I was... well, isn't this place dangerous?"

The old man chuckles, shaking his head. "Ah, this place- despite its appearance, looks wonderful for a night such as this! For I am here for his sake-" He gestures to the top of the doors- "So that I may honor him."

"Him?" Nero frowns - and withholds a gasp as his eyes look at the portrait now that he's up close.

The portrait has the lone image of an imposing man- white hair and blue eyes stand out. ...though not the monocle and the stern stare this strange noble-looking man presents himself as. 

"...who is he?" Nero simply asks. His mind, on the other hand-_ Why- does he remind me of Dad? Is this man related to him? What the hell is this guy- Why does he look like me!?_

Thankfully the old man didn't catch Nero's stumbled thoughts. "Ah, that, my son," The old man's eyes look rather- misty? Is this man actually tearing up?? Nero looks at him baffled. "Is our Lord and Savior; the one, may I add, who has saved our founder's life long ago."

_Lord and... the hell is this guy going on about? _Well, that stops Nero's silent rambling. _...Okay? Why should I care about that?_

"But tonight... ah, tonight is important, for a very particular reason." The old man glances back down to Nero. "Aside the famed lunar eclipse, of course."

_No shit, Sherlock. _Had Nero not been taught to be very respectful to his elders via Dante, the teenager would have smacked his head against the nearest stone pillar right about now. Instead, he just asks, "What's so important about tonight- uhh...?"

"Sanctus." The old man nods. "My name, boy, is Sanctus."

"R-Right. Nero." Nero warily nods back. "So tonight...?"

"Ah! This day is a particular special day- I did say that, right?" Again, with the vague and repetition- what is this about? Sanctus continues on, not noticing how Nero slowly turns on his cellphone. "We are to give honor to Our Lord by doing what was forbidden by mankind; we are heeding to our traditions- by gaining what was supposed to have been given to us."

If anything, this causes a red flag of danger to go off in the teenager's mind. "...can I ask what would that be?" Nero cautiously asks.

Santus' eyes crinkle. "That, my boy, is a mystery."

Nero nearly groans.

"Tell me, boy," Sanctus asks. "Do you believe in vampires?"

Nero stares at him. _...what?_

Vampires, to his knowledge, come from folklore and legends. _Dracula_ was the first thing that came to mind, next to that _Hellsing_ anime he's seen with his classmates. Blood-sucking fiends, right? "...I only know about Dracula...?" He hopes this will vie as a good response. "Is it important?"

"Ah, it is. But as public knowledge as it is, people take it lightly. Taken some of those as fools for believing these things exists." Sanctus hums. "But the church hasn't taken to hiding this well; rather messy when it comes to covering up a very known creature of high power. But you know, many vampires have come and go- one such was a powerful being named Mundus, but he perished. But over the time of his reign, there were when humanity has lost their own faith, desiring the hellfire and destruction that awaits."

Nero grimaces at the imagery, silently not wanting that to happen to everyone he knows.

"Lord Sparda was one such person- but he was different. He had goals, intentions that were even unknown to us! Yet, there are no stories of anyone who has any relation to him." Sanctus sighs. "Ah, such as life. But you know, this castle... holds a fraction of Lord Sparda's power. It was sealed once before, years ago; hunters destroyed this place completely, sealing it inside the darkness of an eclipse."

"Uh huh." Nero narrows his eyes- this castle was sealed? Within the eclipse? Does Dante know about this? "Say... if you know so much about this place, what are you planning to do?"

"Ah, that, is something of great importance." The other man faces Nero. "There was one last note to tack- there was once a great oracle decreeing should someone take ahold of this small power, then they will be the new master of this estate... and they will inherit all of Lord Sparda's powers."

Nero frowns. _Dad isn't going to investigate that, right? I mean-_ "...sure. No specific date or anything?"

Sanctus chuckles, eyes narrowing. "Oh, you will soon understand. Things are be meant to be done for a reason- Ah! I should be going now. I take it you will not leave this place anytime soon?"

"No...? Why?"

"Oh, nothing else. But be careful- things aren't what they appear to be." The old man starts to make his way towards the room's exit. "Farewell, and be careful, my boy."

"You too." Nero nods, frowning as his eyes follow Sanctus leaving. He taps his cellphone and looks at it, seeing that it has stopped recording their conversation. And- ah shit, he's missed a call from Credo. He'll call the other back in a minute. "...what the hell's that about?"

_I should let Dad know soon because he didn't tell me about a guy named Sanctus being in here._


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay; enjoy Nero's journey to the next area!

** _Alchemist's Study _ **

"Well, well. Look who finally shows his face here."

Dante's eye twitches, but his smirk is lazy as it can be. He salutes in greeting to the two men who approach him. "Rock. Morrison. How's the search coming?"

"Oh, it's useful." The white-suited man nods back. His salt-and-pepper beard moves with his features- he's amused at his findings and can not wait to put them into use. "Though for the years we've laid this useless place to rest, I'm surprised these things remained in the same spot."

"Yeah, well, with the additional shiftin' and relookin' through this entire awful piece of hell." The tattooed man snorts, lighting another cigarette before handing one to Dante. "I'm amazed though. Found a series of abandoned weapons in here."

Dante hums, noting the accumulated weapons Rock has placed in his pack. "You- uh. Gonna sell them or what?"

"Well, they should be used for their potential, but only to the right people." Rock chuckles, knowing he's spouting it to get an irked face from the hunter. "But it's bullshit and you know it. Most of 'em are useless- they're trophies if they're lucky. The best thing for you are to get the tricky ones. Seal 'em and make sure their abilities aren't used."

The white-haired man rolls his eyes. More bullshit. Great. Just great. This castle loves to piss him off, doesn't it? "Right. Trish said you both found something here?"

"This way." Morrison points his cane as the two follow him. "Though I have to admit, when Trish called, I was hoping for you to show yourself earlier. We had a lot of trouble dealing with a particular tricky being before coming in here."

"Ah, so Rock had to pull his muscles for once? That's impressive. What did you use?"

"Beowulf." The blacksmith witheringly responds, and Dante starts to laugh. "That finicky little bitch of a Weapon, trying to tell me what the hell to do when I knew that goddamn Golem's weak point... How the hell you can stand him is well-beyond me."

Dante shrugs, arms crossed. "Do you want Nevan? She missed your tunes, Rock. Pretty sure her electrical abilities can help you in a pinch."

"Later. I'll told you to it, dumbass."

Dante shakes his head before facing the other man. "And Morrison, I did you a favor and gave that 'Holy Spear' its useful hiding place."

Morrison stares at Dante, an eyebrow arched in interest. "Oh? Where did you place it? Hopefully at a good hiding spot for you to retrieve it later."

"Uhhh..." And the hunter nervously grins, earning the duo's stare. "...yeah, before we get to whatever you wanted to show me, I got a confession to make."

Morrison and Rock stare at each other before staring at Dante, obviously silent as they demand him to tell or else.

"Right. So." He clears his throat, now back to business. "We have a few problems."

* * *

** _The Grand Hall_ **

One echoing footstep in the new area and Nero looks around before letting the door shut.

It's another hallway, but this time, it is well-lit. Candles flicker with their abnormally bright lights, illuminating every area, minimal shadows bouncing around, making Nero grimace as he continues to walk down the hallway and continues to observe, silently wondering if this place will send some unknown ghost after him.

_This just can't be right... Candles don't work like that._ He continues towards another door before he opens it. And resists the urge to groan when he sees yet another bright hallway, only this time peppered with painted portraits. _Not even right! Where in this castle am I_?

He manages to pick up his pace when he hears his phone go off with a very familiar ring- and he tries not to laugh at the rather perfect timing, seeing as there is nothing that's going to be approaching him right now. _What could be the worst possible thing that'll happen while I'm taking a call, anyway?_

"Hey," He grins, hearing his Bluetooth come to life. "How are things over there?"

"I hate to ask," Credo's bored tone comes through, "But is it possible for me to ask for a monster to come my way-"

"Credo!" Kyrie gasps. "How dare you ask that!"

Nero tries not to snicker. "You don't want any. Trust me; they're just as bad as what you'd expect. But are you both bored?"

Credo groans. "What do you think? How are **you** holding up?"

"Ugh. For one," He looks at his still glowing arm. "...My right arm's still absorbing monster or demon souls to no end, so. There's one- oh. Wait. We're not the only ones here in this castle." (He still has that recording.)

"Aren't Dante and the others here with us?" Kyrie's voice asks. "I thought he established it a while back-"

"No no no. I mean... as in someone **else** Dad doesn't know about."

Both of them fell silent on the other side before Credo asks, "I'm. ...sorry, **what?**"

Nero groans. "Have you been listening-"

"No, I mean, I heard you loud and clear." Credo's voice turns to one of cautiousness. "What did this guy look like?"

"Uh, well... he's an old man. He wore all white robes- you know, like a pope." He furrows his eyebrows, silently recalling why was it that Sanctus looked so off to him. "And that he was looking at some portrait in the room when I entered in."

"A... pope?" Kyrie murmurs. "Did he say his name? I thought popes in general are not allowed to leave unless the Church delegates it."

"So did I. But," The white haired teen frowns, "For some reason, this guy is... very odd. As in I don't think he's normal. He said his name was Sanctus and that he has to do something for-"

"Sanctus?" Credo cuts in again. "Nero. Are you sure?"

Nero stares at the phone. _Is Credo okay?_ "Yeeeah...?"

The response he gets was not one he's expecting: Credo silently cursing before asking Kyrie something that Nero can barely hear-

-to only hear Credo murmur, "Sorry to cut you off, but I have to find out something."

"Huh? Wait, what's going on?"

"Nero," It's Kyrie. But why does she sound so worried? "Are you sure that it was-"

"An old guy named Sanctus, he was staring at me before asking me what I was doing here." Nero sighs, thinking this will help. ...even if it was moot. "Kyrie. Is Credo okay?"

"He is, it's just..." She trails off before murmuring, "I'm sorry. I'll explain when I get the chance, I promise-" And the call cuts off, causing Nero to stare back at the phone, lost on what just happened.

"...the hell, guys?" Nero's eyes narrow, recalling that Kyrie also acted strange from this. "Are you both okay?"

He tries to call them again, but he got the busy signal, causing him to hang his head before looking back. The thought of returning to the entrance tempts him so- _But I promised Dad I'll explore the castle. _He thins his lips before turning back to the other side. _He told me if I needed to find out what's really happening..._

He grimaces, striding forward, still sensing nothing malicious when he appears at the set of doors, waiting for him to open it. _If there's a chance for me to return to the front of this place, I'll take it. I need to know if they're okay-!_

And he kicks it to only hear the door slam echo throughout the now lit up area.

...only it wasn't another hallway.

This time, his eyes widen when he takes in his new surrounding, a cold air hitting in like a gentle gust to welcome him to the massive Grand Hall.

"Shit." He murmurs out of awe. "**This** is inside of an old castle like this...?"

The Hall is like the vast entrance to a palace. Chandeliers illuminate the vast space, presenting the rick tapestry and curtains that surround the different doors that lead to other rooms. There are large windows that present the clear night sky, sparse clouds barely visible; the moon and stars visible as they barely shine through, clashing against the wondrous lights within the Hall. The floor itself shines with the splendor design; and faint music floats in through the shallow orchestra stage-

-wait. Music.

_That's not right._ Alarm bells sound in the teen's mind, hand now clutching on Red Queen as he feels the sword buzz with the energy he's acquired. _Nobody's in this area. Why am I hearing music?_

He takes another steps and hisses with the realization that he isn't **alone** when he hears a deep gust of wind. And now, presented before him with its grandiose splendor, he sees faint outlines of beings, slowly gaining translucence as they appear. Twirling, laughing, and music grows clearer as he stand before the sight of people in clothing of the old: gowns, suits, masks, and three-pointed hats of various colors move to what he now recognizes as a waltz.

And his arm and subconscious sense tells him: _These are your enemies. Fight them, take their strengths, make it your own, use these souls you've gathered to your advantage...!_

"Oh come on. Really?" Nero witheringly stares at the sea of dancing apparitions that appear unlikely to harm him. "How the hell am I supposed to fight against **ghosts**, you stupid sword?"

Was he expecting for it to respond? Of course not. Whatever this voice is, it's starting to tick him off.

So Nero rolls his eyes- before feeling his right arm thrum slowly, turning its runes and glowing a rather strange blue. He frowns before his eyes widen, recalling vaguely somewhere within his ire earlier, that animated armor's color is the very same blue.

He wonders how in the ever loving world did-

_"Your power **woke up**. You absorb demon energy, which allows you to 'feed' off them."_

Dante's words haunt him and Nero grows cold, looking back at the ghosts before closing his eyes. "So... you're telling me to use this power to beat whatever is in this castle, Dad? Am I supposed to use its power against these- things?"

He can just imagine Dante nodding yes- but with a worried, upset look in his eyes.

_Why are you upset?_ He wants to ask, but he can't. Dante wouldn't respond to his calls earlier- he's on business, but Nero wants answers to questions he has a feeling this castle won't provide. That and-

-at the moment, he needs to proceed further in if he wants to find Dante and ask him in person. Even if it means using a power he has little to no idea about.

His left arm grips Red Queen and Nero sharply breathes in.

"Fine." He murmurs to himself. "If I can do it well, this better work."

And he darts through, knowing very well the cold air and ghosts shift their attention to him, readying to attack him despite their fragile facade as they hone on him.

_Focus like earlier-_ His right arm glow brighter, ignoring the faint whispers of the souls he has absorbed in the previous area. _Don't let them fool you._

The ghosts face suddenly turn hollow, torn, frightening as they glide towards the teen. Nero feels something change, as if something finally busted open as he screams, grabbing Red Queen by the handle-

-and slashes the ghosts with a widened, gaping strike that tears and decimates at the apparitions with a glowing strike, tearing at the floor with an obvious **crack**!

The music stops playing, but Nero continues on, stepping forward as the ghosts lunge at him. Strike, after strike, he continues to attack the ghosts that now shred into nothingness before his absolute glowing blade. He barely hears his ears ringing, pretending he didn't hear the wails of now vanishing spirits, not even caring if he feels more of the souls being absorbed in his right arm, continuing to do so until the entire Grand Hall is left empty, leaving it dead silent except for him.

As the last sets of ghosts vanish, Nero ceases his attack, finally realizing the waltz ceases to play. The Hall is silent, some of its walls and furniture tarnished with burned strikes. Yet Nero didn't care; the evil spirits were gone.

He laxes his stance, yet still gripping on Red Queen as he takes a deeper breath, closing his eyes.

Then he gasps, suddenly feeling pings of malicious aura surrounding him. Opening his eyes, he glances around- before realizing there are other rooms connected to this Hall.

"Great." He grimaces, deciding now is the best time to move and find out. "What else can be here aside ghosts?"

* * *

** _Alchemist's Study _ **

"...and now that's how everything came to how it is."

Silence greets Dante as Rock and Morrison stare at him.

"So," Rock's voice is the first to ask after Dante with some degree of ire. "You mean to tell me you gave two of my newer creations to a **kid**?"

Dante's eye twitches. "First off, no, Nero's not a kid anymore! And two, is **that** all you care about!?"

"What do you think, dumbass?" The blacksmith bumps his fist on top of Dante's head, even knowing it doesn't hurt. "Blue Rose and Red Queen were something different from Rebellion and the ladies. And you decided to give those two to a rookie who may or may not know how to properly **use** those two?"

"Shut up, Rock." Dante groans. "Nero needed to learn how to properly defend himself and those two weren't going to listen to me. So I figured give 'em to someone who needs good weapons to start off."

Rock stares at him, clearly not buying it.

"And I don't think Red Queen and Blue Rose like me." Dante sighs. "I'm not about to give up Rebellion and the ladies for experimenting on how those two work. Even Alastor knew I'm not compatible with Red Queen and Blue Rose and he's the worst weapon of them all."

The blacksmith sighs, letting his fist off. "At least you could have let me know earlier instead of now."

"Sorry. I'll pay you for the trouble since you worked hard on making them." This makes Rock grunt, at least satsfied with this answer. Then Dante turns to Morrison, silently hoping the older gentleman doesn't whap him with his cane. "Okay. For you-"

Morrison hums, "You decided to give the 'Holy Spear' to your other adopted child?"

Dante nods. _Credo, you didn't lose it, I hope. _"...he's seen it before. So yes, before you ask, Morrison, he knows how to use it." He huffs, a fond memory crossing his mind. "...Credo asked if he can practice in secret so Nero and Kyrie can't find out about it."

Rock's eyes widen, but the courier laughs. "Damn Dante, you raised some smart kids! Looks like you're actually parent material after all!"

"What!? The times when I was telling all of you not to impose shitty manners in front of Nero and kids not enough of a hint!??"

Morrison only laughs, causing Dante to stare at his other sane companion.

"I appreciate you two believing I am a shit parent. The kids like having me as their guardian, thank you very much." The hunter can feel a vein throb in ire. "Any other things you want to poke fun at me for?"

"Yeah. How the hell did they get here?" Rock stares at Dante. "I thought you said-"

Dante silently swears the blacksmith and Trish influence each other too much with their backhanded gossip. "The eclipse called them here, no, I'm not sure how that works, will you stop thinking I dragged them here when I clearly didn't!?"

Rock snorts and Morrison shoots him an apologetic smirk.

Dante glares at them. "I hate you both. But the kid's now in the castle, Credo and Kyrie are out, hopefully not coming in, and yes, the kid wanted answers."

"So, in the move of what I will now deem you as 'Dad of the Year' material," Rock deadpans, "You just didn't tell Nero a damn thing and let him run around in this shitty large place even we have no clue about."

Dante opens his mouth before shutting it, feeling his ears burn. "...I hate you even more for being so right."

Rock rolls his eyes.

"But if Nero finds you and has questions," Morrison steps in, "What would you do, Dante? There's no way out of this one; and you definitely **do not** want your child left alone in the dark."

"I... He's not my actual kid, but..." Dante pauses before he sighs, covering his eyes with his hands. "...yeah. I don't want Nero to suffer like we- I mean, I- had."

His scowl returns, silently recalling when **he** just accepted it while Dante had to deal with the guilt, trying to struggle accepting his powers. And what came with it, what had to be done, what choice he made in order to make sure nothing horrible takes over the world again.

...even if meant cutting **him** off. **He** would never come, no matter how many times Dante asked him prior to their final confrontation. It was... decades ago- no, centuries ago. Their very last talk was after defeating Mundus and the days that stretched on before Dante asked. And it crushed and tore his heart when **he** refused-

-and Dante silently swore a vow to never chase after **him** again, no matter how much it made his chest ache, no matter how much a part of his mind keeps telling him he misses **him**, that he really needs **him**-

Then his rational, reality side kicks his ideal romantic side. _Okay, hello? Shut up and move on. You got your three adopted kids trapped in this shitty castle that suddenly decided to pop out of nowhere. Your friends are here, there's potentially a kooky crazy cult here, **he's** not coming, he never will, clam it up and move on. There's someone better out there that'll accept you and maybe will even live out the rest of their lives with you, even if you're a dhampir. Forget about that jackass- that's the **last thing** on your mind right now._

"And Dante? The last thing you said worries me." Morrison frowns. "That symbol of your **father's sword**, out of all the things?"

_Oh. Right. _And all of that shoots out and pure irritation returns over... that. "Yeah." The hunter's face turns to an ire scowl. "What the hell did Dad do that made **this** happen? Did he suddenly become some sort of fucking messiah to these people or what?"

"Probably...?" Rock trails off before he sighs. "Your father is way too trusting. No matter how many times he believe in the best of them, we find a way to mess it all up and you clean up every single mess he has somehow made."

_The story of my life, apparently._ The dhampir witheringly quips. _Dear old Dad, screwing up in something else yet again. I wonder how bad this one got._

"Do we know the name of said cult yet?" Morrison asks. He shakes his head when hearing the two respond with a flat 'No.' "Right. I wonder, then."

"Wonder about what?"

"You know how I told you about the case with the missing people in the last three years?" Morrison says and Dante frowns. "Don't you think they have some involvement with this cult?" His eyes stare at the hunter. "Perhaps involving themselves with anything worse than the damned...?"

_Ugh. I forget Morrison's **other** profession at times like this._ "I'm sure raising the dead is the least of your worries, JD. It's even more so since you know what this shitty castle dishes out- you were there, once. But the cult with the missing group of people in here...? Is it even possible that they have-"

"Yeah, no, cults in a place like this spell trouble, dumbass." Rock huffs. "If Miss Trish said they showed up in here with an intention with your dad's sword as its crest, it's best to assume they ain't the friendly sort."

Dante grimaces, narrowing his eyes. "As much as I want to know why they're here, I'm more worried about... this." He taps the floor with his foot. "This- you both know, being this very castle we're in."

Morrison hums, "Ah. Right. ...do you think that group might have something to do with it?"

"Maybe, and things repeat in the same general direction as every plan gone wrong, I bet they want some form of power just to take over the world. Or destroy it. Whatever. That group can just kill themselves out of the gene pool and that'll solve things quick." Dante grouches, facing Rock. "Should we meet with the babes and figure out where in this idiot castle they are so we can ask?"

The other shrugs, "Sure thing. I ain't gonna stick around here- maybe I'll show Trish a few things or two with the new stuff I found before I swap Beowulf with Nevan."

"Right, Morrison-" Dante turns around- before a surprised sound escapes him. He and Rock look around to find the other man gone, traces of what he silently swears feels like old magic swirling away to nothingness. He stares back at Rock. "Did he just-"

"All I can say," Rock calmly states, "Is that Morrison is your fellow carrier and how he used to kill demons is beyond me. Those teleportation spells of his freak me out even more."

"Oh, that's not what I'm scared about," Dante shudders in fear. "I already know about Morrison's skills. I think he **just** teleported somewhere on his own."

"Good grief. Show-off for a... what the hell did he call his actual job again?"

"Elemental Alchemist."

Rock stares at him. "...wouldn't it be better to call him a Wizard or Warlock?"

"Maybe."

"But from the way he **talks**-" The blacksmith pauses, "Is he a voodoo priest? Did you ask if he's that type?"

"Oh, I did once, about a few decades ago." Dante's frightened, nervous smile appears. "That man blasted me with a Fireball and Lightening. That burn took **weeks **to recover from."

(That incident is one he refuses to tell about. Blackmail won't even get him to talk about it. And that is the only other thing Trish is not willing to talk about- considering that she was there with him at that day. Alchemy is one of the dark arts he refuses to mess with and Dante knows very well never to tread there. Again.)

"Ouch." Rock snickers. "So much for the invulnerable vampire stereotype."

"Shut up, Goldstein. I'm a **dhampir**-"

"I kid, I already know about it and the differences." The blacksmith cackles, seeing the hunter's eye twitch. "Lady's right. You're pretty easy to tease."

"Shut up." Dante huffs, looking back at the spot where Morrison disappeared from. "I think I know where Morrison went."

Rock sighs, running his hand through his hair. "...let me guess, he wants to meet your adopted son."

"Yeeeep." And Dante sighs, feeling a familiar, warm flicker he senses as Nero's slowly awakening power appear as a blip in mind and he smiles. "...I shouldn't be worried. He won't be hard on the kid, so I'm confident Morrison knows what he's about to say."

"Wow." Rock stifles a laugh. "Imagine if Morrison asks him to join you on your jobs."

Dante groans, wanting to fight something for once. "Don't remind me. Where's the exit to this place again? We should probably find out more about this shitty group and figure out what they're up to."

(At least tonight will distract him from the past pretty well. Considering part of it now has to do with whatever bullshit his father did once before that Dante has to uncover himself...)

"And the weapons?"

"I'm not your pack mule, asshole!"

* * *

**The Grand Hall**

Nero isn't so annoyed about the sheer volume of space in the Hall that he's searching all over. Nor about the many rooms that he silently swears can rival as bedrooms (they're not bedrooms, they're waiting rooms/powder rooms), or corridors that lead to other rooms-

-whoever designed this castle has to be shot because the design is off, and he needs a freaking map to navigate.

"**YOU SCOURGE-"**

He rolls his eyes and slashes whatever the hell that thing is- and grimaces at the orb that suddenly jets into his right arm.

There was also some Chimera-like beast that was blocking his way earlier; after finishing that off, Nero can feel its soul slowly coursing in him, trying to manifest itself into something valuable for Nero to channel as, but he hasn't even done a thing yet.

_Besides, _He silently notes, _I think I'm close to leaving this massive area before I move on. This is great and all, but I need a place to heal!_

"And two more to go." Nero warily sighs, leaving yet another dead end room before reemerging to the next door. "What else am I going to be dealing with-"

A loud roar cuts through the still playing music and Nero's head snaps up, realizing that yet another Chimera materialized itself, instantly charging at Nero and the latter has no way to prepare. _What!? Here- how!? I just killed one not too long ago and its soul- ohhh fuuuuuuu-!_

-though when he barely has his hands touching Red Queen, he feels something scorching and crackling before Nero runs towards the pillar. The Chimera, on the other hand, turns around just in time to roar from pain, burning from the hot-white fireball that dances with lightening. Nero peeks out, near to the point of gasping from being still.

"What the hell- where- How-!?"

"That, kid, was a close call!" He hears another voice smoothly chuckle. Then he hears a tap of a cane and a man approached him, wearing a very crisp, unscathed white suit. "Never thought I'll give this as a compliment, but your Dad taught you well."

Nero's mind and senses flare at the mentioning of Dante. "And... you are...?" Nero slowly approaches the white-suited man.

"Morrison." The man tips his white fedora, wrinkles crinkling his eyes. "An ally, by the way. Your Dad- or should I say Dante- talks quite a lot about you."

Nero brightens immediately. "You know him!? Wait, is Dante here?? Where is he?"

"Taking care of business in another part of this dark castle." Morrison grins when Nero's shoulder deflates a bit. "Ah, don't worry, kid. He's been worried about you since you stepped in here, fighting against these lovely little monsters. Though I have to say-" He gestures to the now disintegrating Chimera, "They look worse than before."

"Worse than... I don't know, I just beat a couple and some ghosts in this room." The young teen softly laughs. "I'm- sorry, look, it's been a weird night so far."

"The same for all of us, trust me. Though this one... man, Dante never told me about this bullshit getting worse." Morrison hums and Nero swore for a moment there was a spike of... something flowing through this man. It's not like Dad's, but it's mystical. Mysterious, hints of dark clouds and intrigue-

"Did you make that fireball thing earlier?" Nero blurts out and clamps his mouth shut, realizing he's asked his out loud.

Morrison, on the other hand, blinks before he laughs. It echoes through the massive hall- that strangely made the music soften in respect for him. It's as if the **ghosts** ceased their malicious aura in his presence. "Oh, you're amusing. It's already been about three minutes and you figured that out?"

"It's. ...not that hard." The white-haired teen grumbles, flustered. "You're the only one who's here."

"Eh, well, what can we do except to defend ourselves." Morrison shrugs. "But yes, to answer that, I did. And yes, to answer what I suspect you're about to ask, I'm one your Dad's friends he doesn't talk about, but well, there's a reason for that. There's a certain type of magic that runs in my veins. For years, decades- for centuries, you can say. But it's not the kind Dante knows or- well, claimed to think I practice. It ain't voodoo, first off. Ohhh no, trust me when I say Dante knows way better than to tick my nerves."

"Huh." Nero smirks, wondering if the same applies to Lady. "So- hey, since you're here..."

"Hm?"

"Can- well, can I ask you something?"

The white-suited man grins, leaning forward in his cane. "Ask away."

* * *

"And you're sure that's what happened before you entered in this hall?"

Nero nods. He's just told Morrison about his encounter with that weird old man Sanctus. The one he's never seen before.

"Sanctus... why does he sound familiar?" Morrison frowns, earning the teen's slight confusion. He shakes his head and asks, "Say, did he tell you how he managed to get in here?"

"You mean Sanctus? He told me that he-" Nero stops himself, silently recalling what the old man said. "...wait, he said 'exploration.' Then he mentioned _'Our Lord and Savior.' _What or who was he worshipping?"

If that was an indicator of something, he's seen the spark fly in Morrison's eyes. "Oh boy. This can't be good. Nero, is that what Sanctus said, word for word?"

"That and he was talking about vampires." Nero continues, seeing the older gentleman glance at the place. "Is... something wrong, Mister Morrison?"

"Please, just Morrison." The teen's lips twitch to a smile when Morrison chuckles. "That 'Mister' makes me feel old."

"Aaaand Dad isn't, at his age?"

The older man laughs. "Now I like you, kid. You just made a good point about your dear ol' pops- but better to ask him yourself about his **real** age. Back to business. Yes, this Sanctus is going to be a massive problem since we're also trying to figure out who these people are."

Nero's eyes widen a bit, but not about Dante's real age deal. "Wait, you've **met** them before?"

Morrison shakes his head. "Nope. Just seen their emblem." 

"...that's it...?"

Morrison nods. "Note this; if you see someone having a sword logo anywhere on them, either run or let any of us know."

"A... all right," He nods, silently deciding not to tell Morrison about the way Credo and Kyrie reacted. "But..."

Morrison pauses before he sighs, "Let me guess, you don't have other numbers on you?"

"I mean, Dad's not answering." Nero takes out his cellphone to find a slight weaker signal than before. He cans on the idea to ask if the signal gets weaker the further he ventures because, well, that's not the best time to ask. "What should I do?"

"You can call any one of us any time, kid." Morrison hands over his card and Nero pockets it. "We'll be there to help you- whether you want it or not is the question."

Well, that's... a thought he'll be thinking about.

"I'll try." Nero nods before he glances at the old man. "Hey, Morrison? If you're going back there, can you do me a favor?"

The white-suited man nods. "Sure, Nero. What's up?"

Nero fidgets, thinning his lips. "Credo and Kyrie. They're at the entrance- and nobody else is watching them. Dante told me to make sure they don't enter in and I get that! But-"

"You want me to see if they're okay?" Morrison finishes, earning the younger boy's frantic nod. "Well, I did get the info I needed. Sure, I'll look after them. They're your friends and Dante's other kids, after all."

"Yeah." Nero silently recalls the way Credo reacted when Dante told them to stay put. "I just. ...it's Kyrie. And Credo. I-":

"You're worried about 'em, aren't you?"

The teen nods, gripping his right arm with his left. "That and... Morrison, please don't tell them about my arm. I know it-" He grimaces and Morrison takes a look at the arm and it's still the same. Dark tattoos that glow red and blue. He feels something else that's dark and foreign in him and Nero doesn't like it. "-it looks so weird. It's... I hate it. I don't like it. But Dad said it's something I have."

"So he must've told you **some** hint of what you have, then?"

Nero nods, taking a shaky breath. "Am I... I'm still human, right? Powers and all?"

"Nero. Deep in you, you're still human. And know that you're not the only human here in this place, trying to help you understand that." Morrison claps his shoulders. "If you have anything else about Sanctus and this group he is part of, call me and let me know. The same goes for your arm, kid. I'm really hoping nothing horrible happens to you along the way. I should be able to relay it to the others." He strides away, reaching towards the doors before he glances back. "A word of advice, Nero. Pay attention well to your surroundings. It'll come in hand- especially for a place like this."

"Thanks, Morrison." Nero nods in relief, looking down at the floor before glancing at his right arm- before he realizes what else he wanted to ask. "Wait-"

And stops when he notices Morrison gone.

"...the hell? He was just... right here." Nero stares at the spot before his eyes trail. "And that area leads to the Grand Hall..." He takes a few steps to see if Morrison is still there, but he isn't. He can feel traces of something powerful fade away, but he shakes it off.

"Huh." He frowns a bit before shrugging to himself, walking down the hallway before reaching the next large set of doors. "Well, I'll ask him later."

_About that portrait of that man I saw earlier..._


	4. Act 1 Scene 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edit: fixed chapter title. My bad...

** _The Master's Library_ **

The Grand Hall was surprisingly quiet after Morrison left.

Though Nero is strangely bothered when the ghosts whisper something about 'the Mystic' and 'ancient magic' before glancing to Nero, a bit relieved and worried for his sake.

"What the hell are you worried about my sake for?" Nero mutters out loud, finally finding the exit to the Hall. "He's a friend of my Dad's. And I know my Dad can beat you all." His mood sours a bit when he swears he hears laughter before music floats back in. "...stupid ghosts, why can't you just go away...?"

He opens the door and walks through- before shutting it and leans his head against the door in the now silent hall in some moment to gain some reprieve (for his own sanity) before taking out his phone- and groans when he sees the obvious lack of a signal. He groans, his head meeting against the cool, semi damp wood.

"Damn it. What the hell, I can't call Kyrie or Credo..."

He grunts, standing up before glancing his slightly bloodied sword. Then he looks down to his still glowing and ever creepy looking arm that has decided to take on some lovely shade of tannish-grey. He grimaces, rolling down his jacket sleeves before lifting Red Queen and placing the sword on his shoulders-

_Just like how Dad holds his sword, huh?_ Nero smiles, closing his eyes. _When Dad plays around with that bamboo sword Lady brought back from one of her trips to Japan, he always has it around his shoulders. Credo and I would beg him to lift us with it and he would do it, complaining how heavy we are. But he would lift us up so easily_... When he would get that one broadsword out for a polish, he and Credo would beg Dante to slice some targets, show off whatever attacks he can do with that awesome looking sword. His Dad would be surprised by this, but then he would demonstrate it, impressing Nero so much that he would want to have a sword like that.

The pang in his heart clenches in him and he wonders if it's possible to go back to those good days. When he didn't know anything else except his family and his friends, not having to worry about a damn thing with a creepy castle and dark appearances. But the cool breeze hits his face and he looks up, seeing another door before him and Nero's smile fades to a scowl.

_...I wish it would've been like that again._

He sighs and approaches the door before finding the knob and pushes the door open.

A smell of dust greets him and Nero resists the urge to cough, barely covering his sight to get adjusted to the clearer lights that surround him. One step in and he feels a long rug. He frowns, looking around to close inspection of the place.

"There's so many... moving parts." He sees a series of platforms housing multiple bookshelves, furniture, and columns that flank the some parts of the room. and Nero shudders, silently wondering if it's structured like this on purpose- it would be, otherwise some of them won't be connected to each other. He can see some of them are divided in-between walls, some mechanical parts slowly moving with carefully polished gears and interlocking chains. But he sees the bookshelves filled with novels) the spines revealing themselves in their ancient, grandiose splendor with titles familiar and unknown.

He barely grins, recalling very well Credo loves reading. And visiting libraries and bookstores when he gets the chance. To Nero, it's just books. Reading is not a thing he would sit around and be patient for, but Credo loves it.

_"The research, idiot." Credo laughs when Nero warily stares at the amount of books he has stacked on the desk. "I like to know about things- hey, it can't just be Nico who knows things!"_

_"And what the hell are you going to do with it all when you can't find a use for them?" Nero grins, spying a novella on vampires. "Aside making me look like an idiot?"_

_"Well, **you** hate reading. That, you got from Mister Dante." Nero blushes, scowling and not wanting to admit it's true. "I don't know; maybe keep a record of things I know of. Then I can pass it on to someone who can use it for something." Credo smiles, looking at his bookshelf. "I want to use it all to help for good, if I can. And I think Mister Dante knows about it."_

_And that's why he tries to buy you tons of first-editions of books when he can find it._ Nero knew Dante spoils them all: Credo with books, quills, and everything for a classic bookworm; Kyrie with the clothing and cooking materials she wants; and Nero with the best fighting gear he can get.

But he knew it's odd Dante doesn't do the same to himself. It's about them, the ladies, and...

Nero stops- and it's a good thing he did too. He barely stops to look down and balk, immediately taking a couple of steps back when he realized he was about to fall down God knows where.

"H-Holy shit." Nero wheezes, barely catching his breath as some degree of vertigo overwhelms him. He only gets this second to recover when he hears a howling screech. He looks up and groans when more of those creepy Scarecrows greet him, mouths appearing in their torn, messed up grins. "Oh come on! Seriously!? Can't I- not even a damn break!?"

He groans in frustrations, allowing it to form in his arm before dashing forward with Red Queen. One slash destroyed them- which is a good thing because he can barely scratch them earlier- and he manages to find himself atop of a upper structure, letting him climb up to the next level of the massive space before slashing at another set of demons- **demons!?**

"What- are you kidding me?" Nero is so sure he's seeing things. But with the blood red wings, bronze spear, and their obvious darkened, burning eyes that sear death at his arrival says otherwise. "So help me whatever godawful God I decided to piss off today-"

He feels his arm react and he decides to slash it with whatever monster's soul he's sucked up in that arm of his- and tries not to grin in delight when he hears roars of anger and defeat before repeating it to the other monsters that approach it. He grins, noting that there's blazing **fire** roaring through his arm, not burning it, but helping him and Red Queen slash through the monsters.

"You know what? I take everything bad back about you now." Nero glances at his blazing arm. "I think I'd like to use your powers if it gets all badass like this!"

With a yell, he sprints up before jumping off one of the bookshelves, hearing it tumble to the ground as he feels Red Queen slash through a series of flying demons. Imps with their maniacal grins darts and attempt to stab him, but Nero was faster. He silently called out forth spears that skewer the tinier pests with the Armor Soul before feeling the demon fire blazing back, a now comforting fire at his side instead of painful fire.

Then he sees a painting twist, turn (_These come to life!?_ _Holy shit, that's awesome and frightening at the same time-!)_, glare and dart towards him before Nero sets it on fire, smelling the scorched painting.

"**Now** we're talking!" Nero grins, kicking a bookshelf to the side and sees another painting break out from its hold, its faux portrait appearing to morph into a sneer. "Dad might hate these haunted house deals from movies and all, but I'm actually happy to see it!"

Maybe he can steal a tome while he's at it just to give it Credo and see what he can make of it.

Right now- and from the looks of it- he has some demons, animated paintings, and Scarecrows to kill.

* * *

** _Courtyard of Tranquility_ **

"You know, just for the next time we end up in an absolute god-forsaken castle that's filled with shitty monsters and vampire bullshit," Rock grunts, shoving the very heavy bookcase as Dante pushes while holding onto a book, "Will you **please** tell them **not** to place in hidden doors and traps that could've gotten any normal human killed!?"

"That's the idea..." Dante resists the urge to flip his blacksmith friend off. Even more so to Morrison since his 'helpful' carrier decided it was a good idea to leave the two to venture the rest of the Study, leaving the two to fend for themselves while lugging around a series of weapons Rock may or may not end up nullifying before selling. That and- did Dante ever tell anyone how much he hates the 'armor coming to life' deal? It's like a haunted mansion cliché. Atop of everything else about shitty horror movies, but this gets on his nerves even more.

"You know, now that we're talking about cliched moments, maybe this castle can throw us, oh I don't know- a little hint as to where the goddamn exit to this shit place is would be a good idea!?"

"Uh, yeah, we're movin' it." Rock witheringly glares at him. "From a rusty set of gears that I swear to the high heavens needs to be oiled and geared **properly**-"

"Shut up, Rock." Dante groans, pushing his strength to move the bookcase a bit more again. He swears a whisp of dark, cruel cloud caresses him with that thought and Dante's eye twitches, knowing pretty well what made this horrible castle return.

And he absolutely **hates** it.

_Oh, so now you have the guts to show up, especially after three years of recovery, you dark, swirling piece of shit? It'll come back to haunt you, you chaotic mess. And I'll **relish** that moment when I **stab** you after I find your hidden place._

The cool air that instantly hits them was not one he expected though.

The two blink, stare at each other before peering through the corridor that greeted them.

"A hidden passageway?" Rock turns to the corridor. "I never thought I'd see this day come to be..."

"Ha ha, it's probably this stupid castle amping up its theatrics." Dante grumbles, feeling a bit more irritated. "C'mon. I want to know if we can find the others. Preferably Lady or Trish- if the babes are not shooting around this place."

Rock groans, strapping on Nevan as Dante straps on Beowulf. "If anythin', I'm glad the first bullet always lands to you and not me."

"Ha ha ha." That's true and Dante admits being shot at is slowly getting old. "Though if it's from-"

**BANG!**

Dante groans, feeling the searing hot bullet hit his chest before he rips out the bullet with the only hand that doesn't have armor attached to it. He feels the hole slowly close and he can't help but grimace at the smell of his own blood before tossing the now cooling bullet to the side. The burn ebbs away, but that's not what the hunter is ire about.

Rock winces a bit. "You okay there? Need some salve or potions?"

"I'll deal." The hunter grunts. "A potion though, would be nice."

"With you bleedin' all over and... well, shit, can't lose our best fighter to a simple gun wound." Rock opens his other, smaller bag and hands over a cold, red flask to Dante. "Hope this'll sate whatever blood desire you've been hankerin', too. Lady told me you didn't ask for any blood for the last week or so."

Dante stills, staring at him. "Did you-"

"No." Rock glares at him. "There's no blood in the potion. We all made sure, asshole."

"Good." The hunter downs the red liquid in one go, silently glad that it tastes like expensive, good booze instead of the blood he really is not in the mood to hunt for.

_Because the last time I even drank blood... that was out of sympathy. That woman felt bad and donated her blood before I told her to stop. At least she's alive and well with her new companion. _Dante closes his eyes, feeling the potion kick in and heal his wounds. _It... isn't like **his** blood- okay, stop. I can't think about him and act like a damn chump tonight. Get over him, Dante, again, **he's** not coming back. No matter how many times I ask myself, he'll never come._

"I don't want to ask for anybody's blood tonight, if possible." He ignores Rock's grimace at that idea before they made their way out- to only see someone in the way, holding out her gun and Dante sighs.

_I think I'm in better hands with the people I'm with, anyway. Screw him._

"Lady." He calmly greets the figure that stood in front of the open exit with a simple wave from his bloodied hand. The flask is smeared with his own blood, but Dante will clean it soon. "I appreciate that you shot first without having to call out that you're in the way."

"Sorry about that." Lady calls out, a grin in place as she takes away her gun. "Didn't think you two would show up here- whoa, is this a shortcut?"

Rock muffles his laughter, trying not to snicker at the hunter's expense. And he can hear those two weapons laughing: one filled with sympathy, the other cackling with glee.

"Lady," Dante grumbles, silently relieved to see her alive and well. "I **hate** you."

The gunswoman cackles, reloading her bullets. "I'm glad to know you're in the best state for a chat, Dante. So, where's Morrison? Isn't he with you guys?"

"Oh, he teleported to do his own thing. You know. ...his usual... alchemy deal." He's also certain his carrier went to visit Nero, but he's not about to tell this to her. "But he said he found something of interest. So maybe you can pry it off him later since he likes you better?"

Lady hums, reloading her bullets. "I could, but if it involves any magic, you're coming with me. I am not about to have some idiot mystic attempt to pick me apart and wonder how I managed, years later."

"Believe me, I think we'd all like to avoid that fate." Dante shudders before hearing his phone ring. "Huh. So there is reception here?"

"In the shittier parts of the castle, you get nothin'." Rock snorts and Lady laughs. "Almost tempted to bottle up one of those damn messages and toss 'em somewhere in this place just to see who can find it."

"That's... not a good idea." The hunter grunts, silently realizing his fingers are caking with his own blood. Awesome. That is not going to bode well for him, isn't it? "Dante speaking."

"So how come you never told your kid you're a dhampir?" Morrison's voice comes out clear and Dante resists the urge to hurl the item out of the castle depths. "Just out of my thoughts, Dante. You could just tell Nero the truth."

"And have him hate me even more than usual? ...not now." Dante mutters. "Anyway, Rock and I found Lady. There's a secret way out of the Study that leads to this outside space."

"Huh. Interesting-"

"Also, you disappearing like that ain't fun!" Rock groans and Morrison starts to laugh. "What the hell, man!? You coulda just- I don't know, warned me of your freak shit, JD?"

"And ruin the surprise? Naaah, I'll have my fun with my freaky effects."

Now that gets Lady and Dante laughing much to the blacksmith's ire. "Where are you, anyway?" Lady asks. "Trish is somewhere exploring the castle and I know her way of joining back to us. So don't be surprised if she appears out of nowhere." She nudges Rock and the other lets out a seething curse over 'even more freaky shit'.

"I'm finding my way towards the entrance. You know, to see how the other kids are."

"Credo and Kyrie..." Dante has been dodging their calls too. It isn't just Nero he doesn't want to face at this moment. Not when this job comes first. "...let me guess, you met with Nero?"

"Yeah. The kid asked if I can look after them for a while." Morrison sounds concerned. "Maybe it'll do me some good to look after 'em for a while-"

"Just don't tell them more than you already know." The hunter sighs. "I... know they're going to ask so many things tonight. I'm not looking forward to this."

"But?"

"...but I have no choice, do I? It's going to get out in the open soon." About his true nature and about his family. About the cult- that shoots him back to reality and Dante decides to lock up those other thoughts and throw the key away in his mind. _I have other problematic shit to deal with tonight. That one, by the way, is **your fault, DAD!**_ "Wait, Morrison. When you met with Nero, did you both meet with any of those idiots from the cult?"

Lady glances at him, Rock too, but Dante hears a long, dragging sigh from his carrier. "No, but..."

"...but Nero has."

"Yeah." Morrison grunts. "And he gave me something of interest I think you should hear: their cult has a leader, and his name is Sanctus."

"Sanctus..." Dante's eyes narrow. "Funny. I did hear of that name somewhere but let me hear your side first. How did Nero meet him?"

* * *

** _The Master's Library_ **

The rush from the kills earlier ebbed away to irritation. It's obstacle, one after another, and he swears there are areas in this absurdly never-ending Library he'll never get to.

Some he knows he'll have to potentially go back if he wants to go further up this horrible castle.

Nero manages to dash away from the moving platform before it rotates underneath the narrow space, and he strikes one of the ugly Hellion Imps that came in his way. He heaves in relief- before grunting when its soul enters in his arm and he grimaces at the absorption in his blood.

"I... will never get used to this." Ever. Never. "I hate that!"

It's not like his freakishly supernatural tattoos around his arm will listen.

Nero groans and opens the door to yet another room-

-and stills, seeing a very familiar being looking at the door on the other side. Not because he recognizes this person- it's a woman with long blonde hair, wearing black leather pants, heels, and corset, but that's not what stifles Nero.

_Why... do I sense something from her? As if..._

"...Aunt Trish?" Nero carefully asks. "Is that you?"

The figure gasps, turning around and her eyes widen before she smiles. And Nero realizes whatever he felt from her vanished in an instant- but he's slowly suspecting something.

"Nero! Well, well, this is a surprise. The blonde woman grins, her heels clicking against the hard floors as she gracefully walks towards him. "Are you all right?"

"I." Nero pauses before he grips his fists. "Aunt Trish. Are you- a demon?"

She stares at him, stopping a few steps before hugging him.

"I can sense it." He finally babbles, slowly realizing that she definitely isn't like this back home. "When- before my arm got all freaky and I came in this castle, I just thought you're normal. Like Lady and Dad. But now that I got this ability..." He stares at her, silently hoping for his senses to be wrong. "...Trish, are you one of these things in this castle?"

Trish sighs, her hands now on her hips. Her lips thin, taking what Nero said in. "So Dante's right after all. Your power did wake up... I definitely wasn't expecting for you to ask me this right now, though."

"I know." The young teen mumbles, feeling down. "I wished I was..." _Wrong._

"But if you want to know the answer, yes, I'm not human. But I'm not a demon either." He looks up to see Trish walk up to him. "Your Dad helped me understand how to be free and live my own life on my own terms. And I'm grateful for it."

"...Dante helped you out before?" _In the past?_

Trish nods, sadly smiling. "In... oh, Nero. Are you sure you want to tread there? There's a good reason why your Dad is protective of you in times like this."

"But Dad hides things from me." Nero quietly murmurs, looking at the floor. "...he doesn't tell me much except for what I need to know."

"And?"

"I want to know what Dad's doing here and what job he's on that made him so nerved." He takes a breath, looking at her. "And I want to know-" _Why does Dad look so sad when I ask him about my real parents? Why is Dad so upset?? I want to help him, Trish, but I don't know how or where to start!_ "-if I can do anything to help."

No matter how badly he wants to say it, he refuses to say his mind out loud.

"Well... hm." The woman sighs, "That is a long story. In a literal sense- it's a long journey for him to be here like this."

Morrison's line about Dante's real age slowly creeps back and Nero silently wonders if the older man is suggesting his Dad is much more than he looks. "...is Dad even human?"

Trish blinks before she narrows her eyes. "What do you think?"

_Dodging the question. What the hell...?_ But from the way she's staring at him, he silently wonders if he's being judged for something- more along the lines about his Dad.

"...I just know Dad's Dad. And I want to help with whatever he's suffering on his own. I don't care what he is. He's..." He tightens his hold on his arm. "...I don't want to be a burden to him, Aunt Trish. I just... I want answers. There's so many things I want to know right now, like why the hell do I need to explore this castle?" He looks up at her. "That's what Dad told me- if I need answers, I need to come in here and find out! What does that mean!?"

"Hm." She glances at his arm then back at Nero. "I... honestly, I wish I knew. At... okay, I'm not going to lie: your Dad's a moron for suggesting you come in here. But I'm guessing you're not the only one who needs to know."

Nero shakes his head, suddenly recalling Credo and Kyrie. "They're still outside. ...and I can't go back there to help them until I can find a way to go back in the front."

_I don't want them to look at my arm and see it look so... awful._

"Hey, look at me." He lifts his face and Trish sighs, patting his shoulder. "I know it's all confusing and you have lots more you want to ask. I have some answers, but I can't tell the answer unless you want to hear it. It's not going to be pretty, nor will it be kind. You're probably not going to like the answers I tell you- and I'm certain Dante will be angry for telling more than you need to know."

"Why? Is it so bad for me to know these things?"

"No. It... you should be more aware. But I am sure Dante wants to protect you. He raised you well, treated you like his own son.. and wanted you to live what I'm now guessing was a normal life."

"Yeah well." Nero stares at her before he sadly laughs. "Dad... tried. And I know he would want to because he would want me, Kyrie, and Credo to be like... well. I know what he's trying to do for us. But that's not going to happen now, is it?"

Trish shakes her head, a saddened appearance on her face. "No. But I have to agree with you on one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Now that you are here, you are going to know a few things that... well, we'll see how it goes. But I know one thing: Dante will do anything to help you get through this mess. And I am certain no matter what happens, he's going to protect you. You, Kyrie, and Credo. All three of you are like his family-"

"All of you too." Nero blurts out and Trish looks at him in surprise. "You and Lady... and now I'm guessing Morrison now. Is there anyone else?"

"Well- yes. Rock, the person who helps gathering our weapons and making sure they work properly." She smiles, tilting her head when inspecting Red Queen in his hand. "And I imagine he is the one responsible for forging that lovely sword on your hand."

Nero looks down and takes a second look at Red Queen- and his eyes widened to see it softly glow. "He- Dad gave this and a gun to me. He told me that they sync with me better than his weapons- and that Rock made them."

"They suit you." She smiles, kneeling down to inspect the sword. "I don't know about the gun since you haven't awakened it, but your sword is taking a liking to you. Your power manages to get this one in control, despite how fast you were thrown in this situation."

Nero wonders if weapons actually do talk. Otherwise, he would honestly think this is a weird as hell setup and he's being pranked. ...wait, speaking of weird-

"Aunt Trish," Nero decides to ask, "Did Dante ever mention about Sanctus?"

"Sanctus?" Trish blinks before she hums, "No. Why?"

"That guy-" Morrison warned about him and Dante probably has no clue; and Credo and Kyrie both panicked about him. "-Morrison told me he's dangerous. And that he's probably involved in something that... has a sword emblem?" He sees Trish's eyes widen before she narrows them, looking around. "Trish?"

She glances at him, now concerned. "That man, Nero. Can you tell me more of what you know about him?"

"Of... well, I could, but I only met him once... Is something wrong, Aunt Trish?"

* * *

** _Courtyard of Tranquility_ **

"Well." Lady is the first to say after Dante hangs up. "This is... hm."

Dante doesn't look pleased at all. Especially when Morrison told him all of that and... well, it only confirms what they know. And-

"The fact Nero finally met Sanctus is a problem." Rock adjusts Nevan to better suit his frame before glancing at him. "And. ...this means the thing you didn't want to happen-"

"Did." Dante finishes, narrowing his eyes. "Lady. Where exactly did Trish say she was headed?"

"West of here." Lady frowns. "And before you say anything Dante, I found one area that's worth exploring for- you know, initial guesses of what we're going to be up against."

That perks his attention. "Go on."

"And it's a bit upwards, but I think we can meet back somewhere if you want."

The hunter mulls on this for a minute before glancing at them. "I have one in mind, but..." Rock and Lady stare at him, silently wondering what his hesitation is. "It's a bit further to the east- near here, but we all took shortcuts to get here."

"It is one of the parts of this castle that has the least amount of enemies," Rock glances around. "Not to mention there's always the entrance, but... your kids are there and Morrison. Where do you want us to go after we try to get our own leads?"

Dante's smile is nervous as his eyes turn to see the stained glasses on one section of the castle. "Well, as long as one of you can find Trish and tell her where we're heading next..."

* * *

** _The Master's Library_ **

A couple of minutes later finds Nero leaning against the bookshelves, his forehead pressed against his arm as he tries to comprehend what Trish told him. Trish, on the other hand, looks to him in concern before looking over the room for anything out of the ordinary. Then Nero gently stumbles away from the bookcase, causing her to look at him. "Are you feeling any better?"

"...sorta." Nero groans, closing his eyes. "Just... so I get the entire castle thing straight. I wasn't even supposed to be here with Kyrie and Credo. But the fact that..." He glances at him. "You think that this Sanctus is really... Morrison's right, I shouldn't even think about trusting this guy, huh."

"Not if he is wandering in this castle and got to a certain point." Trish nods and Nero allows a heavy sigh to escape him. "Did Morrison tell you anything about a cult with a sword emblem wandering here?"

The teen nods.

"Well, there's more to it than just 'a cult wanting to explore a castle just to exploit its dark magic'." Trish hums. "A while back, before this structure came, Dante was investigating a string of disappearances in a series of cities. It's not just him- Lady and Morrison saw the amounts of people missing and we think that cult has something to do with it."

"...shit." Nero blanches. "Missing people? Is this why Dad's here in this shitty castle? Do you think he's going to find them?"

Trish nods. "We're trying to figure it out, plus more things about this place. But it looks like things have gotten more complicated."

"It... sorry."

Trish stares at him. "What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't-" Nero gulps. "I didn't even think about it, but I think I added more things to worry about for all of you."

"Don't be!" The woman walks over to lightly hug him. "Nero, believe it or not, you're going to be of great help. Just realize that things are not what they usually are, but depending on your perspective, you can take it however way you want. Right now, based on how you reacted to the entire mess with Sanctus and his wannabe cult, I think you're going to come out just fine."

The white-haired teen can't help but feel relieved upon hearing her say those words. He smiles, feeling them lift his spirits a bit. "Thanks, Trish."

"Well... I didn't expect to be thanked like this." Trish smiles, patting his head. "Don't doubt yourself, Nero. You're still you. Dante raised you to keep this in mind. No matter who you are or what family you're from, you're going to be yourself. I'm sure Kyrie and Credo know too; they know who you are too."

He smiles back. _They do... I always for that. _ "Yeah. I... you're right. Guess I should stop worrying and keep going, huh?"

"And do yourself a favor, and stop being a broody kid." Trish grins and Nero sputters. "I'm sure Dante will make fun of you if he heard you now."

"He so would." Not that Nero mind, to be honest.

"Good!" Trish claps her hands in delight. "Say, do you think you'll be needing some help in exploring this place? I think my hunch is telling me I should find something important here... and I'm not sure on how to proceed."

"From this library?" The teen pauses before he groans. Coming to this room was a chore itself. But now... "Yeah, you know what? I might need some help. And-" He looks down to his arm and presents it to her. "I need some advice on how to control **this**. Knowing that you're... a..." He trails off, earning her interest. "Okay, so what exactly are you? If you're actually a demon like human."

"Oh," Trish's smile looks cryptic and Nero isn't sure if this is a good thing. "About me... let me tell you what I really am. And don't worry, I won't do anything strange to you. Just note I am still on your side."

"Sure?" Nero's smile wanes, but he opens the door anyway. _What could possibly go wrong with this now that I have Aunt Trish helping me?_

* * *

** _Castle Entrance_ **

"Nero's not answering his phone." Credo groans, silently swearing in his mind for the upteenth time. "Where is he?"

Kyrie bites her lower lip, grabbing onto Credo's coat as she feels it warming her from the slight cool air. The injuries are gone, but she can still feel the claws that nearly dug to her back... She shivers, instead clutching onto Credo and he glances at her, worried. "Do you think we're going to get out of here?"

"We will, Kyrie." The older brunette nods. "You, me, Nero, and Dante. We **all** need to get out of here and..." He draws a terse breath. "...and we're going to try and make the best of it. All of us. I don't want to admit it, but I'm very worried about everyone."

_About Nero... his arm. And about Dante. ...what has he been hiding from us?_

"That's pretty brave of you to admit you're worried, kid."

Both he and Kyrie jolt, turning to see someone approaching them. A man with a white suit and a white hat approach them- and his dark eyes crinkle when he approaches them.

"Who are you?" Credo stands, wanting to reach and grab the parcel Dante left for him, but Kyrie might be- "How long have you been listening!?"

"Oh, quite a while." The man chuckles, standing a few feet away from the circle. "The name's JD Morrison, by the way. That circle... I didn't think Dante could summon magic but looks like he can... he never ceases to surprise me."

"Morrison?" Credo heard of his name before. Dante mentioned him a few times- but he senses Kyrie being extremely hesitant. The way the man talked about the circle rings some interest in Credo because Dante only told Nero about this. "...okay, then tell me one thing about me I don't know."

The white-suit man blinks and laughs, eyes crinkle with amusement. "Well, well... Dante did mention he gave one of his best weapons to one of his kids. It's certainly not Nero, though; he has a sword and a gun on him."

Kyrie looks at him in surprise, then back to Credo, but her brother eyes the long case that is lying next to her, then back to Morrison.

"...one last question." Credo asks with his serious voice. "Who send you here?"

"Ah, that's easy." Morrison grins. "Nero wanted me to look after you both, so I came as I promised him."

_Nero asked him to see us?_

"And your dad will probably ask me to do the same, considering how long you both might be over here."

Well... the older brunette's suspicions are still there, but he is a bit calm. _Perhaps... he might know what's really going on._

"Credo." Kyrie's hand relaxes as she glances at him. "I think-"

"He's telling the truth, isn't he?" Credo murmurs, narrowing his eyes at the stranger. "Only Dante and Nero know about..."

Kyrie nods before she barely stands to face Morrison. "If Nero sent you here... then I guess you're one of Mister Dante's allies?"

"That I am." Morrison grins, tilting his head. "Don't worry, kids. I don't bite. Though I'm a bit offended your guardian rarely talks about me."

"All right." Credo slowly nods. "I'll. ...yeah, he only talks about the women. Apologizes, Mister Morrison. But I take it that you saw Dante and Nero?"

"I sure did." Morrison chuckles, not disturbing the healing circle as he glances at Kyrie. "How is she? Looks like this is set for... if you don't mind, Miss Kyrie, may I see your injuries?"

"I'm sure he allowed us to be in the circle because she needs to heal." Credo frowns, wondering if this man is offended by the circle, but Morrison hums, stepping inside the circle with no problem as Kyrie barely lowers Credo's coat to reveal whatever injuries ruined her back and her shirt. The deep gashes are gone, but the only remnants are the blood that stains her clothing.

"Okay. You're all healed, and yes, Miss Kyrie, that's a good thing." Morrison grunts, looking worried before he glances back at Credo. "Say Credo, you haven't moved away from this circle?"

"We didn't." Credo shakes his head. "I'm taking it Dante did the right thing..."

"Yeah, but this circle can only last so long." Both brunette siblings stare at the gentleman. "It does its job and demons don't dare intervene in the entrance, from the looks of it. But if this night drags on long, you two would have been in deeper trouble if Nero didn't tell me to come here."

_Which translates to- we would have been killed on the spot._ The older teen grimaces before glancing at Morrison. "...perhaps it's a good thing Nero told you to come here, then."

"So it is." Morrison chuckles, looking back at the entrance. "Since I don't have anything else to do, I can guard both of you. And I will let the kid and Dante know."

"Wait," Kyrie suddenly pipes up. "Where... Mister Morrison, where is Nero? I just- there's something I have to tell him."

"Ah? Well- wait." Morrison glances at both of them- and Credo stills, feeling like he's being read over. "Is something wrong?"

* * *

** _The Master's Library_ **

After beating a large, demonic looking snake-demon with blades and earning its 'soul' that now nestles in Nero's arm _("Is that a sword attached to a demon!?" The teen balks and Trish rolls her eyes, shoots at it_), she asked this when other demons ambushed them in the other subsequent rooms, she asks Nero, "So you just met Morrison? That's interesting."

Nero perks up as he sees Trish tuck away her pistols. "Yeah! I was going to ask Dante when I see him again. What is he, exactly?"

"Well..." Trish giggles. "Morrison is the man who gives your guardian his jobs. Well, at least not the regular nine-to-five you're probably used to hear about."

The teen softly scoffs, a small smile tilting his lips. "Those are boring. I kinda had a suspicion Dante wasn't the type to sit around in an office and answer phone calls all day."

"Oh? Since when?"

"When he wouldn't return and often asked Credo and Kyrie's parents to watch over me in their home while he was gone." She glances at him, an eyebrow arched in interest, but Nero grins back. "That's fine with me. I actually like knowing Dante's a badass father who literally kicks ass for a living."

"That is... the basic gist of it." Trish is trying not to laugh, he realizes, but they stop when they arrive at yet another set of looming doors. He sees Trish straighten herself up and her eyes narrow, looking up at the door that leads away from the large room. "Hey, Nero... did you encounter anyone **else** in this castle yet?"

_Aside me and Dante in here, Morrison hopefully with Credo and Kyrie... and now since Aunt Trish is here, I'm going on a guess and say Lady is here too? Along with this Rock and..._ Nero shakes his head, earning Trish's baffled look. "Not that I know of- aside Sanctus, that is."

"Odd." The woman frowns. "Do me a favor, Nero. Stay close to me and whatever you do... don't do or say anything impulsive. I'm-" She stills for a split second then she glances at him in worry. "-well-"

"I don't care if you're a demon or human." Nero glances back at her. "You're Dante's friend, right? I'm fine with it. Just don't do anything weird and I'm good."

"Oh... the weird things you can ask Dante or Lady about." Trish chuckles and Nero has to do a double-take. Her slight amused glance fades to a concerned look. "But I'm sensing something **dark** behind these doors."

"Huh!?"

But before he asks anything else, she opens the doors and they both cautiously enter in, looking around to see a smaller, room that is filled with more bookshelves and chairs. It was like another room in the odd library-

"Ah! I- had a f-feeling there would be someone else in this m-m-marvelous place!"

-and another person standing over a bookcase, a book open in one of his hand as he turns to glance at Trish and Nero slowly approaching him. The first thing Nero noticed about him is that he is wearing a series of white robes. His brown hair is messy, wavy and tied up in a ponytail. It's when he turns around that Nero finally noticed a monocle in his left eye- and Trish stiffens a bit before a forced smile makes her way to her face.

"Well... the same goes for me, mister-"

"Agnus." The man grins a bit and Nero doesn't like that gleam in his eyes. Then his eye shifts to Trish and back to Nero and the younger teen notices his voice laxes. "You two are rather interesting beings."

"We're human, thank you very much." Nero feels his feathers being ruffled a bit and he hears Trish softly breathe in amusement. "What are you doing here?"

"For- do you have to ask?" Agnus stares at Nero, a bit offended. "This castle has its wonders, of course. I am here because of the man I am with and our group- but I assume you beings don't know about our Lord as well?"

_He's talking about Sanctus, isn't he._ Nero wants to dryly bite back, but he recalls Trish's words and falls silent.

"We... hm, give us a refresher, if you want." Trish smoothly responds and Nero feels the woman's aura give a slight... feel to it that doesn't affect him. But to the other man...

"Ah, if you insist." Agnus, on the other hand, smirks. "Our Lord and Savior is one whose desires are never to be questioned. To be done by our followers and our leader Sanctus- we must do everything in our Lord's name to bring about salvation!"

"And what's this 'salvation' you're going to bring about?" Nero asks, not liking this one bit. "If you're so... interested in bringing it back home."

"The- well." Agnus's chuckles come out dark and Trish's aura stills before retreating, now cautious. "That's something for all of us to... well, for one, we bring about the glory of the almighty immortality to our hands. Meld it to our own use, and perhaps! Perhaps we can make it for those who are to be saved!" His eye widens with glee. "Vampiric power fused with the glorious elements of what great warriors of humanity can provide- imagine, if you will, an ultimate soldier!"

_...yeah, this guy's a whackjob. _The teen feels his vein tick, but the last part is a cause of concern. Especially since he has heard of that 'vampire' deal from Sanctus before-

"Boy, that arm of yours-" He shuffles a bit closer to the two, but his lone eye is staring at Nero's arm and the teen barely hides it behind him. "I wonder if I could perhaps have a look at it?"

"No thanks." Nero clutches on his arm. "I don't like it when people crowd up close to me."

The older man hums. "Suit yourself, then. But the more power you amass- w-well, that will be a sight to behold, wouldn't it?" He walks past Nero and Trish before he pauses in his steps. "Should we meet again, young boy, I am going to find a way to extract that power and inspect it. That power, you will find, is a very valuable thing."

And he walks off, eerily humming as he passes between them, through the doors, and away from the library.

Once Nero determines the skeevy man is far away, he turns and hisses, "Trish-"

"I know." Trish frowns. "That man's in that same cult Sanctus is in. But I'm worried about something else."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but the way... he says he's **fusing** abilities together." She narrows her eyes. "This can't be good. JD... is going to be very angry when he hears about this."

Nero stares at her, wanting an answer, but she doesn't finish. Instead, he feels something cool and comforting shoved to his hand and Nero realizes it's a red vial. "If you feel like you're drained or injured, drink this. It should help you recover, albeit temporary."

"And if I can find a holy room?" He asks.

"Rest in there too." Trish smiles thinly. "They are a sanctuary in a place like this... it's been a while since I last saw one. Take good uses of it if you can."

"Thanks." Nero silently nods, pocketing the vial in his pocket. "What if I meet Agnus or Sanctus again?"

"Let's hope not, but if you do-" Trish taps her pocket and Nero spies her phone. "-run. Fight. Do everything you can but submit. Whatever you do, do **not** let that man take your abilities."

_Oh, believe me, He creeped me out more than you think._ Nero gulps, glaring at the direction Agnus went. _I won't. _"So... Did you find what you need, Aunt Trish?"

She smiles, nodding before glancing at the doors that they stand in front of. "I'll be okay from here. Thank you, Nero, for escorting me this far. But I can find my way out of here on my own."

"Okay." But the white-haired teen pauses and Trish lets a soft laugh.

"Oh. Nero. Do you need a hug?"

"No." But he lets her hug him and he hugs her back, silently glad for it. "...I hate this place."

"So do I. Keep what Morrison and I told you about yourself, Nero." Trish tells him. "You are yourself. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise who you are supposed to be. Don't let anything take that away from you, even if it threatens to overtake you."

Nero smiles back. Despite her being not so human, Trish... seems to help him in that way. It soothes his mind a bit, but more than enough to suppress his fears. "Thanks, Aunt Trish. Please be careful around here."

"I will, trust me." She sees Nero walk through the doors and Trish's smile fades a bit, worry now evident in her face. "...we all do, knowing what this place will do to you. To Dante..."

_...if any kind God exists and hears my prayer, please protect us all because this is going to be one rough night._

She turns around, away from the doors before taking out her cellphone- and raises an eyebrow in interest before pressing on a button. Then she says, "Hey, Wonderboy. I have some news that I would like to share. Want the good or ugly ones first?"

* * *

** _(Entrance to) Inner Quarters_ **

"Rock, I have a question for you."

The blacksmith glances at Lady, who nonchalantly fires off at a very alive porcelain mannequin before reloading her magical bullets. "Somethin' about these new things I've crafted?"

"Oh no, not these babies." She grins, finally smelling burnt gunpowder as the room is finally cleared. "By the way, they're a honest to God life saver! Did you have them smelted with some magical ore or infused them with your magic?"

Rock chuckles. He can hear Nevan hum with slight curiosity. "Nah. These were apparently crafted with the help of Dante's weapons, who have... well, despite their initial looks, are pretty helpful." He shrugs, seeing Lady's baffled stare. "Though I gotta admit, as chatty as they are, they know what they're doing."

"Well... eh, okay. Your abilities are in good use." Lady pauses before her question comes to mind. "Oh yeah, what I wanted to ask you. Why did you come with us?"

The blacksmith pauses, trying to figure out what to say.

"You knew the risks coming here." Lady continues, glancing at him. "And normally, you wouldn't be involved in fighting **something** unless you have a motive. I know your mom and grandparents- well, maybe I should say this... when your family first started crafting weapons for us. That was after Dante saved your ancestor from being vampire bait."

Rock glances back at her, unwavering. "I know."

"So... what's your motive?"

The blacksmith looks up at the ceiling to the intricate room. He takes out his already lit cigarette before dragging out a smoke. "You also know my entire family. And how one of them was a shit-head who decided to cut themselves out of the family. Hell, the Goldsteins fared out fine after anyway. But there's this guy I didn't know about until I was thirteen."

"The half-brother you told us about?" Lady asks and Rock nods. "I think you told us about him a few times in the past..."

Good with another part of the science that is not engineering. Not a blacksmith either, from what he knew. The asshole is good at manipulating genetics- even screwing with the ones with supernatural origins to the point of nonrecognition.

Dante warned him about this in the past. How is it now that it's coming back to haunt them now?

"Oh yeah, I should've mentioned his name, huh?" Rock grimaces. "If you find an asshole named Agnus, tell 'im I have a lovely little item of his in my possession... and I'm gonna finish 'im off with it."

* * *

** _Garden of Avarice_ **

"Shit." Dante lowly curses to himself, hanging up the phone after a conversation with Trish, managing to shoot a few more of those flying red crows (_Red crows? Since when are those little pieces of flappy crap **red?** _He silently thanks the deities for not showing these bloodthirsty pricks to the world). "I get why Rock and Lady would hate coming in here..."

This area is just littered with nearly dead leaves- and for the some that are alive, it brings about a very unnatural and unsettling feeling. Especially since Dante knew a good half of these plants shouldn't thrive on the darkness or moonlight. And- ah, right these stupid, idiotic monsters that are in the goddamn way!

Dante grips Ivory tighter and shoots at a creepy, chubby Hellion. "Now I'm wishing what Trish said wasn't true."

She called earlier to happily inform him of a few... lovely things. The first being that she's met Nero and Dante's story holds up. Good.

The next being they have now encountered another key member of the cult. ...which was great, seeing as how they need something else to move on the castle with. And oh, great, he knew it had to do with worshiping his father as a messiah! That was kind of predictable, but Dante doesn't know what the heck his dad did before to earn this title. (But he would really like to know, just to make sure it wasn't something ridiculously simple that people glorified on. If it was... well, let's just say he'll make the visit to his father and mother's grave and start bitching about this mess to them.)

And then she tells him his name is Agnus, to which Dante clearly recalls too damn well is the name of Rock's shithead half-brother before their grandfather disowned him- and is officially the cult's bio-engineering scientist. Which would be utter useless information to Dante, had she not informed him of the last thing before cutting off-

_"He said he's sensing a power from Nero- and that he plans to pry it off him. If I were you, I'd better speed up whatever investigation you're in the middle of and track this idiot down fast."_

And that's when his ire and silent anger decides to channel in, making Dante grit his teeth, and shoot down whatever stupid looking hellish creature shows up in front of his face before leaving this humid greenhouse.

"Fucking cult. Stupid pieces of...!" He takes in a deep breath to calm himself, but instead of silence, he hears a roaring Minotaur (a very creepy looking one too, with those demonic looking horns and tattoos that happily appeared on its arms- yeah no. Werewolves are puppies; these are complete bitches) charging at him. Dante kills it with Rebellion, who is scorching with his annoyed rancor before letting him vanish.

"I hate that cult! Why the hell did they have to show up- right with this absolute crap of a castle-!! Ugh! And why now!? Out of all the nights, why the hell did it have to reappear like this!?"

He doesn't even want to think about it, but there is a mighty possibility that the cult knew Sparda was a vampire.

And then...

...Nero's power.

_It... shit, I wasn't expecting for it manifest in his arm. _Dante silently curses to himself for not trying hard enough.

"Damn it, Nero! I wanted you and the others to stay away, but that's looking mighty impossible..." He grumbles under his breath. "You, Kyrie, and Credo- you're my family and I'm too scared to lose the three of you-"

_Because I did before.. and I'm not going to lose the one I have now._ He lets out a ragged, tired breath before placing his pistols away, not even bothering to look and see the burns that slowly appears on his hands. Then Dante looks around the place, slightly dampened with sweat before feeling the dry blood cake in his hands- oh, when he pried off the bullet on his own earlier. The bullet wound healed, but he needs to know what weapons Lady has been racking up. That stung and Dante lets out a small chuckle, placing his hand over where the bullet hit-

-to which he thought for a minute he felt someone staring at him. Watching him at every move he makes-

Dante turns around, but there's nobody there.

_...I must be imagining things._ He grimaces, walking faster before reaching to the doors. _This shitty castle..._ _I need to find Nero and see how he's holding up. Hopefully things haven't gotten to him yet._

"...thanks for the shot, Lady. I honestly needed that." He silently promises to thank her for getting him back on track. _It hurts, but for once... I don't mind. I needed a reminder that I need to keep going._

* * *

Silence falls over the garden before a figure silently steps out, watching Dante open two heavy doors that lead to the previous area. He silently thanking the shadows for hiding him as he sees the mercenary slam his two hands against the doors and opens it with some strain and he frowns, silently noting this.

"Shit, this hurts-"

He tries not to find out how or why, but if Dante is injured-

"For crap's sake..." He barely hears Dante say, straightening up to search for something. "...not going to ask anyone for their blood. I'm not even going to think about consuming any monster blood. ...I just gotta hold it in for the rest of the night and pray that I can get through this. Those potions can only do so much..."

The figure stills, wanting to say something, but he can't when Dante passes through the doors before they shut with a resounding **thud**. Then he glances over his current surroundings- a very morbidly decrepit garden with some flowers blooming and plants that grow on the destroyed and broken pillars and trellises- and lets out a low sigh of concern.

_This place..._ His eyes still pin at the door the other man walked through. _Dante, have you not realized it yet? What this place really is? What it's doing to you?_

Speaking of-

-it was barely a hint, but he has caught a glimpse of Dante. And he's noticed a few things right away- the most obvious being his younger twin is distressed about **something**. It was something he has no clue about, but it was something that would make Dante fight anything larger than now dead vampire lord. And it makes him want to go after his twin and ask him-

-but Dante would run away just out of either fright or anger just on the sheer thought this castle toys with his mind. And he wasn't going to let that happen.

Not when he's finally made progress of his own.

Then he grimaces, narrowing his eyes as he feels his chest twist with jealousy, recalling very well he's heard Dante grumble about someone else who isn't him-

_"Damn it, Nero! I wanted you and the others to stay away, but that's looking mighty impossible... You, Kyrie, and Credo- you're my family and I'm too scared to lose the three of you-"_

_Dante... _He breathes in with silent, brimming anger. _In the midst of my own foolishness, did you really move on? Did you really find someone else who truly understands who you really are? _

If he did, then his brother will have a rather unfortunate reminder about what he has left. He will make sure to never let Dante out of his sight- perhaps having to resort to bloodying Yamato once again, staining it with Dante's blood before dragging the hunter with him. But that will only serve the other's persistence, thinking that he is yet another illusion...

...no, he refuses to let go. Not this time.

He feels a gentle breeze barely lift his black hood before letting it fall, and he's fine with it. It was only a shroud allowing him to obscure his features, hoping that it will make him blend in with the shadows that bounce with the many walls and corners of this godforsaken place.

He runs his hands through his slicked-back hair, cold blue eyes storming with his emotions that threaten to burst should he see that familiar red clad man again.

"Dante, you fool..." He murmurs to himself. "Did you really think that after two centuries, I would forget about you and what we have? That I would attempt now to find redemption from you- to only find out you have moved on?"

_From me? Your very own brother?_


	5. Act 1 Scene 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a head's up: Spotify has the Castlevania soundtracks to all songs from the games. And I am hearing Aria of Sorrow as I wrote this chapter... LOL Enjoy this update!

** _(Entrance of) Gardens of Avarice_ **

"There's a **garden** in this place?" Nero stares at the nameplate on the doors, flabbergasted. He then looks back at his phone and sighs. "Of course, the signal works better **here** than back in the castle. Figures..."

Back to the idea that a castle has a garden in the middle of-

_Whatever. People have gotten weirder shit in their mansions._ Nero silently scoffs, recalling the high school parties the three of them were invited to- and Dante's amusement when they called for a ride home when the three talk about the jacuzzi and pools in the middle of the mansion, the tennis courts or the theatres they see in what Dante called 'modern castles'. A garden is not new to him.

He braces himself for any monsters that decide now is a good time to attack- but then he stops before feeling his phone ring. Nero groans, closing his eyes to wonder who the hell has the common sense to call him right now before-

-one look to see it's from Credo and Nero can give a shit as he frantically answers, hand on the bluetooth on his ear, "Credo?"

"Nero- oh for- are you all right?" Credo asks and Nero tries too hard not to gasp in relief. "And to answer your possible question, no, we're **not** dead."

"Shut up." Nero grins back, straightening up. "I'm just glad you aren't mauled by those creepy monsters. How's Kyrie?"

"Still awake, but she's feeling sleepy." Credo quietly says and that causes the younger teen to stiffen. "Those wounds are healing and she can't move around much. According to Mister Morrison- speaking of-"

"Oh! He's there with you guys?" About time! He was worried for Credo and Kyrie- so the old man is really on their side. He ought to thank Morrison when this entire event passes. "How is Morrison?"

"He's... er, here." Credo sounds surprised. "Nero. Uh. Kyrie and I- hang on, sorry- wait, do you want to -okay, sure, are you... okay."

"Credo? Is something wrong?" Nero asks and then he hears some shuffling sounds. Then he hears Credo mutter something to someone and he wants to know-

"Nero?" Kyrie's voice comes through and Nero can't help but smile in relief. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine-" _With a shit looking arm, probably sweaty and disgusting, but screw that-_ "But are **you** all right? Credo said you're sleepy and..." He's worried. He's so concerned that she might collapse and never wake up and Nero just might turn around to run back, damn the castle and his heritage crap. "...shit, I'm sorry, I'm really worried, Kyrie."

"Oh, Nero..." Kyrie sighs. "I- in a way- I'm more worried about you! Are you all right? How are you faring in this castle and- oh, I'm sorry, I can't help but fret..."

"The same with me, to be honest." Nero murmurs, silently not sure where the nervousness suddenly comes from. He's been around Kyrie just as long as Credo, so why **is** he nervous when talking to her like this? "Kyrie... Morrison- do you think he's a suspicious man?"

There's a beat before he hears Kyrie softly hum. "No. In fact- I sense that he is a good person. He is telling me and Credo about what things have been done to make sure no other creatures get out and... he told me I'm healing a bit. But like Dante said before-"

"You can't leave the circle." Nero quietly finishes, knowing pretty well what might happen if she stepped out. A part of him still felt horrible for turning his back when Kyrie was attacked, but for the fact she is feeling better now... "Kyrie- please, I know this is hard for you too. But-" _That and Dad's still running around without any answers and I'm really about to strangle something-_ "Please be safe. For me."

_Because you and Credo were the first people who accepted me before Dad came in my life and... I don't know what would happen is I lose all of you._

Kyrie's soft chuckle floats in, making him twitch a relieved smile. "You too, Nero. Morrison is here and so is Credo. I'll... at least call us when you're at a good place, okay?"

"I will. Look, even if I'm not responding, just keep calling me, okay?"

"All right." She laughs fully and Nero suddenly feels so much better hearing that. It's a lovely sound and probably one of the rare few things he'll want to hear more of after this mess. "I will. I'll tell Credo and Mister Morrison the same."

"Thanks. ...be safe, okay?" Nero smiles thinly before he hangs up and heavily sighs. "I'm so glad Morrison made sure they're alive."

"Yeah, kid, so am I."

The white-haired teen perks, snapping his head to turn for that voice because-

-and he sees Dante, approaching from the doors that Nero was about to cross through. Though when the older man saw him, he grins that cheery, yet tired crooked grin and Nero gapes.

"Yo." Dante greets him. "How's the castle so far?"

"You-" Nero barely holds himself together before he grits his teeth, looking down and attempting to hide the tears welling in his eyes. He briskly walks up to Dante, fists balled and he realized for a second Dante looks surprised, defeated about something-

-but Nero hugs him, muffling his cries of relief and Dante makes an odd sound as if he wasn't expecting it at all. "Nero? You-"

"Shut up!" Nero gasps. He didn't care how his guardian is- all battered, sweaty, and gross. Hell, he can smell the blood and gunpowder on his shirt. But Nero didn't care. Right now- "Dad- You-! I hate you so much- you made me defend myself and didn't even care to tell me what the hell is happening here-" He feels himself shake with his gasp in the midst of his babble. "I wanted you to help me- to tell me everything is going to be okay-"

"Nero." Dante sighs, hugging the other back and Nero cries in relief. "I'm... really sorry."

"You better be!" He hugs him tighter and Dante hugs him back. "You- piece of shit!"

"Sorry." Dante apologizes again and he means it. Nero knows because Dante really cares for all three of his adopted kids; when one of them or all of them get upset, Dante actually feels bad and takes the time to talk about it to them after letting them vent it out. And in the end, Nero knows his Dad will be overwhelmed with them, but he spies a relieved smile on his face when Nero, Credo, and Kyrie all feel better. "I... shit, I just threw you in the lion's den, didn't I?"

"No shit, Dad." Nero barely chuckles, sniffling and not caring if he ruins his Dad's clothes. "You made me deal with demons and I hate them all."

"Good, so I'm not the only one then."

Nero breaks into a gentle laugh and Dante does too. Something they both have in common after all... "This place sucks. I wanna go home and forget it all. I just want things to be normal again, Dad. I just... want to think this is a dream."

"I know, kid, I know..." Dante's hands are warm, soothing as he messes up his hair. "But as much as we all want to, we can't leave until we find out-"

"Everything about this castle, right?" Nero mumbles and Dante looks to him, surprised. "Aunt Trish told me why you're here. And Morrison." He takes a shuddering breath and wipes his tears and snot on his jacket, not even caring about their state. "A cult is here too and..."

"Yeah. I heard." Dante's mouth thins in a concerned line. "And you heard about the disappearances too?" Nero nods and Dante silently curses himself, but he looks concerned. "...Trish or Morrison?"

"Aunt Trish."

"Geez." Dante runs his hand through his own, long hair and Nero looks to him, silently wondering if his Dad can finally tell him things that the others didn't. "And Morrison- what did he tell you?"

"About Sanctus. And that the guy might be up to something." Nero sees the concern whiplash to that same serious look he saw earlier. "And Agnus... Dad, he called my arm 'valuable'." Speaking of, he showed the current state of his arm and Nero tries not to shudder at his hand. It is slowly crystallizing, transforming like a talon-like hand while seeing the tattoos continue to move. "Dad... what's happening around here? And to my hand...?"

The older man's sigh comes out heavy. "Well... for a start, let's sit. I'm sure we're both tired from running around and... trust me on this, Nero. You might want to pay attention because this is going to be a hefty one."

_The entire talk? Sure, since-_

"You got questions you need answering." Dante finishes and Nero snaps to look at him. "I'll try, but there are things you probably might find out on your own. But... like I said, kid, I can **try**."

"That's fine." But Nero is a bit disappointed at the bit when Dante mentioned 'finding out on your own'. Why can't he tell him everything already? It's not like he'll get angry at Dante for hiding something major. "For a start- you can tell me about who the supposed Vampire Lord is."

Dante stares at him.

"Sanctus said something about this place being the castle of a Vampire Lord's. And- he said a few names: Dracula, Mundus, and Sparda." Nero clarifies. "Who's he talking about? Who are those guys, Dad?"

If he looked closer, Dante's face is pale from the name mentioning. But then his shoulders sag and he looks at Nero.

"That... I can tell you, but I'll give you the rundown."

That's fine by him. Time is precious and Nero is positive there isn't a lot in this place- especially if they need to keep going. "Okay. I'm- you know, I'm not stupid to know when you hesitate. Lay it on me, Dad. I can process it all."

His Dad grimaces. "All right... here's the thing about these guys- you probably figured out they're vampires. All three of them are... famous for reasons."

"That's a given." Nero snorts and Dante chuckles. "If their names are that famous, Dad, you should know history travels far."

"Fine, fine. I get what you want." The red-clad man sighs and sits along the wall- and Nero does too. "Here's what I know about the first guy- Dracula, right? All right, so..."

* * *

Nero blinks once. Then twice. Then-

"-so Sparda..."

Dante is also silent, looking at the ground before glancing back up at the teenager. "You can say it, I'm not worried of your opinion, kid."

The teen frowns.

It was a long talk Dante gave him about the three names- and their significance.

Dracula, Nero learned, is in fact Vlad the Impaler, but that was a given. His novel was heavily romanticized and very flowery- the real deal with him was much more tragic. Dante had only a few rare encounters with his son- that was another story to be told for another time. Nero was fine with this; after this mess, Dante will have the time to tell him, Credo, and Kyrie all the stories in the world. And he told him that- to which Dante did look to him in shock before a sad smile crossed him.

_"You want that? Are you sure?"_

_"Dad... Trust me, I'm sure. I'm sure all three of us want to hear about your stories as a monster hunter."_

_"...geez."_

The second name- Mundus...

...Dante explained it brief and simple: another Vampire who rose up to the rank of Vampire Lord- and his intentions were the absolute worst. Plunging the world to a chaotic, bloody mess that monsters and demons can reign free; humanity to be killed- and Mundus has thrown his humanity away far long before he transformed to a vampire. He was going to be the second Dracula- but this one was worse. But then a group of hunters rose to challenge him- and successfully killed him. Mundus is never to be risen again; the Vampire died from the bright sun, his corpse burnt to the dust where he came from. His soul? Taken to the deepest, freezing depths of Hell; his punishment is equal to the Devil Lord himself.

Nero was going to ask about that said battle, but wondered if that was another story for another time. He won't ask Dante about it- maybe later when all of this mess is over.

But when he got to Sparda-

-now that was a mention that made Dante fall silent at first. But then he started talking about him and Nero listened, noting a few things.

Sparda was a Vampire Lord and fought alongside Mundus when they were both human and filled with life. After Sparda transformed to a Vampire, the man had initially thought being a Vampire was fine- but then a few years in, he regretted his transformation. And then Sparda fought against his friend Mundus- but wasn't the one who ended him. Instead they parted ways- and Nero silently wondered if Mundus' hatred stemmed from Sparda's resolve to **defend** humanity with his vampire abilities.

_"Maybe," Nero quietly says, "That's why Mundus hated humans so much."_

_Dante glanced at him, "You think so?"_

_"Yeah... that if his closest ally decides to defend humans even if they did something stupid and he forgave them, thinking they'll be better, then I guess it would make the other so angry."_

_He didn't see Dante look back at him, quietly surprised before he softly smiles, looking back at the ground. "...huh. I... didn't think about it that way."_

And then the subject of Sparda himself came up and Dante has a very ticked off expression on his face.

"Dad?"

"Oh. Sorry. Just..." The white-haired man sighs, hanging his head before glancing at Nero. "You don't know a thing about this guy until now?"

"Well- duh." Nero frowns. "Is that guy special or- well, aside being the main enemy for Mundus before said asshole died." Dante's chuckles came out mirthful, patting Nero's head and the younger squawks. "Hey! I'm serious- Mundus is dead- at least I hope in the worst way possible."

"I'd like to believe that." Dante grins before calming himself back. "Anyway- Sparda... oh man, what else can I tell you about him?"

Nero knows one. "Why is Sanctus so reverent about a possible dead vampire?"

"Ah. Right. The million dollar question you want to know about." His Dad shifts a bit before taking out his phone. "Tell me kid... this pic- when you first see it, what does it remind you of?"

"A sword logo?" Nero warily inspects the picture closer, silently noticing that he's probably seen that logo before. "It... looks like a sword, Dad. What's important about it?"

Dante grimaces. "That is the namesake sword that Vampire Lord used to wield in his glory days."

Nero's eyes widen, double-looking before looking back at Dante again. "I'm- wait. Do they legit think this guy is a **god** or something!?"

Dante slowly nods, "Technically... he's their messiah."

"Excuse me!?" _As in- an **actual Christ-like figure!?** That explained... shit, that even explained that Agnus guy and the way he said it too- _"That- no. Shit. That entire cult are insane and... oh my god, what have I gotten myself into..."

"Yeah. I wonder the same thing..." Dante snorts, seeing Nero witheringly eye him. But a gentle on his back warmed him away from the doubts that reached him. "Look, you tell me straight in the eye and say that Sanctus isn't cuckoo for 'worshipping' a Vampire."

"No kidding," The young teen smirks, silently recalling how much the old man crowed about 'their savior and lord'. But all amusement ebbs away to concern, "So the guy is here- because you think they're trying to take something of his?"

"Bingo. And it's not a good thing if they get their hands on it."

Nero grimaces, narrowing his eyes. "And then what? What happens if they get their hands on it?"

"Well, I can... tell you a good example of such scenario."

Just from Dante's tone alone, Nero stills, immediately worried. _...why do I get this bad feeling this won't end well...?_

"Let's say that thing they wanted was a power." Dante explains. "And the person who wants it takes it. Well, at the moment they leave this castle... that power will make them powerful. But it'll change the person from the inside out- mentally and physically."

"There's got to be a catch to this, isn't it?" Nero quietly asks and Dante nods. "...shit, is it bad?"

"You know terrible horror movies I hate?" The man grimaces. "Even though I keep watching them?"

"Why do you keep watching them anyway?"

"Your Aunt Trish is a sadistic person, Nero. You don't **want** to know how she got me to watching some of the worst movies." Dante's smile returns nervous. "Her and Lady are... well, let's put it this way: they really enjoy seeing me suffer on some days."

Ack. Nero tacks a silent note never to get on his Aunt's bad side. The same went for Lady. But- "Back to subject, Dad. What's the catch for the person who gets whatever power or- whatever they want from this castle?"

The older man falls silent. Then he closes his eyes, running his hand through his hair before looking back at Nero. "I can tell you this much: it will not be good for anyone in this world. And people will suffer, making everything we do to prevent it from happening ineffective. In other words, the world we live in will be thrown into a never-ending chaos- and there will be lots of deaths."

Nero grips his fists, silently not wanting to see his own home burned to the ground from that.

"...and people will never be the same again." He looks up to his guardian, whose face looks dark and unreadable all of the sudden. "All because they want some form of power...!"

"Dad?"

Dante stops, takes a deep breath, then glances over to Nero with a somber glance. "Kid... that arm of yours. I know I've only told you about its basic abilities and what you could do."

_No shit, I already have a series of souls in here. _At least they aren't loud and chatty. "I know. But..." Nero trails off, looking at his blue and red clawed hand. He shivers, seeing the eerie, soft glow that emits from it and he suddenly asks, "...I want it back to normal. Dad, can we... we can't leave, I know, but I just-"

"-want it gone? Trust me, kid... I know." Dante sighs, gesturing for Nero to let him have a closer look at his arm. "It... can you control what souls you can absorb or does it come natural to you?"

"It- sometimes there's an orb or two that goes in here." And the feeling that follows it makes Nero shudder. "And I get these... abilities that help out. I'm okay with it- but does it- am I going to have to wear gloves like you, Dad?"

"To cover that up? ...I think I know Morrison could. Trish... maybe." Dante frowns. "How much of these abilities do you use to fight in here?"

Nero pauses, trying to retrace back to his other fights before. "Not... often? I have used Red Queen more and I'll be honest; I like the sword more than anything else right now." Nero glances to Dante and spies his broadsword. "Like you, Dad."

"What- oh come on, kid." That cheered Dante up a bit, a fond grin replacing the uneasy look on his face. "I just... well, kill these suckers and move on. It's my job- well, one of the ones you know now." Nero smiles back when Dante pats his head again, not even caring how much it messes up his hair. "But know you're still you. You're still Nero. And make sure not to get yourself beat from these monsters."

"What if I find something only you can take on?"

Dante pauses before he laughs. "Tell 'em that, kid- I'm sure you'll get a very lovely threat back."

"Oh thanks a ton for the helpful advice." That made Nero chuckle before the two start laughing, their chuckles echoing through the hallway. "Dad. Seriously, will you be able to beat everything you can find?"

"Not all things can be beat with the sword, but you know that too." The hunter smiles back, gesturing to his hand. "I think you found this out the hard way too?"

"I found too many things the hard, long way tonight." But a thought crossed his mind and Nero looks up at him. "Say... when we get out of here, do you think you can actually teach me a few of your sword techniques? As in actually let me fight against you when given the chance? Credo and I have been wondering if you can let us do that."

"...well, yeah. Why not?" Dante shrugs and Nero grins. "But just because you're fighting now doesn't mean you officially have experience."

"I know, I know." The teen sighs, bowing his head when he also recalled where he is at. "I'm... Dad, do I have to go through this area? It's a garden."

"Unfortunately you do." The hunter stands and helps Nero up. "Again I wish it was that easy for you. But you know how it... well, now you know why this is going to be difficult."

_For all of us, I imagine._ Nero silently recalls that Dante has two other people in this castle running around, having to defeat the problematic cult. "Yeah. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going up to the Church." Dante lifts his thumb up and Nero blanches. "Well, it isn't exactly that far up, so want to meet me there? I'm going to try and get everyone else gathered up so we can plan out something."

"To get out of here?" _I hope?_

"That and-" The hunter falls silent. "Something else has been nagging at my brain for a while: the people who went missing. I had a bad feeling about it and... well, I'm going to also look around some more, but it'll be around the Church. I want everyone to be on the same thought as to how much we know. It isn't just about the cult." He glances at him. "You, Credo, and Kyrie are involved now. I'm not sure how much the three of you know now."

"I think we know... fairly enough." Nero honestly isn't sure about the other two- and both of them didn't say anything about how they knew Sanctus either. It still bothers Nero to some degree, but he chalks it up to worry and feat that they will be caught. "Dad... how far is the Church from here?"

"It's... well, it's a bit further up, you might have one more area before this, but I'm sure you'll find a way in. After that, you'll be at the Church. You'll know when you find me."

Nero nods before grabbing on the other's coat. He earns Dante's curious stare, and Nero really wants to ask his guardian if something else is bugging him, does Dante need help, why does he feel like he's missing some information that Dante doesn't want to tell him-

Instead, he grumbles, "Don't get killed." _Please be safe._

Dante softly chuckles, hugging Nero back before patting his head. "You too, kid. I worry about you too. Make sure you arrive in the Church in one piece, okay?"

"Uh huh." Nero nods, trying not to feel too emotional right now. "The same to you, stupid Dad. Please. Kyrie, Credo and I... we care a lot about you." He gulps. "I don't want to relieve that night when you came back all bloodied again."

His dad falls silent before a small, comforting smile appears. "You... still remember that, huh? That night... well, you know what happened why. But trust me when I say it won't happen again."

"You better hold your end!" The young teen suddenly says. "You too, Dad! you better come back alive too."

The hunter's eyes widen before he closes his eyes. "...can't say I can try that, but if it makes you feel any better."

_That's too vague, dipshit._ Nero wants to say, silently wondering if his Dad will hold his end, but instead he glares back and Dante chuckles, knowing pretty well Nero wasn't happy with that response.

"Okay, fine. For you, Credo, and Kyrie, I'll **try** to make it out alive."

"If you don't, I'll come back and kick your ass." The teen grumbles before he glances to Dante, opening the door to what Nero finally realized felt like humid air- and he grimaces. "This... feels damp."

"Right, well, a few warnings about this place for you." The older man follows him as they step into the stony steps. "Aside your usual nasties, you're going to encounter quite a few number of crows that will enjoy pecking you."

"Like those birds from that one movie?" Oh God no. This is not going to be fun for him at all. A nod from Dante confirmed this and Nero wants to smack his head against a stone wall. "Really!? Okay, you know what- this castle dished out much worse. I'm sure... it's not that bad, right?" The telling silence his guardian has, on the other hand, makes Nero realize otherwise. "...maybe not, huh."

"You're going to really wish a lot of things and the castle won't deliver them." Dante glances around before spotting something above their heads within this first area. "Oop, looks like I part ways with you here."

"Huh? Dad-" With a blink of his eye, he realizes Dante was no longer next to him- and he gawks, seeing the other on the highest part of the area. "Dad!? How-"

"So I've gotten a head's start." Dante grins down at him. "But you- oh, kid, you got a long way to go."

"I don't care about-" The teen tries to shove his frustrations down his throat, "How were you able to get up there!?"

Dante grins. "I'm afraid you're too young to learn my secrets, kid! Keep going and I'll probably let you on a hint on how I can jump that high."

"WHAT!?" Nero cries out, but he can't help but grin. "Oh come on, old man! I can definitely beat you up there!"

"I know you will." Dante's laughter returns before seeing the red coat vanish to the other side, hand saluting him as he went. "See you up there, kid."

"Yeah." Nero's grin couldn't get any wider. "You better, you dipshit."

(On the upside, Dante walks, feeling a bit better on his shoulders before he rolls them. The slight hanging thought of _'why didn't you tell Nero you're a dhampir, you loser_' screams in his mind, but Dante silently hopes he'll find the right time tonight to tell him, Credo, and Kyrie about his true lineage.

...probably after tonight, for certain.)

* * *

Nero's grin slightly fades when he approaches the entrance to another part of the garden- and he grimaces at the sight he's going through.

It's a gate wrapped around darkened vines; most of its leaves are still alive, but some of it is dead, withering away from the obvious lack of water and sunlight. The stone walls were also surrounded with vines and other leaves that look a bit unnatural, but Nero ignores it.

"This... if this place is like any of those plant stores I don't like-"

He kicks the gate open and Nero scrunches his nose a bit, feeling the humid air surround him. "This. ...is going to suck, isn't it?"

For once, he can agree with the souls resonating a very disgruntled resounding 'yes' as he lifts up Red Queen and sees some of the twisted plant monsters come to life and sneer at him.

And this is just the entrance to the Garden of... whatever bullshit that awaits him.

"I hate plants." Nero grumbles under his breath before charging at them with Red Queen.

* * *

Going through the garden reminded him a lot of going through a jungle-

-except the jungle has familiar things Nero knows about. That, he can handle.

This **garden** on the other hand-

A loud caw can be heard after Nero blasts one of the red crows with one of his newer souls that he has from the sblade snake from earlier. Then he slashes one of the evil tree monsters with Red Queen that blazes with that fire demon's soul Nero made sure stays on it. He knows the smell of burnt fauna is overwhelming, but it's better than smelling acid- especially the poisonous ones.

"I'm **so** glad for-" Nero glances at his arm. "Whichever soul that I got that allowed me to get some immunity to poison, I'm thankful for that. At the same time- I am slowly starting to hate gardens, even more than before-" He lets out a low curse when one of the Unes appear- and a low rumble caught him off guard before a large bud emerges, and when it unfolds-

"Oh **hell** no!" Nero does not want it to unfurl and affect him, so he slashes it with Red Queen, really making sure it scorches whatever it was supposed to be. He swears he heard a woman's scream, but Nero narrows his eyes and walks on- even when he felt another soul enter in his arm. "At least it didn't bloom whatever freaky looking pollen on me or- ugh, don't imagine that, don't even think about it."

It's the same repeat over and over; Nero isn't sure how much more of the garden he can take until he stops at a more intricate looking set of gates- and he feels a imitating aura emitting through.

_Just like the others, huh? There's someone behind those gates..._

He opens it and carefully walks through to see the room free of freakish vines and thorns. No monsters surrounding it, but-

-he frowns, spotting two glowing women figures float and play with each other in the dark. _That's... not normal._

"What the...?" He slowly walks up, suspicion slowly creeping in to get a better look at whatever he's going to deal with. "I'm- are these ghosts? Are they- what are these?"

"Ghosts!? Not entranced by these, I take it!"

And something else hits him- and it feels heavy. He stares at where those- oh wait, those are parts of a tendril that connects to a large, plump and spotted toad. Yet Nero senses the demonic aura and-

"Seriously? They're- okay, those are not going to-" A horrid, putrid wave hits his nose and Nero resists the urge to gag at how terrible the demon smells. "-affect me."

The bloated toad rumbles, leering its beady eyes at the young man. "How interesting- for you to dare challenge me and not be swayed by my illusions- then let me show you what **else** I- Bael- can do to crush you!"

"No, by all means, please, go ahead, I can't wait to fight an awful, slippery toad!" Nero snarks back as he fires up Red Queen with the blade snake demon's soul. "I can't wait to actually complain about this to someone when all of this is over..."

* * *

** _?????_ **

"Your Holiness."

Sanctus doesn't turn to know it's one of his higher priests, but he instead asks, "Your report?"

"There are intruders in here." The priest quietly says. "They are hunters- the same ones Agnus reported to have came here three years ago."

"As I suspected... they come here to disrupt what is to happen." The old man murmurs, eyes still on the portrait of the Vampire Lord Sparda. "No matter- we are to deal with them as we did before: destroy them one by one."

"But Your Holiness-"

Sanctus waves them off before hearing another priest approach with a written parchment paper. "Thank you... shall we proceed, then?"

"Sir," The other priest says again, but something in this tone says he is concerned about something. "There is one other matter you should know of- one of them is **Sparda's **blood. We can feel it, sir and-"

"Enough!" Sanctus roars, all thoughts of starting the ritual stopped with that thought. "I told you all- never disrupt me just when I was in the middle of-"

"Sorry! Your Holiness, I was not aware of-"

But Sanctus ignores the frantic sayings of the others, even wondering if what the man said is true. One of his appointed advisors appear next to him, taking his staff and Sanctus lets him have it before entering in another room just in time to see a familiar brown-haired member close the door to a bulky, large contraption before lights start to glow.

"Agnus, I see that you are finalizing things on your end."

Agnus bows, greeting the man back along with the other high priest, who nods to the others to leave the area. "Good sir... I have something of interest to report."

"Go on."

"There is someone who has an item of high power." Agnus says. "An arm, Sir Sanctus. It is filled with the amount of power you would need in order to rightfully claim your inheritance."

Sanctus hums, interested now. "How fascinating; is this someone roaming around the castle with those hunters as well?"

"Perhaps."

"This might be a detriment to us..."

Agnus shakes his head, gesturing to the sleeping capsules surrounding one of the walls. "Ah, but you see, Your Holiness, my _Biancos_ are currently sleeping. They just need to be awakened- waiting for your call to search and destroy. They can deal with whatever you need to do, sir."

The old man nods. "Then release them. We have some... company you knew of years ago- those **hunters** who come in to destroy what should be a gift to the world." He glances to the bioengineer. "We must tread on uninterrupted."

"As you wish, your holiness. And what of that arm?" Agnus asks. "Do you want me to take care of it- or would that be for my end?"

"You can deal with it however you wish. As for me..." Sanctus hums. "The ritual must be first. Then let me take care of something I've encountered. And then we shall commence with finding suitable offerings for our Lord before descending this palace for the world to know." He turns back the other room and the other high priest follows, nodding back to Agnus. "Report when you've been successful, Agnus. I trust you deal with all of this with your... Angels."

Agnus nods, bowing in return. "As you wish, sir."

* * *

** _Gardens of Avarice_ **

Beating that... toad was a pain in the **ass**. But hearing its guttural snarl of revenge before its body fades away was well worth all of that damn trouble!

...the soul, though-

"Do I **really** have to get it? You were a horrible piece of... man, hitting you was a pain in the ass." Nero witheringly glares at the arm, also noting that the arm is slowly hardening itself to a strange, blue and red combo that slowly covered his wrist now. He can still move it- but it's a bit difficult to adjust. "And... this... man, why didn't Dad leave me one of his gloves?"

He can feel that soul of that horrible, smelly toad scowl before seeing the body disintegrate; and Nero glances around him- and sees some ledge that might lead him to another section of the Garden. _It's a bit high up, right? Not as high as the one Dad jumped through, but..._

He silently spies parts of crumbled stone and with some silent, idiotic thought, he decides to rush to jump on the stone, then jump up-

-to feel the cold, stony ledge and he realizes he made it. Blinking and taking a few steps just so he doesn't make the mistake of falling down, Nero looks down and then back to his arm.

"Actually, I take that back." Nero grins, silently amused that this soul will allow him to jump a bit higher. "You're helpful. Despite you not being a smelly asshole, that is." He smirks, knowing pretty damn well demon and monster souls can **not** scream back in their anguished fury over being beaten or used like this.

A few more swipes at more carnivorous monster plants and red crows (_...another horror movie deal Dad could have hated,_ Nero thinks), he approaches a set of doors that he's starting to familiarize himself with being the gateway to the next area of the castle. He looks back at the Garden, silently hoping to never return to his humid swampy terrain once again, then turns around to shove the doors open.

_To next area, huh? Let's see what happens this time..._

* * *

** _Inner Quarters_ **

A few corridors past the doorway lead him to a really nice, clean posh area that made Nero wonder-

"Am I even in the same castle? He turns back, looking around at the intricately beautiful wall paper that frames the Victorian window frames. He gently taps the hard floor with his boot before he hangs his head. "...yeah, still the same freaky spot."

That and the entrance is just another hallway- where his sight falls on a young maiden smiling sweetly at him, bowing at his presence. At one moment, Nero could have been very convinced this girl was legit human-

-but his senses scream that this girl is **far** from one.

"Let me guess," Nero drawls, taking out Red Queen, "Not human, right?"

The maid's smile twists to a more malicious, demonic grin with unnatural red eyes glowing before she lunges at him, hands twisting into claws.

"Of course, nothing is ever normal about this place." The white-haired teen groans, swiping her with-

-wait, she's not- he felt something tap on Red Queen- and his eyes widen, seeing the maid standing atop of his sword, evilly grinning without a scratch on her dress.

_HOW-!? _

"Hey- Get down!"

A third voice shatters Nero's thoughts out as he quickly drops Red Queen and the maid gets thrown back, gutted with a series of rapid gunfire before disintegrating away. The young teen slowly perks up, trying to make sure the coast is clear and-

"Wait- Nero!?" That voice is very familiar- and he knows who it is as well. "Nero, that's you, right!?"

"Lady!" Nero heaves out in massive relief, especially when the black haired woman perks up and waves at him, walking towards him. "Thanks. I... a kung-fu maid!?"

The gunswoman laughs, seeing his baffled stare from the now dead woman... demon, whatever she was supposed to be. "She's a demon maid, Nero, don't think about it too much. I dealt with much worse before I came here."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting you to show up here, but this works."

"Hey, it helps to have someone to have your back." Lady grins back, eyeing the other man that approached them. "Right, Rock?"

"Sure, though at times I have to wonder..." The long-haired brunette scowls before picking up Red Queen- ah, Nero dropped it. He hands it back to Nero, though he pauses. "Nero, right?"

"Yes?" Nero warily nods, pausing at the guy's name. "Er-"

"Oh. The name's Rock Goldstein." The man blinks before he softly chuckles, noting the hesitation Nero has. "Dante's kid in the flesh... well, nice to meet ya. You're Red Queen's new owner, right?"

_Dante mentioned that a Rock made- oh!_ He perks up, quickly nodding. "Yeah! Dad handed to me and said these- wait-" He fishes out the pistol as well- "This... these two. He told me I'm far better off having these on me. Red Queen's great, but-" He sees Rock take the pistol and inspects it. "...how does this one work?"

"Well, for a start," Lady also inspects the pistol with interest, "You didn't tell me about this new one, Rock! What gives?"

"I wanted the asshat to experiment with it, but I guess not." The older man hums, fiddling with Blue Rose before they hear a small '_click!_' from the pistol. "**Now** you can use Blue Rose just fine. I'm not sure what Dante did before, but looked like somethin' on the outside jammed with the safety lock on this."

"Thank you." Nero heaves in relief, finally glad to know his other weapon isn't useless now. "I'm- yeah, should I give these back to you since-"

"Nah, keep 'em." Rock shrugs. "Dante said he'll get 'em from this pay, so let that be a welcome gift for ya, kid."

_It's... not a bad one, all right._ The teen carefully places Blue Rose back where he had it in the gun holster. "Say, Lady? Rock? What are you both... geez, I know you two are here because of a cult and missing people." He sees the two of them shift glance at each other. "And... that something is in this castle and trapping me, Kyrie, and Credo in here until..." He trails off before carefully revealing his right arm. He can hear Lady softly gasp and Rock clicking his tongue in concern. "...and then there's this."

"What the hell is up with your..." Rock glances at Lady, who looks concerned. "Say, Dante didn't tell us a damn thing about-"

"It's your power, isn't it?" Lady asks and Nero slowly nods, wondering if they think of him as a freak or- "Geez. I've... seen a lot of things in my life. Never once has it manifested like- **this.**"

"I know." Nero darkly grumbles, glaring at his arm. "I... tried. I don't know what else to do with it. I can't make it magically revert to normal and- souls keep coming in. And worst of all, it looks like a a monster crystal arm and I don't- Kyrie might-"

"Okay, kid, stop that." Rock's voice grows serious and Nero snaps his head up, alarmed to hear the older man sound serious all of the sudden. "You sound **just **like Dante when he's on his moody days and to be honest, it drives me **mad**."

"Dad-?" Nero's eyes widen. "Sorry, what-"

"He's right, you know." Lady crosses her arms, glancing at Nero. "You should know this by now, but your power is **not** what makes you tick. If you're letting some unknown force influence you and your decisions, then you might want to snap out of it. But you're not in some trance or anything- so here's something I think you should know. You're in control of your own abilities and of your own path. If anyone tells you otherwise- well, they're wrong."

The teen falls silent.

"That and kid, seein' as how you got this far, this says somethin'." Nero feels a warm hand on his shoulder and he sees Rock. "So far you haven't allowed anythin' or anyone to say anythin' to you yet about how you look. You're still the brat Dante raised, right? So let's see more that that instead of Drama Queen Brat."

"Thanks." Though a bit slighted by the 'Drama Queen' comment, Nero calms down and lowers his arm, abating his doubts for now. "So... no, Aunt Trish said I shouldn't apologize for that either." He feels annoyed when Rock starts laughing and Lady grins. "What!? She said that-"

"Oh man- Trish? Telling you- of **course** she'd-" Rock muffles his laughter, but Lady shakes her head, a fond smile on her face.

"She's right, Nero. Don't apologize for things you can't control. Even in this situation- there was no way you knew your arm was going to come out like this, right?" She smiles back and Nero feels a bit better about the entire thing. "Rock- well, he knew Trish for a while now and he still thinks she's a bit scary."

"Well-" Scary isn't the right word to describe his Aunt Trish. Demonic could be, but do they know? "She's... interesting."

Lady sighs and Rock laughs harder. "That... describes her better, actually. So, Nero. What happened so far? I know you've been asked this several times, but it looks like you've encountered quite a lot for someone who has to deal with this messy place."

_Oh, right... _Nero silently wonders if they knew about what Dante, Trish, and Morrison knew. "Yeah- so... man, this is going to be long..."

* * *

Silence descends on the room as Rock and Lady glance at Nero. Humor gone in favor for seriousness, Nero gulps, finally ending with what Dante told him.

"Meeting at the Church? What...?" Lady stares at Rock, but the other man shrugs. "I mean- we can do that. That's no problem. It's just- what **is **his plan?"

"I don't know." Nero doesn't really know what his guardian is thinking right now. "That's all Dad told me."

"Great, give out more vague ass hints, why don't you...?" Rock witheringly groans and Nero has to agree; this is perhaps the most useful or useless information they've received in a while. "But- kid, tell me again, you met with Agnus?"

Nero slowly nods, sensing a spike of anger in the weaponsmith's voice. "Yeah... and he wants my arm." _or whatever reason, I don't know. But I don't want to find out..._

"Shit. This is... Kid," Rick grimly states, "I'm goin' to ask for a favor from you, if that's all right."

"Sure...?" Nero slowly nods, staring at him. "What's up?"

"When the time comes and we find that shithead Agnus," The blacksmith narrows his eyes, "Let me handle the last shot. That dumbass deserves a bullet to the head from something **I** made."

Lady and Nero stare at each other before the teen slowly nods, a horrible feeling creeping in him. "Are you- related?" The nod confirms it and Nero shoves aside feelings on how to tell the older man not to take revenge against a familial member, but...

...there's something else complicated in there, isn't there? Dante's told him before there are many sides to a story that Nero might not know about. This could be one of them- but it's more personal. He's not sure if he should find out.

"And then what?" Lady asks next, her bi-colored eyes staring at him. "What would you do after?"

Rock's smile returns bitter, yet stressed. "Move on. Agnus is already dead in my family to begin with for meddlin' with the shittiest people and dumpin' his kid and ex-wife away. But at least... I can do this. I can give that asshole a proper funeral with whatever remains he leaves behind."

Lady scoffs, but there's an evident lack of hatred in them, but Nero looks to her, confused. "You still plan to bury him like a Goldsmith, even after what he's done?"

"Yeah. Family's family. Can't change a damn thing about that."

_...point taken._ Nero nods before standing up, grabbing Red Queen along the way. This earned the two adults' attention, but they see Nero slowly walk towards the door, energy and healing replenished from the holy room that is seated in the midst of the Inner Quarters.

"At least you two can help me figure out the rest of this area before I head on."

Lady grins and Rock shrugs, a faint smile on his face as the two stand up to prepare themselves for another round of monsters.

"In that case then," Lady cocks her guns and readies them for combat. "Gentlemen- shall we?"

* * *

** _Castle Entrance_ **

"Hey... Morrison?"

The elder man glances to Credo, who is deep in thought about something. His sister Kyrie is now resting again- _Again? What is wrong with Kyrie? I thought the circle healed her wound well... _This bothered both of them... but Morrison hoped his bad feeling is wrong. He decides to check up on Dante's adopted daughter after this. "Yeah? What's up, Credo?"

"I was... bothered isn't the right answer, but something has been nagging me that I want to be answered." The older brunette glances at the castle.

"Oh?" Well, this caught his interest. "What's the deal?"

"It's about Dante."

_Ah hell, I knew it._ Morrison silently swears the hunter knew this was going to happen. Instead of voicing his annoyances, however, the alchemist grins back. "What do you want to know? I can try to answer as much as I can- but only in how much Dante would want me to respond."

It seems as if Credo was fine with this response. "Fair. Is Mister Dante a vampire?"

_Straight to the point, huh?_ Morrison hums, silently wondering how did this kid find out.

"It... sorry, perhaps I should explain my suspicions." Credo continues, seeing the stare the older man gave him. "A while back- perhaps a few years ago- all three of us saw Dante bloodied and in a horrible state; he was covered in blood, injured. But somehow in some way, the next day, he was fine and well, as if his injuries never harmed him. And he wasn't all that bothered by his blood staining all over him." The older teen grimaces. "And- well, a few days later, I was looking for a book in his office and I found... something in that mini safe of his. It was open and- I didn't touch any contents in them. But I saw an empty packet of blood." His mouth is set in a thin line. "...there were bloodstains on them, Mister Morrison. That's how I can tell what it is."

_Dante, you stupid moron. I hope you realize this means I am going to find more jobs just to make up for the fact I'm explaining to your kid about your true self. _"I can tell." Morrison wondered if Dante's point was trying to be discreet (if it was, then... it's clearly not working as well). "Anything else you saw?"

"Well-" Credo bristles. "The knowledge he has over certain subjects and events- it's as if he was there himself. And... I thought he was kidding at first. But then I saw items that would normally no longer exist in our time- and some **clothing** that he has that would normally look like costumes, but..."

"And you think based on that, Dante's a vampire?"

Credo nods.

"Well. He ain't a full-blown one, but he holds **half** of a vampire's blood." Morrison sees the surprised look on Credo's face. "A **dhampir**, Credo, holds both human and vampire blood. Dante, I'm afraid, is such."

"That..." The teen's face doesn't look that of shock, but of resigned confirmation that it made Morrison look at him with interest. "...yeah, that explains it. Mister Dante loves the sun too much so he couldn't be a full-blown vampire. And he's- while he is that... no, I don't care about that. He's still the person who looked after us when our parents died. But the white hair and blue eyes-"

"One of the rare genetic things his father passed." Morrison has done his research about his father to know who Dante received it from. "But that's not what you're also going to ask me, now is it?"

"No." Credo slowly shakes his head, concern now flitting his face. "It's... about Nero."

Ah, now getting to the real elephant in the room, then. Morrison silently wants for the teen to ask and Credo does.

"Nero's part vampire, isn't he?"

A part of the courier is surprised to know that Credo is sharp. But another part of him... _Now to the actual tricky part. You can't just explain **that** yourself, Dante?_


	6. Act 2 Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I'm back! Here is the start of a new act!
> 
> ...and more complications. Oh boy.

** _Church of the Damned_ **

The stained glass were one of the few things Dante recalled about churches and cathedrals; not as a flaw, but as a thing he admired more than the inside of the church. (They were too pretty to ignore and Dante likes to look at pretty things. So what? If he gets harmed from looking at something too pretty, then it's his own fault for being an idiot. Oh well, he's learned that lesson too many times before)

But being lit by whatever the moonlight offers in this dark place cancelled all admiration out in favor for a sigh.

"It's a shame about this place," Dante looks down at the entire structure from the broken ledge he found himself in. "Really... If only this wasn't part of this shitty castle, then I would really like to enjoy looking at the arts and architectures of this church. So many structures have more beautiful sights than this." He's seen them first hand; and some of them he would love to return on his own one day.

He looks around once more- and then his cellphone rings, causing Dante to break off from his thinking and answer the phone. "Dante speaking."

"So, I'm calling to see how things are." Morrison hums and the hunter grins, deciding now to sit at the edge of the area- no monsters made their way here so far. "And in turn, I'm going to give you the news from here."

"Sounds fine by me." He has a few things he needs to relay to the man anyway. But finding out the status of his other two 'kids' won't hurt either; he's honestly worried about them. "But I saw Nero; kid's doing fine. He's just- well, rattled would be a good way to place his current state."

"And his arm?"

"Ah, yeah..." He saw the slowly demonic looking claws from Nero's right hand earlier. "...it's manifesting, Morrison. As to how I can try to suppress it-" He takes a deep breath. "I know you can do something from your end, right? That's going to require some effort with your magic."

The man has honed his appearance well. How else would he get away with the features that he has?

"I know, I know. I was anticipating you asking me that." Morrison groans, "And let's just say this: do you really think that his power can be easily suppressed, given that Nero has no clue on how to control it on his own?"

Dante pauses, recalling that he had felt some form of control from Nero's end when he last saw the kid. "I wouldn't be too sure about the control part. Nero seems to have a better control of his abilities and- I have to say, JD; I'm impressed."

"That's great." Morrison pauses before muttering, "So. One thing that keeps surprising me is your ability to use **other** types of magic. Your circle, Dante?"

Ah. Dante chuckles, silently amused of the alchemist's ire. "Well... you wanted a surprise, you got one."

"Well, the ward holds well. I'm surprised my teachings helped- I can spot the amplifiers in the circle." Morrison pauses, "But then again, I haven't seen this type of magic since... well, a certain healer centuries ago used a light barrier."

The dhampir pauses-

_Dante's eyes widen, squealing with delight as Eva smiles back, a small orb of warming light greeting him before she plays around with it, occasionally tossing it to him. "Mom, can you teach me one day?"_

_"In due time." The blonde healer softly smiles, patting his head with her fond touch. "But it requires your undivided attention, Dante. Are you sure you're ready for that?"_

_"Yeah!" He grins and Eva chuckles, hugging him. "So? Can we go to your study??"_

_"We can."_

_"Can you read me one of your stories too??"_

_"Only if you promise me you'll behave and listen." His mother tells him, facing him and picking him up. "Okay, my little dear?"_

_"I promise!" Dante grins widely, hugging his Mom. "I'll pay attention, I promise!"_

-and he sighs, looking at the ornate colorful glass. "...light magic is a rare thing, JD. No other humans can learn its ways and skills." _Not even he can do it either. It comes easily to me, even if I'm half-blooded._

"Yeah, well, it took me years of research to finally realize who your Mother really is." The alchemist hums. "But if you wanted to know why I ask, I didn't tell anyone. Not even your kids. But-" His voice turns a shade of concern. "Given that your magic involves the healing, it **should** work on people. Correct?"

Dante stills. Recalling Kyrie, he frowns and asks, "JD. How's Kyrie?"

"Resting. She's awake from time to time."

"What's the problem?" The hunter asks, silently worried. _Awake from- time to time?_

Morrison sighs. "It's... how can I explain it? Her wounds healed. She's looking better. But she looks tired- almost as if her energy is slowly draining."

Dante stills. Then he leans back, his eyes narrowing to this. "...when has this started?"

"After I arrived and properly healed whatever was left of her wounds. Was she attacked earlier?"

The hunter nods- before then he grimaces, "One of those creepy scarecrows. Do you think that's got to do with it?"

"I'll try to find out." Dante heaves in relief- "But uh, Dante... I got something to tell you." He perks, silently wondering what else Morrison has. Any info or- "Credo knows."

Dante stiffens, feeling the words crash and cause his stomach to drop. _...what?_

"So I'll just let you talk to him- oh and don't even **think** about hanging up, I will smite you with my magic if you even so **dare**."

Well. That made Dante freeze, chuckling with nervousness just on the thought of having to deal with a certain angry alchemist should he choose to. "Well... shit, I can't get off the hook for this one, can't I?"

"Sorry, but even I can't save my best employee from your own son's interrogation."

_Ouch. Thanks a lot, JD. What a way to threaten me._ Dante decides to go along, silently knowing this was going to happen sooner or later-

-just not **now**.

But how-

"Dante." Credo's voice comes in, stern and steady. "Are you able to talk?"

"Hey, Credo. Yeah and..." Dante sighs, finally resigned to this. He plasters on a faux smile and asks, "...so, you knew?"

"Not just that," Credo states, cutting through it. "I suspected it for a while."

**That** made Dante still, his slow walking coming to a halt. His fake smile slips off to a more shocked, "A- wait, I'm sorry, how long was your 'while'?"

"As in, years before and after that night you came all bloodied." His elder adopted son firmly responds. "Dante, I know... that I keep seeing things and I know I shouldn't have- but I have to know."

"Am I right? Are you- Mister Morrison said you're a dhampir."

The hunter glances around- nobody is coming in. There's no demons or monsters waiting for him in this supposed holy place and Dante closes his eyes. He decides to take a seat at one of the chairs in the room.

Then his devil-may-care mask slips away and Dante's genuine fear comes in. "Fine. Let's talk, Credo." He grimaces. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

** _Inner Quarters_ **

The last room was **rough**. Especially with-

"A homicidal demon who uses **heads** for her power-" Nero barely balks, "-is a dragon lady and- **what** is this place again!? It's like a series of bedrooms and-"

"One filled with monsters that I don't want to fight with either, but hey, you don't get a say in it." Lady's lips twitch with amusement as Nero pales a bit. "Sorry, I wish that was more exciting for me to admit."

"Don't think about it too much and you'll get through it fine." Rock says, staring at the horrified stare Nero wears. "Trust me, it gets worse from here on out..."

"I was hoping you'd never say that. I still hate this place." The teen groans, bowing his head as he looks down at his arm. "I can even feel... is Dante right? Is this arm really going to restore back to be normal when all of this is over? I don't like the look it's taking on right now."

Lady and Rock look at the arm and Nero feels their stares pin at him- and he sighs, recalling their statement to him at the moment he entered in. "I. ...shouldn't complain about this, should I?"

"Not really, unless you want to get stuck with these things." Rock grins and Nero realizes the other thing he wanted to know about. "You've been eyein' them since you first saw us... somethin' you wanted to know?"

"Them?" Nero echoes, even more confused. "I- well, Lady has something like ...are those gloves? What are those?" Then he turns to see the guitar-like weapon Rock has on his back. "And... wait, are they-" He silently hopes... well, some part of logic is thrown far away from the window, hasn't it? So why was he praying for some sanity to return? "...don't tell me. They're one-hundred percent demonic in some form or way."

"Sorry." Lady grins and Nero groans. "I wish it was that easy to admit no, but man, your face when you found out-"

"Oh my **God.** I thought my powers were horrendous enough." The teenager doesn't even want to look at Rock's expression as well- but he can hear the laughter peeling from the older man. "What the- Dad never told me a single thing about those! What are they, anyway?"

"Oh, Dante- man, oh man..." Rock laughs harder. "Oh, Nevan gets why. She actually feels bad for him. But what's chatty Ifrit saying there, Lady?"

"He's offended. Hey, better him than Alastor; he'd threaten to slice the poor kid." Lady cracks up and Nero feels his face glowing hot now. "Given the circumstances and what's been happening though- I can’t blame the kid, you know? So... why not introduce him to one of the Devil Arms?"

_Devil Arms!?_ Nero stares at them, wanting to poke at it but is fearful to. _That's what they're named??_

"We do that and Dante's bound to murder **one** of us. Namely you." Ignoring Lady's scoff, Rock glances to a still confused, embarrassed Nero. "Listen- you might not get it until way later, but we each have a weapon that helps us against these buggers since- uh, let's be honest: some weapons are moot against these pricks."

"I already know." Nero dryly responds. "I had to make sure Red Queen was amped up with something before I attacked some of the monsters in this place."

"Then you get why Blue Rose might be useless against the worse ones?" Lady points out and Nero stills. "I mean- it's a pretty looking gun. It might do some good amount of damage, no doubt. But for what we're up against... I'd say not a good idea to use a regular pistol against the monsters in here."

The teen groans, taking out Blue Rose and inspecting it. "Great. Even if I want to use it, it might not- man... I was looking forward to use this one in battle too!"

"So ya can be like a mini Dante?" Rock flatly asks and Nero glares at him, causing Lady to laugh. "What?? You know it's true!"

"I can't believe- oh man, Ifrit is having a laugh too-" The gunswoman wheezes and Rock stares at Nero.

"I'm so sorry, kid, but if you can understand what I have to deal with for the last hour or so..."

Nero somewhat gets the idea. "I can imagine."

"Remember that comment you said about Dante bound to murder one of us just now?" Lady grins and Rock witheringly glares back at her. "So, let's take that into mind-"

"Shut up and help me explain to the kid why he might be far better off with a Devil Arm then. And then let's see if Dante will be more than delighted to murder me if he wants to." He sighs, looking at Nero with some concern. "Are ya okay with what you have on ya?"

"I-" Nero pauses before looking at his arm then nodding. "I think I can work with what I have."

The weaponsmith sighs, scratching the back of his head. "All right- well, if ya need to let us show you how the Devil Arms works, let us know. Or better yet, how about one of these days, you can ask Dante to show ya?"

"I would, but-"

"He's protective of ya. I get it." Rock smiles back. "Do you want to use one of these arms?"

The young teen pauses before he shakes his head, gripping onto Red Queen. "I think I need to master Red Queen first before anything. And then-" He recalls something before handing Blue Rose to Rock. "What's the problem with this gun? I can't do anything with it and it won't fire."

"That's because... oh man, the safety is off." The weaponsmith takes the pistol and tinkers with it, and Nero hears a small 'click', indicating to him the pistol is now on. "Here ya go- say kid, do you still want to use Blue Rose in case Red Queen can't do the job?"

"Sure." That idea makes Nero tick with interest, wondering if this involves the souls in his right hand. "Is it like how Dad uses his pistols?"

"That depends if you **want** to." Lady hums, gesturing to them to keep moving further in the quarters. "Or, you can use some of your power to boost its abilities- like what we saw with Red Queen."

_Huh..._ The teen looks down at the pistol and nods, placing it back on the holster. "Okay. So, now what?"

"We keep going." Lady says, looking around them as they continue. "We beat one asshole just now and we go to another. Just as long as we avoid whatever bullshit this castle offers more of-" She turns around to shoot at one of the monsters that showed itself. Rock took down a few with the Devil Arm he has before allowing Nero to have the final strike. It's a bit annoying initially to have the help, but Nero silently wonders if it’s possible… "But do you want practice, Nero? We can help if you want."

Nero pauses before he eagerly nods, clutching onto his pistol. "Sure- if that's okay with both of you?"

"Wait, one question." Rock stares at him. "Ya held a gun before or used it?"

"I... never shot with a gun." Nero sheepishly admits, silently glad that the pistol was not active when he tried to shoot in the first part of the castle. "If that's what you're wondering."

Rock and Lady stare at each other before Lady pats his shoulder, sympathy written in her eyes. "I think we should wait until we find a good situation so you can use the gun correctly."

"Correctly!?" Nero squawks, slightly offended. "Like- you want to do some testing or-"

"I don't think your Dad would enjoy the idea of you using the gun immediately or have it blow up in your face somehow." The gunswoman grins and he stammers, not wanting to say she's right. "Right, Rock?"

"Leave me outta this." Rock flatly states before glancing around them. "Say... ya noticed somethin' weird about this room? It's as if the monsters are-"

"Not here." Nero finishes, his concern already growing as his right arm starts glowing, screaming at him that someone frighteningly familiar is in the same room as them. "Is someone else here with us!?" He knows the two others glance at him, alarmed, but Nero falls silent, silently swearing that-

"H-Heh, I w-wouldn't p-p-pass it by you, young one!"

Nero silently groans in his mind, but his guard is up, seeing how tense Rock and Lady are. But- something is off with the weaponsmith as he wears a pale, stiff reaction to the voice they heard- along with the footsteps to reveal Agnus. "Seriously? You **hid** somewhere in this area? Were you expecting us to show up here?"

The bio-engineer was about to say something when he stills, look of shock crossing his face-

"Well... well, well." Rock glares at the other man, stepping forward this time. "If it ain't the dipshit Agnus."

"Rock Goldstein!?" Agnus exclaims with horror. "W-W-What!? How-"

"Ya know why I'm here." The weaponsmith gravely states. "And no, it ain't for draggin' your pitiful ass home."

"Ha!" The bioengineer's face morphs to anger, glaring at Rock. "As if I-I can call that ruddy, messy place **home**-"

"And what? Leavin' Nicoletta and yer wife to a **cult?**"

"The Order of the Sword is **NOT** a cult, Rock Goldstein-" Agnus roars, his eyes flashing an eerie yellow that made Lady and Nero stare at him in surprise, "-It's a figure that will **change** the world-"

Rock groans, "This bullshit again..."

"The- it's called Order of the Sword?" Nero hisses to Lady, but Agnus' head snaps to a furious glare.

"The Order- what we **do** is not bullshit, Rock- it's **revolutionary**, it's extraordinary, it's-"

** _KA-BLAM!_ **

The bioengineer stops talking, a trickle of blood seeping out of his mouth before he sees a blood stain appear and spread at his chest- and he looks up at his half-brother, who has a blunderbuss in his hands. He doesn't croak out a word before he collapses on the ground.

"Tch. Idiot can't shut up about the 'glories' of whatever abomination he makes, even when he's in a nutter cult." Rock dryly mutters, lowering the traditional shotgun before glancing to see Lady and Nero gape at him. "What? Ya both know he ain't family."

"Yeah, but you shot him!" Lady cries out, surprised and horror in her voice as Nero does a double-take at Rock's blunderbuss. "What if we needed information? As in-"

"Relax, I'm sure the dipshit will have some info on him. And knowin'... Agnus is not the type to die easily." The weaponsmith softly scoffs before noticing Nero's stare. "Somethin' up, kid?"

"...that's a shotgun, right?" Nero carefully asks, staring at it curiously. "Or... am I wrong?"

"Oh, ya mean this?" Rock presents the blunderbuss to them. "A beaut, huh? Ya interested, kid?"

"Rock!" Lady was about to protest when they hear scuffling- and a loud groan. Then they stare, all amusement and curiosity gone when Agnus gets up, coughing out blood. "...you're **kidding **me- how-"

Nero's eyes widen, now sensing something malicious eeking through Agnus' wounds. It also seeps out of his entire form and- he swears for a minute he's seeing an insect-like humanoid greet them instead of a man. Another blink of his eyes and then he sees Agnus finally standing up. The horrible power he sensed grows and suddenly they hear a dark laugh escape the supposedly dead man, causing Nero's power on edge.

_This does **not** look good all of the sudden._

"I'm impressed, Rock!" Agnus grins, bloodied grin greeting them with a mad tint in his eyes. "But you know I can't die unless I achieve what I want- and what I want... is what My Lord wants."

Rock glares at him, but Nero can sense that the weaponsmith was alarmed and caught way off-guard.

_This… is **not** good._

"Of course." Lady grumbles under her breath before staring at him. "Hey, Mister Nutjob! Mind telling us what your so-called Savior wants then!?"

"I would love to entertain you, but first-" Agnus glances to Nero. "A chance, boy-"

"No way in Hell will I give up my arm." Nero grips his arm tight, feeling the power race in his blood. "I'm going to take you and that stupid cult down!"

Agnus shrugs, nonchalant with this response. "Suit yourself to your fate, then. How unfortunate... I was so looking forward to form a... partnership of sorts-" Another crack from Rock's blunderbuss and Agnus shakes it off, glaring at him.

"Leave the kid alone, you piece of shit." Rock snarls.

Agnus scoffs, standing back as the three make their way closer to him. "Is this really all that you have, Rock!? What a laugh. But a fight you want- perhaps... I have something for you three. A first-starter, to be precise? Of what's ahead for you?"

"One question." Lady calls out, preparing her pistols. "There's rumors of missing people around the city. Do you know anything about that?"

The bio-engineer's grin sends a sinking feeling in Nero- and he gasps. Something bad is going to be known and he has a horrible feeling about this. "Lady, I think-"

"What... a good question, my dear." The grin grows wide. "In fact- how about I introduce you to them?" He snaps his fingers, breaking the tense air-

-and the windows shatter around them. Humanoid creatures swarm the room, revealing their sickly, pale white forms. Their armors have a familiar sword emblem on them. Lances on the right, winged like shield on the left, the armored men surround Nero, Lady, and Rock. Eerie blue light glow from their necks and chests- as their own wings fold back before positioning to battle.

"Bianco Angelos!" Agnus crows with delight before vanishing out of the room. "**_ATTACK THEM!"_**

* * *

** _Church of the Damned_ **

Dante falls into a stunned silence, deep in thought. His phone is off, yet still in his hands as he looks at the photos he's stored on the phone. Stopping at one picture, he looks at it and thins his lips.

** _Huh... this is a rare sight._ **

He doesn't have a comeback to the Devil Arm that decides now is the best time to pipe up. Instead, he stares at the image more.

It's a familiar one- the most recent 'family photo' he's taken with the kids. Well- grown-up children to be more precise. But...

**_Huh, and you didn't expect one of your adopted ward to find out._** Beowulf's snarky voice makes its regular intrusion. **_Aren't you the lucky bastard._**

"Shut up, you dumbass." Dante grumbles, glaring witheringly at the gauntlet in his left hand. "Since when did you start listening in?"

** _Fool. We all knew this day might happen. Myself, Nevan, Ifrit, those chatty twins, that pup Cerebus- oh and even Alastor knew. What a damn surprise. He actually gave a damn about you._ **

The last part was mockingly said, but Dante has nothing against it. Instead, he turns back to look at the photo. "I get it, it was bound to happen, sooner or later."

There's a silence that lasted for a second before Beowulf flatly deadpans, **_...you're not even in your flaunting mood today, huh?_**

"You **finally** noticed?"

**_For once- and never quote me on this- I actually miss your annoying taunts. _**He hears a hissing sigh. **_Look. I will only say this once... but only because I now realize how Nevan feels. You are frustratingly flat in these last few times. It's as if your spark is dying._**

"I know." Dante knew it- partially because the women told him this much. And Rock- despite being the youngest member of the group (and isn't Nero, Credo, or Kyrie)- saw it in his eyes. "...what about it?"

** _...not to suggest as a horrid idea, but have you even-_ **

"I'm not going back **there.**" Dante suddenly says, louder than it needs to be before he closes his eyes. "I refuse to. Not when-" He sags his shoulders. "...my reason for fighting probably forgot about me. Let alone..." He hangs his head before looking at the photo of him and his 'kids'. "...Look, I have a better reason to fight. It's not for a challenge or... anything like I did in the past." A bitter smile reaches him. "And now-"

**_One of them knew. _**Beowulf falls silent before starting again. **_It's the oldest, isn't it? The one who that child calls 'his older brother.' Credo, was the name?_**

"Yeah." Dante purses his lips, narrowing his eyes at the photo again. "He... found out about me. And the kid. I didn't tell him of much, it's just confirmation of facts I already knew."

_And things I don't want to tell, but... well, congrats, dipshit. **Someone** of the three found out. _He tells himself. Now what?

**_You do realize, that like your father, you can't hide things forever._** Dante glances down at the armor latched on his left arm, but Beowulf continues, **_Lord Sparda once asked Lady Eva to never reveal any of his deeds- good and evil- to both of you. He even said it was for the better- and she pointed out it was going to happen someday._**

"And?"

**_Well... we're seeing the consequences now. Look, I have a point, you fool, so I'll say it. It is far better if they know now than to hide more secrets than you already have._** The armor firmly says.**_ Perhaps- and dare I say it- you can do what you truly need to do without regrets. Know that at least- for once- your burdens will no longer weigh you._**

"...letting me do what I want to do with no regrets, huh...?" Dante murmurs, glancing at the phone again- and hears it buzz in his hand, realizing that it's Credo calling him. "Hey. Beowulf. Have I ever thanked you for a decent advice?"

There's a silence and then he hears a derisive chortle. **_Just seal this damn castle again. I believe like you lot, all of us Devil Arms need a break. And perhaps- Dante- you can teach that boy Nero how to utilize us._**

Dante stills before he sighs, shoulders slumping. The phone stops buzzing, but it picks up again, but Dante elects to ignore it again. "...it's also inevitable, isn't it? For Nero to know about me."

** _...yes. You can't hide away from everything forever._ **

"No matter how much I want to." Dante mutters, finally hearing Beowulf snort before he answers the phone for the third time. "Credo... sorry-"

"Dante- no, maybe I should resay it in a different way." Credo's voice comes through and he sounds concerned. "Father. I'm... sorry for what I said-"

"No no! It's fine." Dante flusters, a bit surprised himself before he murmurs, "Actually... maybe you deserve to know everything about me. About... well, what I went through."

"About Aunt Lady and Trish?" Credo asks. "And-" Then his voice lowers, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but is Mister Morrison also-"

_Oh._ So he suspects Morrison to be a bit.. abnormal himself? _I raised some sharp kids, after all._ Strangely proud, Dante chuckles, "Don't tell him. But yeah, he's an alchemist who's... lived through a rough patch."

"Well." Credo's smile can be heard on the other line. "Don't worry, he's cool. The same for everyone else I've met- and you, Father. Look, about the dhampir thing- and Nero: I won't tell anyone."

Dante blinks, silently wondering if he's heard that part right-

"Because... out of all the people who actually listened and cared about us, it's you." The older teen continues, "I know the nights you went out for your monster handling, it got rough. And you... went through more things than I honestly anticipated. But for you to handle through it all- you're brave. I... admire and envy that."

_Me? Brave?? _The dhampir closes his eyes, trying not to feel so bitter hearing that. _Credo... you have no clue what other bullshit I went through. But- I can't let you know- because it still stings._ "You sure about that, Credo?" He asks, "You sure you're not confusing me for Nero right now? Because he's probably the braver one for trying to figure out everything by himself."

"He'll probably say the same thing." Credo responds. "Me, Kyrie, and Nero... you're our guardian, but the only family we know. You protected us- and I think we need to start doing the same."

_The same?_ Dante silently wants to know, curiosity slowly emerging, but he hears Credo continue.

"And- Father- that still sounds weird on me-"

"Look, call me how you used to do it before." Hearing his kid call him by 'Father' sounds foreign. Nero calling him 'Dad' is... strangely normal to him. He's too used to it- and part of him is elated to be known as such. "I don't mind. Really."

"All right... Dante." Credo says before hearing him lightly chuckle. "That sounds better. Anyway- Morrison told me something you should know. There's a cult in there, right?"

Oh. Right. And reality slowly returns, but Dante sits up. "Yeah- did he relay that info to you with what Nero told you?"

"He did and..." Credo pauses before whispering, "...It's **them**." Another breath. "The people who-"

"Killed your parents." Dante finishes, something horrible creeping in him. He decides to gander at a guess- "Then- I guess this means you and Kyrie knew their kingpin Sanctus."

"Yeah." Credo sounds grim, silently angry. "We met him before."

_Shit._

"Kid." Dante says, his misery slowly vanishing in favor for attentiveness- this is not good. "Credo... tell me something. That year when your parents were killed- did they get themselves in that cult with the sword emblem on their clothing?"

"No." Credo responds firmly. "Our father would not let us go to their church- and our mother would take every precaution needed when we went out in Fortuna City. They only met Sanctus a few times, but with every time they did, they would always tell us: 'Never go to that Church.' I didn't know back then, what they would be capable of until that night..." He trails off before he gulps- and Dante can hear it. The elder son, trying to act strong, yet still affected by grief and suffering.

_Credo..._

"That night." Dante calmly starts, "...It was them, wasn't it?"

"It was- and I don't know **why** or how-" Credo suddenly bursts out, "But- it was as if- they were actively attempting to take us away- and if it wasn't for you showing up right there-"

"You and Kyrie were supposed to be payment for the Church." Dante straightens himself, pieces falling into place from that time. "After I took Nero in, they started to interrogate your family about something- what was it? Do you know?"

"I... no, I don't know. My parents would hide us when those people would come." Credo mumbles, sounding somber. "Dante- I'm-"

"Don't be sorry, Credo." He grips his phone, his voice stern. "It wasn't something you can control- and even then, you and Kyrie knew they weren't good people. And from the looks of what might be happening tonight-" _And I can feel something stirring that isn't just Chaos' work-_ "That cult has something to do with it."

Credo sighs, but he can feel the young man's turmoil. "Yeah. When Nero told us Sanctus was here, I panicked. Kyrie and I panicked- we were scared if someone was to kidnap us again."

_Why would the cult want two kids- Credo and Kyrie specifically?_ That part nags at Dante, but he shoves it to the side. Instead, he quietly asks, "So, if I was to find Sanctus and get to him, do you want me to find out why do they want two kids that have no part in this in their shitty, horrible cult?"

_Maybe for once, I can do something about it instead of commiserating in my own misery._

Credo falls silent before he nods. "That's... yes. That's fine-"

"Okay, good, so-"

"But I want to know also. I can't just sit here anymore." Credo continues, this time with a firm conviction. "Dante- I want to **fight**. I actually want to know what's happening in there."

Dante's eyes widen, horrified as he lets the words sink in.

"Wait- I'm sorry, Credo. You want to **WHAT!?**"


	7. Act 2 Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's Halloween, I haven't updated this until now, so thank you so much for patience!  
Enjoy!

** _Inner Quarters_ **

The Bianco Angelos, Nero notices, are robotic. They move like a mobile army, marching with a singular command in their minds: They only attack, defend, and attack again. And, as Nero noticed, unlike the monsters they found in the castle so far, they are ruthless and silent**.**

"This is seriously," Lady grits out as her bullets hit some of the Angelos, "One of the **creepiest** things I've seen! And no, I'm not talking about some of the monsters I've seen-"

"I think we get it, ya hate it when the battle turns quiet!" Rock grits back, playing a few melodies as electric waves crash and shock the armored beings. "The hell- there's no single word from these mooks?"

"Not one." Nero hisses, also getting creeped out by the silent part. He gets the entire 'zombified army' ordeal and he swears that there has to be some influence on these Biancos. Otherwise his right arm would not react like there are too many monsters in this room and trying to signal him to beat one now, _You insufferable git!_

Right. He thinks the demon souls in that arm are growing impatient, but whatever, they just need to shut up. Well, that was the thought Nero last had in mind before he tries to swipe an attack and successfully landed a hit on one of those Bianco's helmet. _Score! _He tries to grin and crow in his triumphant-

-to only morph into frightened horror when he finally saw what was underneath the helmet.

"Lady!?" Nero shouts, his terror gripping his chest. "Rock!? The Biancos-"

"What about them?" Lady barely glances up after giving a few rounds and he hears her sharpened gasp. "Oh **shit**\- Rock!?"

"What?" The weaponsmith grits out before they hear a crash of armor; he's finally knocked out one of the Biancos. "What's wrong-"

"I think we found the villagers." Lady mumbles and Nero does a double take. "That's the guy who we talked to a month ago about the kidnapping-"

_What?_ Nero's chest grips, his face draining of all color. But he can't help but stare at the ghastly, pale head that stares back at him. The mouth is agape, silently screaming inside for help. His eyes, red and bloodshot, widen before a loud, moaning grunt escapes him as he lunges forward, sword in one hand. Nero barely dodges it, blocking the hit with Red Queen, but his insides churn with a sickening realization. _This person is still alive. What the hell?_ "Then Agnus-"

"That asshole **experimented** on 'em!" Rock snarls with an anger that Nero heard prior to the Biancos attacking them. "I knew somethin' is wrong with this!"

"Save your theories later, boys." Lady calls out, her fists glowing with a red that makes Nero scramble towards safety. "I think I found their blind spot!"

"A blind spot?" Nero asks, seeing a blast of fire hit the Bianco's shields before Lady strikes at the green gems that liter the Biancos' armor. "The- those were obscure! I can't hit them with Red Queen at all- they just keep defending themselves!"

"And now I think this might be a very good time for me to tell you what Blue Rose can do." Rock hisses before glancing to Nero. "Make sure the safety's fully off before you shoot and aim."

"Shoot and- wait!" Nero balks, "There's no bullets! "

"Exactly." Rock's smile returns thin. "Blue Rose acts like another conduit- like Red Queen. The demon souls you got- ya got one that can be of a very good use to ya with Blue Rose?"

The white-haired teen silently wonders if the 'delaying information' deal comes to Dante more than he would have liked (because the same thing is happening to him right now and he really hates it). But with a grimace, Nero grips on the gun, silently wondering which one of the souls will be more than happy to be stuck in a gun with no ammo right now. But he blinks, feeling one of the demons' souls (_No, wait, it's those Ghost Dancers? Why do they want to help?_) immediately oblige, giving Blue Rose a warming blue glow. "I. Uh, look, have you seen a dancing couple earlier?"

Rock grins, "Kid, I've seen plenty of freaky shit with yer Dad and his pals. Seeing a ghost will be a really friendly sight right about now."

Ah, right.

"But ya do know how to aim a gun, right?" Rock gestures to Lady, who has knocked out a few more Biancos before he takes out Nevan. "I hope ya do. 'cause Lady and I will be plenty busy tryin' to take these hordes down!"

"Wait! Are you-" Nero balks before he groans, seeing the weaponsmith run out and looks at the gun. "Really? Okay, well, looks like I've got to rely based on what I saw Dad with earlier-" _And hoping this weapon doesn't blow up in my face._ The teen silently thinks, but he grips the gun, carefully inspecting it before glaring at the Biancos that keep lumbering towards them. "So. I have to do this on my own again, aren't I?" He grips the gun tight before he sees the dup take down more helmets, revealing a more gaunt, pale faces that Nero thought were in nightmares and horror movies. _This is real, isn't it? _He silently tells himself. _These people who-_

"Help... us..."

That causes Nero's eyes to widen, looking up at the Bianco that spoke. The voice was raspy, haunting, devoid of anything but pain. "The hell-"

"Free us..." The creaking voice groans. "Have... mercy..."

That sparks anger in the teen, gripping his gun.

"You want mercy? I'll show it!" Nero hisses, eyes blazing with annoyed fury when he aims the pistol at the incoming white angelic monstrosity that attempts to attack him with its blade. On some instinct that is fueling him to do this, he shot at the green jewels before blasting another bullet in the head. He isn't sure, but for a moment he thought he sees something bright appear out from the now dead Bianco before something enter in his right arm. Nero winces, not hearing Rock and Lady cry out his name in alarm, trying to get to him after finishing the other Biancos that try to run towards them.

Nero blinks, feeling a bit more reinvigorated than usual before looking down to see his scars knit. A soft, warm blue light surrounds and turns his scars back to the unblemished state they were in before. Then he looks at his right arm. "No way... did it-"

"It actually **healed** you?" Lady asks, baffled. She helps him up and Nero silently thanks her. "The soul of- are you sure?"

Nero quickly nods, showing his now fading wounds to them. "The Biancos- that's what he called them, right? It's like some sort of healing bomb when my arm got their souls- power- whatever they have. Look, I'm sure they want to help in some way and this is the way to do it-"

The two lapse into baffled gawking, looking at each other. There are other fallen Biancos, their bodies slowly reducing to dust, but their soft blue lights gather and assimilate into Nero's arm; some landed on Blue Rose, causing Nero to look down before looking back at them.

"So," Nero quietly asks, "Does this mean... they're going to help me get through this mess?"

"It looks like it. ...right, that's weird." Rock states, looking confused. "I thought ya said the Biancos are mindless."

"I think... they are. It's just they don't have the will except for the one who commands them." Lady murmurs, inspecting one of the fallen Biancos with a saddened look on her face. "I shouldn't be surprised. But now that I look, I really... I think we all knew this was going to happen. Those missing people- shit. This is not good."

"Do you think Dad found out?" Nero asks. "Or Aunt Trish? What about Morrison?"

"I don't think they know." Lady grimaces, looking at him. "We should tell them before Agnus does his horrible disappearing act in front of many people."

Nero falls silent, looking at the dead bodies that slowly disintegrate into dust. A part of him feels ill, knowing they were used for a nefarious purpose and one that innocents shouldn't be involved in. _These people... how long were those people gone? Did they suffer much? ...was that why-_

"...I think it's better than telling anyone these folks are still missin'." Rock now sounds angry. Nero and Lady glance to him and Rock's fists are tight. "Agnus, was this part of your cult's plan?"

"Rock." Lady looks concerned. "I get it. You didn't want to find out this way, but..." She closes her eyes before looking up, determined. Nero notes though how shiny her eyes look all of the sudden before she blinks it away. "...You can get through it. Know that- well, at least know, that once before, Agnus used to be a better person than this. Before he got into this cult and- okay, who knows what he's done before? But we'll try to knock some sense into him. Then if he doesn't- well, his loss for not joining us and knowing any better. You're the one who carries the Goldstein name, not him."

_Did you deal with this before?_ Nero silently wonders, glancing at the gunswoman. A part of him suspects she is more than what she says since it sounded like she dealt with this before. But he wisely keeps his mouth silent, seeing Rock grip his fists tight before nodding at her, determination filling in him.

"Can't believe Dante's rubbed off on ya, Lady." The weaponsmith cracks a grin and Lady's cheeks paint a faint red, squawking in embarrassment. "How long have been-"

"Shut up and let's handle the Biancos in here for Nero and the others so that we don't have any more idiots to deal with!" The gunswoman squawks before she looks at him. "Nero, you okay?"

"I'm still trying to get used to the 'absorbing souls' and using them as powers- and now it's extended to these..." Nero glances down at Blue Rose before glancing at the remains of the Biancos. "I feel a bit horrible thinking about it." He feels her hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. "But I'm thinking that Dad's already gotten used to it. Dealing with death and all."

"You can say it like that." Lady says before they glance at the door. "So, at this point, this should either lead to the Church or upward... hey, Nero. Are you able to stick around and help us? Or are you going to keep exploring in your own, knowing that there's a good chance that you'll encounter one of these Biancos along the way?"

Nero grimaces before he heaves a deep breath. The nausea stamps down and he grumbles, "I just want things to be done. I just want Dad, Kyrie, Credo, me, and all of you to be home and safe."

He can hear her frustration seeping through her sigh. "If you are saying that-"

"I know that things won't get back to being normal." _Not anymore_. A part of him reminds that he has a right arm to deal with that he swears shifted on appearance. And that there are monster and demon souls that are now forced to help Nero with this journey; the very one Dante made him go through. "But I guess I have to go on, huh?"

_That I would have liked to live a life without knowing- no. There's no way._ His mind tells him. _Dad has a reason for trying to get all of us out. And he's trying to protect me from something, I just know it!_

He feels Rock's hand ruffle his hair and Nero lightly scowls, placing it back to where it was before. "Trust me, Nero. There are times which we all want everything back to normal. Even Dante did, at times. But..."

"There's no turning back, huh." Well, he tried. He hears Rock's tired laugh before feeling Lady's hand pat his shoulder.

"Sorry." Lady sadly smiles before they glance at the door. "I wish it would be that easy for you to understand what's happening."

"I think I've gotten too used to the weirdness of it all." Nero admits, finally looking at his arm, seeing parts of it form more crystals. "Even with... I should still try to find a way to get rid of this first. What are you two going to do?"

"Find more of those Biancos and at least ward them away from getting to the others." Lady allows Ifrit to cease its power. "And maybe we can meet up with Dante at the Church, since he asked for us to. But be careful. The cult officially knows you as an enemy now, so be on your guard."

As if he needed to be told many times about that.

"I wonder why, though...?" Rock hums before nodding to Nero. "Kid, remember that favor I asked of ya. After seein' what he did to those people, he really deserves a bullet straight to the head."

"Got it." The white-haired teen nods before seeing the two others leave a now empty room. Nero closes his eyes and opens them, trying to process what has happened in this room. How he saw the despaired look on the people's near-dead eyes, the pale skin, the way they were silently pleading for Nero to help release them from their silent suffering... He hear those buzzing voices return. The demons that whisper things about giving in to the darkness that is trying to finish what it wants to do- something he knows Dante would not allow to happen.

_And you know what? I don't want it to happen!_

"I'm going to say this for you chatty shits," Nero glares at his claw- arm. It’s his arm. It still makes him worried, but for now, he steels himself against the demons that try to doubt him. "I know you all are demons and monsters who are here for whoever summoned you here. But I'm the one in control to use your powers, and guess what? There's going to be some people in here that will help me out. Me, my Dad, and everyone else who wants to get out of this horrible castle. So buck up, shut up, and **deal**. Or should I go ahead and ask my Dad to destroy your idiot souls because I can do that."

It could be a motivational speech, but he smirks when he finally hears blissful silence. No more chatty, snide remarks from them. Instead, Nero heaves in relief when he feels silence looming from the souls.

"Good. Now I'm going to find Dad and see if he knew about these Biancos." Nero kicks the door open and starts blasting Blue Rose at whatever demons come at him. At least he has more time to explore these rooms; it should lead straight to the Church.

Maybe if he can find a resting area, that will be perfect too.

* * *

"It was all Agnus' idea, wasn't it?"

Rock stops, looking at Lady before he asks, "Come again?"

"The Biancos. You knew he was up to something horrible." Lady continues, looking at him. "Ifrit told me something I thought as interesting; Agnus had some knowledge of demonic powers and what they can do- it's not the same as vampires."

"No, and it's sad for me to admit it, but part of me wished Agnus just did somethin' simple. As in... anything **but **what we just encountered. But heh, ya know, it's... too late for second wishes and chances." The weaponsmith sights, "Killin' the demons are a pain in the ass."

"Heh, I know. And I just... realized we're going to tell Dante what happened with the villagers, aren't we." Lady glances to Rock, who nods with a grimace. "Shit. We're too late, he's going to hate himself more for not-"

"Not if we put an end to whatever experiment Agnus did to 'em." Rock hauls Nevan, straightening the Devil Arm strapped around him. "Even Nevan agrees. She says what happened, happened. We might as well try to at least give 'em a better send off than what that dipshit did."

Lady's lips thin before she glances back at the direction Nero went. "And what if Agnus tries to come after Nero?"

"I don't think it'll happen."

"Why?"

"Dante won't let anyone try to mess with his kids." Rock hums. "And besides, I think a part of him knew the villagers didn't believe us when we told 'em about the disappearances."

Lady sighs, taking out her phone. "Do you think this might be some form of comeuppance for people being so ignorant to what we've been trying to do?"

"If it is... then I say whatever, we'll try harder." Rock shrugs. He knew the indifference they were met with prior to this. He should feel bad for the people, but their initial reactions and laughing it off made Rock realize some don’t understand the underlying threat that exists. But the least he can do is to avenge them. "Plus, Ma's told me several stories about how y'all dealt with crap like that in the past. Some people do learn; but most people don't until it's too late. You gotta do with what you can. That what Trish told me once."

The gunswoman smiles, closing her eyes before fast-dialing a familiar number. One tone, two rings, and then they hear Dante say, "Hey, you got anything?"

"We found those villagers." Lady states and Rock winces at how blunt she's going to put it. "But I bet you knew what happened to them."

They hear his sullen sigh. "I had... a suspicion. I hoped I would be wrong when we checked on them earlier. But now that you said it... shit, I really hoped it wouldn't be like this."

"Yeah, well, it's about get a bit worse." Rock's eyes narrows. "Ya remember that dipshit half-brother Ma told ya about?"

"Agnus. Yeah, I heard he was trying to steal Nero's power." Dante sounds angry. "Let me guess, he was also responsible for the town's disappearance?"

"More like what happened to them." Rock heavily admits, warily staring at Lady. "So... want me and Lady tell you what they became?"

The hunter sighs, sounding very exhausted. "...Something tells me I should get used to the idea of hostages being used against us in some way and form, but go ahead. Hit me."

"They were made into mindless husks called Bianco Angelos." Lady informs him, still seeing the silent expression on one of the Bianco's eyes after Nero knocked the helmet out. "There is a good chance Agnus used some magic to subdue any will to resist and made some impenetrable armor- well, not really; the gems are their weak point. But you know what I'm getting at: they won't listen except for their master's command to kill and take down. So, if you see any white armored men coming after you, it's them."

Dante mutters, "Some formidable, silent army for the cult to fortify themselves with, then. Fantastic. Do they have a weak point?"

“Three green gems scatter through their armor- I know Nero took them down with his gun.” Lady hears Dante grunt something akin to interest. “I think you should’ve kept those two weapons on them; they seem to resonate well with Nero.”

“And the reason why I didn’t want to keep them.” Dante responds before asking, “Rock. I take it you found out the hard way?”

"Hard way ain’t the best words to describe… The worst part is that Agnus **knew** the people are still alive." Rock darkly says. "The kid has some ability to purify those souls and knowing them, looks like we gotta take 'em down to give 'em the release they actually deserve."

"You mean... we have to kill them?" Lady asks, worry marring her face. "What about trying to save them? Can't- isn't there a way to try and snap them out of it?"

"I think he knew how the vampiric hypnosis works." Dante responds, sounding grave. "And from what I'm hearing about, they really only obey Agnus. Well, that's... great. Really." Dante's chuckles slowly becomes nervous, earning their mild surprise. (Dante might have dealt with another worse variation before, but like they would bring it up. Nobody dares to anger the immortal hunter about his past.) "...because I thought I had the worse news land on me not to long ago."

Lady and Rock stare at each other. "Try me." The gunswoman deadpans. "Whatever it is, it can't beat out those creepy Biancos we just saw."

_You probably knew those villagers weren't going to be saved; it's just a matter of confirming your fears, wasn't it?_ The weaponsmith’s eyes narrow. _But… ugh. We didn’t have a choice to begin with in this damn place, huh._

"Oh. Great. Well." Dante clears his throat. "Credo. You know, the one who currently has one of the more powerful weapons most demons shirk from? Yeah, well- here's the tricky little thing. He's been trained as a fencer for his school and, uh, I'm honestly proud. Really. Those trophies he has from all of this competitions-"

"Okay, Dante?" Rock states and Lady tries not to laugh at his irritated glare. "Nevan and I have something to tell ya: Get to **your damn point!**"

_Even Nevan got tired of- ohhh man, this is beautiful._ Lady tries not to bust out laughing; Ifrit's amused cackle resounds in her mind and thank God for that reassurance. "Never mind them, what did you want to say?"

Dante gulps, trying to assuage his inner fears before stating, "Credo wants to come in and help."

Silence hits them- leaving one gob smacked and the other a bit horrified. Dante waits, knowing very well what they're thinking... it's the same reaction he got when Credo announced his plan in return for not saying anything to Nero or Kyrie about his true self.

"I'm. Sorry, wait, waitwait, back up," Lady stares at him. "Your... other adopted son, Credo. He wants to **help?**"

"Uh," Dante nervously looks to Rock, but the other turns his head. "So, it's Credo who-"

"Wait wait, Dante, start over again when you said that Credo wants to- Dante, you have a good five minutes to explain how this happens or else-"

Rock closes his eyes, silently knowing that it is wise to stay out of an incoming storm that is a woman's wrath. And Dante is a target. _Have... fun dealing with her, Dante. 'Cause I ain't bailin' ya out this time._

* * *

** _Church of the Damned_ **

This place, with its stained colors littering the floor, sorely reminds him of an incident that took place once when they broke into the church for paper and ink.

It was Dante who got caught, but the priest just gently chides him- being the only rare people who saw the twins as human and didn't care for the vampire lineage. Their father was an ally to what their family did; reading and writing was something they also value and the priest gave Dante more than they wanted before scampering out, shouting a word of thanks to the priest.

But he still remembers the giddy grin as Dante handed the rough materials and ink to him, crowing that he's found these gifts for his twin.

A thin smile crosses his face before they whiplash to their indifferent frown, the memory no longer relevant to the thoughts he has now.

Tightening his hold on the torn cape that conceals his identity, he walks over to the Altar and notices the statue of the Virgin Mary. He frowns, sensing the monsters that would try to attack him, but should they note the last few hordes that met their death in a swift one blow with his sword, the monsters feel hesitant in attacking him.

Good. They're not the ones he's hold back his powers for.

_It's this entire place..._

The faint, familiar power swirling and influencing parts of this horrid castle's motives made one thing clear to him: Dante came here on his own accord before, but not to harness the dark power.

On his way here, he heard whispers amid the churches and the general area about an incident that took place three years ago. A castle in its haunted, frightening glory suddenly shows up one night, and people panicked, not sure what the castle holds. A clash to the modern times, but someone has to seal it.

That someone, he also heard, had a red coat. He also had white hair and took a few people with him that night. Their intention? Nobody knows. But if they took down the monsters that tried to snatch up the people, their intentions were for the good. The castle is an evil area, the group warned the public. Nobody should try to enter in without caution unless they want to forfeit their lives.

And the man and his band entered in the castle. They reemerged by the darkest of night, bloodstained and heavily injured, but the castle receded and vanished before the eyes, never to appear again.

The man in red saved the people once again! The narrator ended the story as such.

But he knew better. There is always another side to every story.

_You tried to seal this place, didn't you, Dante?_ He went to the area prior to his trek to the church- it was near that garden and he did get a good glimpse of it- and a large, handwriting seal was drawn with the finest of coal. Various runes and Latin phrases were neatly written, clearly etched out for their purposes. There was one symbol that showed Dante was its scribe; the way he writes certain letters with its dramatic flare in the end.

He faintly recalls that the Dante he once knew hated to read and write; it was only through their father's threats that he had to. His mother's writing fascinated Dante more; he would try to mimic her writing with his names all over the books they have in their room. The scrawling back then are locked somewhere in his new home, a painful reminder of what he should have done instead of choosing reading, power, and his own selfish grips over Dante.

Seeing his brother's writing in person now made his chest twist, aching to know if he writes like this in his everyday life.

But a corner of the seal smeared and he seethes at the memory of it, wondering who in the right mind would destroy his brother's now elegant handiwork.

_But you knew that attempt failed, Dante... you knew. Someone purposefully botched it, intentions being that said foolish mortal want to harness that power for themselves. _He draws a terse breath- and grits his teeth. _When I find whoever was responsible for doing this-_

-he recalled seeing Dante approach the castle prior to night's fall, faint hints of exhaustion and guilt from the younger. The once young, sly and atrocious young man that is Dante has changed to a tired, guilt-ridden hunter who only wants rest; the look of a weary hero who has done what he can to save the world. He wanted to take Dante away from this burden so bad, but the castle will not rest until Dante successfully puts it to rest for good or it will take - what would it take for this castle to lay back to its rest? A simple sealing will not do, as it is clearly presented.

_"I'm not going to let you be corrupt like them!" Dante cried out, horrified. "Even after what I did to save your sorry ass from falling- you **still** want to get that power!?"_

_"What do you think?" He- at the time, arrogant, prideful. He refused to thank Dante for dragging him up that tower. _

_"I want- I want you to come with me and know what changed!"_

_He scoffed, pretending to ignore how tight his heart felt. "Then we are in different paths, Dante. You, daring to choose these **mortals** over our family? How foolish- no, inconsiderate and **ungrateful** for you to even dare think of them."_

_"You know why-"_

_"If you are still merciful, Dante, leave me **be**." _

\--no, not even that--

_"Ver-"_

_"I will **not** come with you." He snarled, not caring at the swift change in Dante's face. He knew first hand how ugly that power is; Mundus nearly grasped his hold on him, sweetly promising what he will get in return for his 'help'. But Dante saved him before he agreed- yet- he's silently furious. This should have been **his** kill, not Dante's! "I have repeated myself once before. You side with these foolish mortals who don't know better!"_

_"That's because nobody tells them these things! What do you expect for me to do- leave them alone!?"_

_"Yes! Or have you forgotten about everything that lead up to this point!? I am **not** coming!"_

_Dante fell silent and the other wants to throttle a response from him, silently wanting to know what he was thinking-_

_Then Dante quietly asked, "...no matter how many times I'm serious about my offer, Vergil?"_

_The elder dhampir noted the way his twin's voice cracked. But like before... no, he needed to be stronger. Humans be damned. The same for the vampires. Their kinds- both sides- will never understand. Hasn't Dante understood this?_

_"...No." _

_He heard a shaky, trembling breath. Then Dante quietly murmured something that he initially ignored-_

-no, this castle... will **not** take Dante away and make him their new master. And it will not tempt him either-

_"...Then... I'm sorry. I can't stray away from this. Someone has to..." Dante swallowed something that choked him up. He never looked straight in the eyes, diverting away. "I get it. We're in different paths- you want... I don't know what you want. But I know what I have to do- because nobody should be dealing with this." _

Why has he ignored the two chances Dante gave him before?

_"...right. I get it, Vergil: power's more important than trying to make sure the world is still in order. I won't ask you again." _

_Those words shouldn't have felt heavy. But it hits him worse than before. He fell silent, hearing footsteps echo to the entrance. No more words? Has Dante gone silent? Ignoring the painful twinge in his chest, he grounded out, "Should you dare-"_

_"Vergil. Stop. I get it. I... know." A saddened chuckle echoed through the halls and something has shifted in the other's voice. He turns, but Dante doesn't. "I actually am serious this time. You don't need my help anymore... my reason to come back home is gone."_

_"You will." He merely stated, but the way Dante said it made his heart twinge. The door closed and he quietly seethed, "...you **will** return, Dante."_

A decade passed and all is quiet. But the door never creaked open again. Then he realized Dante never came back. Not once did the other seek him out; not once did Dante's voice echo through the halls again - not once Dante returned to him.

Gripping his hands to fists, he glared at the statue of the Mother Mary, silently hating himself for turning down both times Dante asked him to join stopping whatever corruption was taking place in this world. He also hated the world for repeating their mistakes, having someone to fix them to only return again and again-

-and he hated Dante for taking on that burden, making it a goal to stop yet another Vampire Lord from rising.

For leaving **him** just to make the world a bit less corrupt than it already has. He knows it's for the better so they don't have to receive their hands on the power that Vergil could have wanted. But it would earn his end to be Dante's final enemy, wouldn't it? _Had I gotten deeper and received that power... would you have killed me too, Dante? For the sake of humankind you protect?_

Something told him Dante would; but another part told him his twin wouldn't even try. If he found a way to rescue him from Mundus' control before, then he would certainly destroy the power source. Then make sure he was okay and-

...and...

...then what?

_He would have told me to be more careful, wouldn't he? He would have just went along his way and I would have... would he still have left me to do whatever I desired?_

_"You don't need my help anymore... my reason to come back home is gone."_

The words echoed in his mind and he treats it as a curse; a punishment for being too prideful, too selfish for himself until he realized too late he chose the lesser path over his brother. He has the power now. He's achieved it- but with a hollow price: Dante isn't coming back for him. His renewed reason is this: Dante is going away without him and Vergil now has to take him back, dragging him back to his side, where Dante rightfully belongs. _I should have accepted his offer when I had the chance._

(Like the books; Dante would cry and pout until he would finally play around with him in the castle. He wanted those days to return and this time, he will choose his brother over books. He swore it so many times that it was a mantra to him. He would have wanted those halcyon days back, but he can't.)

He still recalled the night he torched the now ruined castle they all once lived in. He recalled having forced to adapt, change his clothing and understand the time he's living in. He also recalled seeing the peoples' mindset change; it was much different than the time he and Dante were born in. The only things he took from the castle was only one book; a book Dante loved for Vergil to read out loud- it just so happen to contain the poems Vergil loved to read on his own time. And he knows on the blank page somewhere, Dante's childish handwriting laid a simple note with his signature and Vergil still keeps it, a silent reminder to **his** reason of fighting. He's kept it with him wherever he went. In no way he will give his book away for an amount for any price- it is his. (It's the only book that has Dante's attempt to write in ink and the result of it was decent.)

But in that time- all the time- he had always asked the same thing.

_"A man in red? No, but... I've heard of rumors about him. A lot of tales from my grandma- want me to tell them to you?"_

_"Man in red- oh! The Dark Hunter!? That guy who killed that demon from possessing that child?"_

_"Oh, you mean Man in Red Coat and... ah yeah, he helped this town out a lot. Can't forget a guy like that. Caused a lot of mess, but he did save us from an attack. I'm still grateful, even though some aren't."_

_"Yeah, guy in red... Legendary Dark Knight, right? He's pissed off a lot of people for damages, but he did save us from being dead. That, at least is a blessing."_

_"I've... heard of him. Dante, was his name. He's always try to make sure most of us stay out of trouble. He even made one of the guys admit he did something wrong... I told about him to my daughter and she wants to meet him."_

_"Man in Red, two guns... he saved my life as a child. I hope I see him again: he saved my life. How else am I supposed to thank him?"_

And Vergil would keep going, living parts of his life as a more successful businessman, investor, broker who knew his way around what was best; all of the while, honing his skills and abilities to try and match up to Dante- the only one who can equal to him in combat and fighting.

But now that he's in the same place Dante is in- he feels his fists trembling and he attempts to calm himself. It's been- years. No, a few decade. They haven't seen each other in... a long time.

His chest twinges with that aching feeling when Dante was close, or he observed the other and seeing his current state. His desire to touch Dante again was strong. So were thoughts of kidnapping him from this horrid place and locking Dante away, keeping him to himself just because he was a selfish man who only wants one thing. He would take him away, far far away from this world and let Dante know it's always been him-

-but Dante will push back. He will not think of him the same way. Dante has changed, hasn't he? Has he found someone else who would-

-that thought made him grit his teeth. Every thought of Dante choosing someone else over him angers him; Dante is **his**, he belonged to his twin. But then again, his sanity and restraint were just as strong- he is not mad. He was lonely for years, on his own, but no... he did not snap to his thoughts. He merely wants Dante again- Especially now that he has a better idea as to what was happening in this castle and...

...the world has changed.

Dante has changed with it and he knew how jaded the other has become. Being stubborn will no longer help.

_Before this night ends, I will find a way to talk to you, Dante._ He kneels down and closes his eyes to not only rest- but for once. _...I am reluctant, but... to the God above who I condemned for so long. ...if you are merciful as you say you are, then..._

"...I will only ask this once: I want to be with my brother again."

_To never leave him nor by his side; is it too much to ask for my own happiness?_


End file.
